


The Maid of Winterfell

by ScriptedWords



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I can't write Show!Jaime, My Jaime is more Book!Jaime, No Cat Was Harmed in the Making of this Story, Romance, Sansa also hates Daenerys, Sansa is the perfect wingwoman, added scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedWords/pseuds/ScriptedWords
Summary: Serena Stark is Lord Eddard's youngest sister. She's been living peacefully in Winterfell with her family until the Royal party arrive to turn her world upside down. When she meets Jaime Lannister, he’s everything she’s heard of him: rude and arrogant. Luckily he leaves, and she hopes that’s the last she’ll see of him.War strikes and Serena is torn from her home. Everyone thinks her dead, but, against all odds, she shows up, years later, in Winterfell. Many things have changed in her absence, the most surprising one: Winterfell has a new unexpected resident that is determined to make things right with her.





	1. The Royal Party Arrives at Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt to publish a fanfic GOT related. I've chosen to write it on script format for a few reasons. First of all, English is not my first language and I feel more comfortable writing just the dialogue. Also, I think we all have a fairly good idea of how the world of GOT looks like, so I hope you won't have any problem imaging the settings and characters. And well, I also need practice, so bare with me. Even though is a script I'll try to add more notes and narration points so you'll have more information and hopefully you won't get lost. I'm going to also add some points in between my scenes where you can go to YouTube and watch scenes from the show before or after mine. It's totally optional, of course, it's just in case you want something extra; and thanks to the magic of YouTube we don't have to watch the whole episode for one scence.
> 
> My story will follow the show narrative, but I also read the books, so sometimes I mix things up, if you see any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Serena is my character, obviously, but rest assured that she's not going to be invincible or is going to change the course of the action. My intention was to introduce a character in the already established narrative without changing the events so much. But of course Jaime is not going to be in love with Brienne in this story, so you can just delete the awkward staring and their mutual pinning for each other for this story. Even though Jaime/Brienne is totally my OTP, I'm not ready to write about them. I thought I'd get over the disaster that was Season 8 for them, but it hasn't happened yet.
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to change some things from the show, but I'll let you know when that happens. And it’s going to be either because many things did not make any sense for me or because I need to bend the timeline for the sake of my story. But nothing major.
> 
> Rating is for language, just to be safe. There's is going to be sex, eventually, but is not going to be too explicit.  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King arrives in Winterfell. Jaime doesn't know when to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter starts just as the show.  
I've added some scenes you can watch from the show on YouTube, totally optional.
> 
> **2019-09-02 - Updated. (Just some narration points. Dialogue is the same)**

_ ** [GOT - S01E01: King Robert arrives in Winterfell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVVgASDz8pM) ** _

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
The Stark family and household are lined out in front of the  
South Gate waiting for the King's arrival.  
  
One of the Stark's children is missing, Arya. Lord Eddard's  
youngest sister, SERENA, is also missing but everybody is  
concerned about Arya's whereabouts to notice her absence.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S NORTH GATE - DAY**  
  
A lone rider is approaching fast in the distance. We can't  
see their identity. As soon as they are through the gates,  
the rider dismounts and handles the reins to a stable boy.  
  
The rider then lifts their hood and we can see the face of a  
young woman in her late twenties. Jet black hair with dark  
blue eyes.  
  
SERENA  
Is the King here already?  
  
BOY  
Yes, my Lady. I think they've just arrived.  
  
SERENA  
Seven hells!  
  
The BOY looks surprised to hear his Lady speak that way.  
  
SERENA dismounts, she starts to take her gloves and heavy  
coat off while she speaks to the BOY:  
  
SERENA  
I was tracking a deer and forgot  
about the time.  
  
The BOY is confused, he looks back at the horse, looking for  
a deer. He sees none. When he looks back at his lady, he can  
see the disappointment in her face.  
  
SERENA  
I lost it.  
  
BOY  
Oh! Sorry, my Lady.  
  
SERENA hands the BOY her gloves and coat.  
  
SERENA  
Well, I better go before they miss me.  
  
SERENA runs hastily through the maze of Winterfell's inner  
walls.

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
SERENA arrives, out of breath to where her family is already  
greeting the King.  
  
CATELYN notices her entrance. As soon as she's certain  
no one is looking at her, she looks back at her sister-in-law  
disapprovingly. SERENA just smiles back at her.  
  
SERENA can hear them talking in the background but pays no  
mind. She's looking around, taking all in. It is then when  
she notices JON, his brother's bastard son, is standing  
right next to her.  
  
JON  
(whispering)  
You are late.  
  
SERENA  
(whispering)  
I know. I was tracking a deer.  
  
JON looks surprised, and impressed at the same time. He has  
not seen a deer for weeks.  
  
JON  
(whispering)  
Did you get him?  
  
SERENA  
(whispering)  
No. He got away.  
  
JON  
(whispering)  
At least if you had, you'd have an  
excuse. Lady Stark is not going to  
be pleased.  
  
SERENA  
When is she ever pleased?  
  
SERENA forgets to whisper. A few people turn to look at  
her. CATELYN is also looking at her. SERENA just smiles  
back. CATELYN's annoyance is clear on her face.  
  
After the introductions, everybody starts to go their own  
way. They all seem busy.  
  
Lord EDDARD has left with the King to the crypt.  
  
The children are all together talking, meeting the small  
prince and princess.  
  
THE QUEEN and SER JAIME are talking.  
  
CATELYN is looking at SERENA. She starts to walk towards her.  
When JON sees her approaching:

  
JON  
(whispering)  
Good luck.  
  
SERENA  
Thank you.  
  
JON leaves her.  
  
CATELYN arrives next to SERENA, she's looking at JON as he  
leaves. She turns to SERENA:  
  
CATELYN  
(annoyed)  
You were late.  
  
SERENA  
I doubt anybody noticed,  
good-sister.  
  
CATELYN  
Your brother did. And I'm sure the  
King did too.  
  
SERENA  
I apologize.  
  
CATELYN looks at her, hard. Trying to gauge if there's any  
mockery on her words. She has enough children to worry  
about, she doesn't need to be worrying about her  
sister-in-law, too.  
  
SERENA  
I truly do. I'm sorry. I did not  
mean any disrespect.  
  
CATELYN seems satisfied with her answer. For now.  
  
CATELYN  
Very well.  
  
CATELYN turns to check if anyone is withing their earshot.  
  
CATELYN  
(whispering)  
Our home is full of Lannisters. We  
need to stick together.  
  
CATELYN looks back the Royal Party. There was one thing to  
think about it, and another to see her home, their home,  
full of blonde heads.  
  
CATELYN  
Arya was missing too. Out gods know  
where... She almost missed them.  
  
  
SERENA  
I'll keep an eye on her.  
  
CATELYN looks more pleased now. The tension between them is  
broken, but it's back with a passion, when CATELYN says,  
while looking at JON in the distance:  
  
CATELYN  
And keep an eye on Jon, too.  
I don't want him near them.  
(looking back at SERENA)  
Especially at tonight's feast.  
  
CATELYN does not wait for SERENA's response. She's gone in a  
flash to show the QUEEN to her chamber.  
  
We see JON approaching from behind SERENA.  
  
JON  
(weary)  
Was it horrible?  
  
SERENA  
(sigh)  
Not more than usual.  
  
SERENA turns to look a JON. She can't understand why CATELYN  
hates him so much. It's been long enough, why can't she just  
get over it? No matter, she can love him for the both of  
them, even if it annoys CATELYN.  
  
SERENA  
(searching his face)  
She doesn't want you at the feast tonight.  
  
JON  
(sigh)  
Yes, she said as much this morning.  
I'm supposed to sit at the back,  
away from the main table. Something  
about not wanting to insult the  
Queen with my presence.  
  
SERENA  
As if... Rumour has it the King has  
more bastards than he can count.  
  
She notices a small flinch in JON's face, when she says the  
word "bastard"  
  
SERENA  
Sorry. I did not mean---  
  
JON  
(interrupting)  
It's quite alright.  
  
SERENA sees in his face that he's lying. She gives him a hug.  
She doesn't care that they are in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
SERENA  
Well, let's go and see if we can  
keep Arya out of trouble.  
  
SERENA grabs JON by the arm and they go.

**_[GOT - S01E01: Ned and Jaime talk at the Feast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtnrorcpcHk)_ **

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL - OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL - NIGHT.**  
  
The big door to the Great Hall opens and we see SERENA  
stepping out to the cold night. She looks happy to be  
outside, far from the noise.  
  
SERENA hears someone talking to her, but she does not see  
his face until she goes down all the steps.  
  
JAIME  
Escaping so soon, my Lady?  
  
SERENA  
(annoyed)  
Failing at it, it seems.  
  
She raises an eyebrow. JAIME chuckles at her response.  
  
JAIME  
I don't think I saw you this  
morning when we arrived. We haven't  
been properly introduced.  
  
SERENA  
Well, then, it seems I have the  
upper hand.  
  
JAIME  
How so?  
  
SERENA  
I know who you are, ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME  
(cocky)  
Oh, so the tales of my prowess have  
reached the cold walls of  
Winterfell, then?  
  
SERENA  
(mocking)  
Oh, you would not believe the tales  
my brother brought with him of your  
"prowess", when he came back from  
King's Landing all those years ago.  
(beat, raising an eyebrow)  
Quite the hero you are.  
  
SERENA is having fun taunting him. Serves him right. She  
wanted to escape the noise in the Hall, and not run into the  
cocky bastard.  
  
JAIME tries to mask his look of contempt from his face and  
settles on smug. Two can play at this game.  
  
JAIME  
Brother?  
(thinks)  
Oh, so you must be the lady Serena, then.  
Lord Stark's youngest sister.  
  
JAIME takes a breath. Thinks. He's ready to deliver the  
final blow. He's out for blood.  
  
JAIME  
I've also heard things about you.  
Don't they also call you the maid  
of Winterfell?  
  
SERENA's face is frozen, and not by the cold night wind.  
She's trying not to let any emotion show. She was not  
expecting him to say that. At all.  
  
SERENA  
I guess some people do.  
  
SERENA is NOT ready to accept defeat. Who does he think he  
is?  
  
SERENA  
Don't they also call you the Kingslayer?  
  
JAIME was not expecting that either. So much for his final blow.  
  
JAIME  
I guess som---  
  
SERENA  
(interrupting)  
Oathbraker?  
  
JAIME  
I---  
  
SERENA  
(she interrupts again)  
Man without honor?  
  
JAIME can't hide his anger anymore. His face is betraying  
him. His jaw is set.  
  
SERENA  
I think your titles are only  
rivaled by the King's.  
(beat, she waits to see  
if he'd say something)  
Good night, ser.  
  
SERENA turns around to leave and walks away. She's nervous,  
but she only lets it show once she's out of sight from him.  
  
JAIME is still in shock from her words. He can't believe, she  
had the nerve to call him all the names he despises so much,  
to his face. Few people do. And even fewer had walked away  
from him unscathed.  
  
Suddenly JAIME hears someone laughing hard. He goes up the  
stairs ready to smash whoever is laughing. When he gets to  
the top of the stairs, hand in sword, he sees his little  
brother sitting in the stone banister, still laughing.  
  
TYRION  
(out of breath from the laughing)  
She has guts!  
  
JAIME is relieved that it's TYRION. That no one else  
witnessed his humiliation at the hands of this woman. But,  
that doesn't mean he's in the mood for his little brother's mockery  
  
JAIME  
No, what she has is the gods in her  
favour. She's lucky I would never  
strike a woman.  
  
TYRION  
(getting serious)  
You did call her "the maid of  
Winterfell", what did you expect, brother?  
  
JAIME  
Not. That!  
  
TYRION  
(matter-of-factly)  
Clearly.  
  
TYRION is disappointed in JAIME. He's not usually this cruel,  
that's more Cersei's specialty.  
  
TYRION  
(looking sternly at JAIME)  
That was cruel. What you called her.  
  
JAIME  
She was cruel too.  
  
TYRION  
She was repaying you.  
(beat)  
She'd make a good Lannister.  
  
JAIME  
You think yourself so funny, brother.  
  
TYRION  
Oh, I know I am.  
  
JAIME  
(thoughtfully)  
No wonder she's not married.  
  
TYRION  
You are just annoyed because you  
could not bend her to your charm.  
  
JAIME  
Not interested.  
(beat)  
What do you know about her?  
  
TYRION  
(raising an eyebrow in a:  
yeah-right-you-are-not-  
interested way)  
Besides that she has guts?  
(JAIME glares at him)  
Not much. She is the youngest  
sister of lord Eddard. When she  
turned sixteen she was set to marry  
one of the Umbers. But she had an  
accident that left her unfit to  
bear children. She's been living  
here all her life.  
  
JAIME doesn't believe a word. He's only spoken to her once,  
and he knows, that any man would send her back to her brother  
after talking to her. But he humours TYRION:  
  
JAIME  
What kind of accident?  
  
TYRION  
She had an unfortunate encounter  
with a bear.  
  
JAIME now thinks his theory is confirmed. A bear! Yeah,  
right! That poor fellow sent her back.  
  
JAIME  
A bear?  
  
TYRION  
That's what I heard.  
  
JAIME  
(with contempt)  
This Northerners and their  
fantasies. As if the tales of the  
whitewalkers weren't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think.


	2. Hunting Trips, Towers and Goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to make things right with Serena. Bran has an accident and Jon has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter we're still in Season 1 and in Winterfell, hope you like it.  
I've added some scenes you can watch from the show, on YouTube, totally optional. The last one is a bonus, I just have thing for Robb, lol!
> 
> **2019-09-02 - Updated. (Just some narration/guidance points. Dialogue is the same)**

**INT. WINTERFELL'S DINNING HALL - DAY**

SERENA is sitting at a table away from everybody else. She's  
having breakfast, but her food is forgotten. She's more  
interested in the book in front of her.  
  
JAIME is about to exit the hall but, he sees her. He turns  
around and sits in front of her.  
  
JAIME  
Good morning, my Lady.  
  
SERENA  
(not looking at him)  
Have you forgotten your manners, ser?  
(beat, looking at him)  
Or, you don't have any to start with?  
  
JAIME thinks: "here we go, again". He takes a breath. He  
really doesn't want a repeat from the previous night.  
  
JAIME  
(annoyed)  
What did I say to offend you, my Lady?  
  
SERENA  
Is rather what you did not say, ser.  
(beat, JAIME looks confused)  
You didn't ask for permission to sit.  
  
JAIME stands up. Let's try again. He tries to hide the  
irritation from his voice when he says:  
  
JAIME  
May I join you, my Lady?  
  
SERENA  
(angry, closing her book  
forcefully)  
No.  
  
SERENA doesn't wait for his reply. She's annoyed and it  
shows. She picks up her book and walks out of the hall, her  
breakfast forgotten. JAIME follows.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL - DAY.**  
  
JAIME follows SERENA down the steps of the HALL.  
  
SERENA doesn't stop.  
  
JAIME hurries to stand in front of her, she really is making  
it difficult for him.  
  
SERENA almost crashes into him. She stops.  
  
JAIME  
My Lady, could you wait, please?  
  
SERENA  
(angry, looking up at him)  
What?  
  
JAIME  
(taken aback by her tone)  
I just wanted to apologize.  
  
JAIME waits to see if she'll say anything. Nope. She really  
wants to make this difficult.  
  
JAIME  
About last night.  
  
SERENA  
What about it?  
  
JAIME  
About what I said.  
(beat)  
What I called you.  
  
SERENA  
(speaking slower)  
What. About. It?  
  
JAIME closes his eyes for a second to recompose himself, he  
takes a breath and says:  
  
JAIME  
It was beneath me. I didn't mean to  
offend you.  
  
SERENA  
(dead serious)  
You didn't. I know what I am, can  
you say the same, ser?  
  
JAIME  
Forgive me, but you looked offended.  
  
SERENA  
I wasn't. I'm not that easily  
offended. You mistook my outrage  
for offense.  
  
JAIME  
Did I?  
(beat)  
How so?  
  
SERENA  
Like I told you. I know what I am.  
I don't need anybody telling me,  
least of all someone like YOU. I  
was angry because you wanted to  
hurt me with those words. Not for  
the words themselves, but for your  
intent. How dare you come to our  
house and insult us?  
  
JAIME is confused.  
  
JAIME  
Us?  
  
SERENA  
Yes, don't deny it. I know you  
tried it with my brother too, but  
you couldn't, so you went after me.  
  
JAIME  
(playful tone)  
So, you're telling me, that the  
mighty lord Stark went crying to  
his little sister last night after  
I spoke to him?  
  
SERENA  
(angry)  
Hardly. I can read my brother  
better than this book, ser.  
(lifting her book)  
I saw you two talking. I don't know  
what you told him exactly, but I  
know my brother.  
  
JAIME secretly admires her courage. It's clear that she  
loves her brother. He tries to make light of the situation:  
  
JAIME  
I was just jesting, what's wrong  
with that?  
  
SERENA doesn't know if she believes him. She is looking at  
him with mistrust.  
  
JAIME  
(in a soft tone)  
I'm really sorry about last night.  
Truly.  
  
SERENA  
Fine.  
  
JAIME  
(confused)  
Fine?  
  
SERENA  
Yes, fine. What were you expecting?  
A song? Good day, ser.  
  
SERENA walks away from him. Good riddance, ser.  
  
JAIME doesn't know what to make of her.  
  
TYRION exits the Great Hall and approaches JAIME. He knows  
there's something wrong with his brother.  
  
JAIME is looking in the distance. Thinking. He may admire  
her, but she's exasperating.  
  
TYRION  
Brother, I thought you were going  
on the hunting trip.  
  
JAIME  
No.

TYRION can see the wheels in JAIME's head turning.

JAIME seems to be getting angrier by the second.  
  
TYRION  
Are you looking for someone?  
  
JAIME  
(annoyed)  
What? No.  
  
TYRION  
What happened?  
  
JAIME is still not looking at TYRION. Since he doesn't know  
how to feel, he settles for anger and contempt:  
  
JAIME  
(with contempt)  
Damn the Starks and their bloody  
honour and righteousness. Thinking  
they are better than everyone else.  
  
JAIME walks away from his brother. Ignoring him.  
  
TYRION  
Where are you going?

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S STABLES - DAY**  
  
SERENA is waiting for the stable boy to ready her horse. She  
hadn't planned on going out today, but after her encounter  
with ser Jaime, she could not wait to get away.  
  
NED is approaching her from behind. We only see his back,  
we can't see his face until he speaks.  
  
NED  
Are you coming on the hunt?  
  
SERENA  
(turning around)  
No.  
  
NED  
(softly)  
Then, where are you going?  
  
SERENA  
Who told you?  
  
NED  
(playing confused)  
Who told me what?  
  
SERENA  
You know what.  
  
NED smiles internally. They know each other very well.  
  
NED  
(sigh)  
Jory. He was worried. He saw you  
walking away from him, he said you  
looked troubled.

NED reaches to her face, he tucks a strand of hair behind  
her ear.  
  
SERENA smiles.  
  
  
SERENA  
I'm fine.  
  
NED  
(with a pointed look)  
You don't look fine.  
  
SERENA  
I am. It's just...  
  
NED  
You need to go out.  
  
SERENA  
(smiling)  
Yes.  
  
NED  
(serious)  
Stay away from him. He knows how to  
get under your skin.  
  
SERENA  
(speaking fast)  
I'm not afraid of him.  
  
NED  
I never said you were.  
(beat, searching her face)  
What did he tell you?  
  
SERENA just shakes her head no.  
  
NED  
(sigh, resignedly)  
Very well.  
  
NED gets closer to her horse. The stable boy has left. He  
starts to check the saddle, double checking that everything  
is tight and secure.  
  
SERENA smiles at that. She decides not to comment on it.  
  
When NED is satisfied, he turns to her:  
  
NED  
I might be leaving soon. How long  
are you going?  
  
SERENA  
(raising an eyebrow)  
You might? I think you already know  
what you are going to do, brother.  
  
NED  
I told him I'd think about it.  
There are matters to discuss with Catelyn.  
  
SERENA  
(matter-of-factually)  
But you're leaving.  
  
NED  
(somber)  
Most probably, yes.  
  
SERENA can't stop thinking that, he doesn't look happy about  
the idea of living. His brother and his sense of duty. She's not happy either:  
  
SERENA  
The last time a brother of mine  
went to King's Landing... I never  
saw him again.  
  
NED  
Those were different times.  
A different King.  
  
SERENA  
I can't say I like this King much either.  
  
NED knows perfectly well how SERENA feels about Robert. But  
NED loves him like a brother, and that makes him overlook  
his faults.  
  
NED  
(sigh)  
Serena...  
  
SERENA  
(giving up)  
Fine. I'm not going to push you. I  
suppose Catelyn is going to do that for me.  
  
NED smiles, grabs her hands and goes serious:  
  
NED  
Would you help her when I'm gone?  
  
SERENA  
Of course.  
  
NED  
It's not going to be easy for her.  
  
SERENA  
She loves you and her children. Of  
course it's going to be hard for  
her. I'll help her any way I can.  
But you know me. I can't stay  
inside for long.  
  
NED  
(smiling)  
I know.  
(beat)  
Well, be careful. And come back soon.  
  
SERENA  
I will. Two days at the most.  
  
They both share a hug and SERENA is off on her horse.

_ ** [GOT - S01E01: Bran Falls from the Tower (DISCLAIMER: Includes sex scene)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQRf0wMhwL4) ** _

  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S NORTH GATE - DAY**  
  
SERENA is approaching in the distance to the castle. When  
she's close enough we hear:  
  
GUARD  
Open the gates!

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
Once she's through the gates SERENA dismounts and hands the  
reins to a stable boy.  
  
SERENA  
Would you take care of that, Rory?  
  
She's pointing to the back of the horse, where we can see a  
roe deer and some rabbits.  
  
RORY  
(without looking at her)  
Yes, my Lady.  
  
She's sensing something is not quite right with Rory.  
Usually the boy would be excited to see her back, especially  
when she's bringing back so much game. She lifts the boy's  
face to her:  
  
SERENA  
What's wrong?  
  
RORY  
It's Bran, my Lady.  
  
SERENA  
(worried)  
Bran? What happened?  
  
RORY  
He fell from the tower.  
  
SERENA  
When?  
  
RORY  
Shortly after you left, my Lady.  
Maester Luwin says he might die.  
  
SERENA doesn't waste another second. We see her disappear,  
running towards the castle.

  
  
**INT. LADY SERENA'S ROOM - DAY**  
  
We see SERENA sitting at her window, with a book on her lap.  
But she's not reading she's looking outside. There's a knock  
on her door. She looks towards it:  
  
SERENA  
Come in.  
  
JON SNOW comes in her room, closes the door behind him. He  
looks sad.  
  
SERENA  
(smiling)  
Hi.  
  
JON  
Hi. Did you go see Bran today?  
  
SERENA  
Yes. I didn't stay long. Catelyn  
was not in the mood for visitors.  
  
JON  
She's always there. I haven't visited.  
  
SERENA  
I'm sure you'll get to see him soon.  
I'll take you there myself if  
it comes to that.  
  
JON  
I hope I can see him before I go.  
(SERENA looks confused)  
I'm leaving.  
  
SERENA  
Leaving?  
(beat, closing her book)  
Where?  
  
JON  
I'm going with uncle Benjen to the Wall.  
  
SERENA  
What?!  
  
SERENA stands up, her book drops to the floor. There's a  
look of disbelief in her face.  
  
JON  
I'm taking the black.  
  
SERENA walks to JON.  
  
JON looks to the floor, he can't stand her inquisitive look.  
  
SERENA stops in front of him.  
  
SERENA  
Catelyn mentioned something.  
I thought she was just wistful  
thinking. Your father has agreed?  
  
JON  
(looking at her)  
Yes, everything is set. There's  
nothing in Winterfell for me. Not  
anymore. We're leaving in a week.  
  
SERENA  
(pleadingly)  
What about your brothers?  
  
SERENA grabs JON's face to force him to look at her. When he  
does, she says:  
  
SERENA  
What about me?  
  
JON sets himself free from her stare, and her grasp. He  
turns from her, he can't stand to look at her. It's too hard.  
  
JON  
Lady Stark doesn't want me here.  
You know that. Everyone knows it.  
With father gone, she---  
  
SERENA interrupts him, grabs him by the arm and forces him  
to look at her again:  
  
SERENA  
(angry)  
You can't. I won't allow it.  
  
JON breaks free again. He looks at her:  
  
JON  
It's not your decision to make.  
  
SERENA is taken aback. She can see the pain in his face.  
  
SERENA  
So, you don't care what I think?  
  
JON goes back to not looking at her:  
  
JON  
Not about this.  
  
SERENA  
If I were your mother I wouldn't---  
  
JON interrupts her:  
  
JON  
But you're not.  
  
JON's words come harsher than he intended, but he must make  
her understand, that it is his life they're talking about.  
But those simple words cut deep into SERENA's soul.  
  
SERENA  
(with heavy words)  
No, I'm not.  
  
JON can't look at her. He can feel the pain in her words.  
  
SERENA is not giving up.  
  
SERENA  
But that doesn't change what I think.  
  
THEY start a fast dialogue:  
  
JON  
It's not your decision to make.  
  
SERENA  
There are other options. I'm sure  
your father can find you a post as  
a squire.  
  
JON  
No. I don't want it.  
  
SERENA  
You could have a life. A family.  
  
JON  
I don't want a family.  
  
SERENA  
Why?  
  
SERENA takes a pause. Her face is pained.  
  
SERENA  
If I could, I'd want a family.  
  
SERENA tries to reach for his arm. JON pulls his arm away  
from her reach and says:  
  
JON  
(in a monotonous tone)  
You already have a family.  
(beat)  
I never did.  
  
Those words are a direct blow to SERENA's gut.  
  
JON  
Please, don't make this harder than  
it already is.  
  
SERENA  
(pleadingly)  
Then, listen to me.  
  
JON  
(cutting in)  
No! I've made my decision. Do you  
want to argue or wish me well?  
  
SERENA  
Is that the only choice I have?  
  
JON is looking at her with teary eyes. He wants to be  
embarrassed about it, but it's hard for him to say goodbye too.  
  
JON  
Please...  
  
SERENA knows she's put up a fight. She's not sure there's  
anything else she could say.  
  
SERENA  
I'm going to miss you.  
  
JON  
Me too.  
  
THEY look at each other. Neither of them sure of what to say  
next.  
  
JON  
They'll keep you busy. Bran needs  
your help.  
  
SERENA looks unsure. There's so many things on her mind.  
But she knows Jon is like her brother, once he's made up his  
mind there is nothing she, or anyone else, could do to  
change it.  
  
SERENA takes JON's hands and looks into his eyes, so like  
her brother's.  
  
SERENA  
Promise you'll take care of yourself.  
  
JON  
I will.  
  
SERENA  
And listen to your uncle Benjen, alright?  
  
JON  
Yes.  
  
SERENA  
And---  
  
JON  
(interrupting)  
Auntie...  
  
SERENA tears up when she hears him calling her "auntie".  
He rarely does anymore.  
  
JON  
Don't cry. If you do, I'll cry too,  
and then, I won't hear the end of  
it from the boys.  
  
SERENA  
Alright, give me a kiss and a hug  
and go.  
  
They embrace. SERENA is trying very hard not to cry.  
  
JON  
I have to go. I promise Robb we'll go  
hunting before I leave.  
  
SERENA just nods, she doesn't trust herself to talk. JON  
turns around and makes to leave. When he's at the door he  
turns around to face her.  
  
JON  
Would you promise me something?  
(she nods)  
Take care of Bran for me, would you?  
Stay by his side, remind him we all  
love him and want him back.  
(she nods again, emphatically)  
  
JON turns around and leaves, he closes the door behind him.  
SERENA waits for a bit, when she thinks he's far from  
earshot she starts to cry.

[ _ **GOT- S01E02: Jaime talks to Jon** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FbdNu2dvuw)

_ ** [GOT - S01E02: Jon says Goodbye to Robb and Ned](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eSPtc9FadM) ** _

_ **(This scene is totally unnecessary, I just have a thing for Robb ;) )** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm not sure about what to do with the next chapter. My original idea was to jump to season 7 and 8 right away, since Jaime's story is pretty much the same as in the show, any deviation will be explained in the chapter that I have already written, and it's already set in season 7. And Serena's story is also linked to other characters', and since she's not changing the narrative I don't really see the need to go through scenes that are already in the show and won't change because I added a new character. Anyway, I'll think about it in the next few days. If you have any preference please, do let me know.


	3. Weird Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird reunions for everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to stick to my original plan and jump ahead on the Seasons. As you will read in this chapter Serena's story is linked to Bran's, and his journey will remain the same as in the show. I didn't think it was necessary to go through the whole story of how they traveled to the Wall and back, when Serena's presence didn't change the course of the action.
> 
> I've added some scenes you can watch from the show, on YouTube, totally optional.
> 
> **2019-09-02 - Updated. (Just some narration points. Dialogue is the same)**

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S NORTH GATE - DAY**  
  
SANSA STARK is running to the North Gate. She doesn't know  
what she is going to find there, but she's anxious. Someone  
had told her that there was something there she needed to  
see.  
  
When she arrives, she sees a lot people gathered around a  
small cart. She goes around it. She finds her lost  
brother, BRAN, sitting at the back. She looks to one side,  
there's a girl she doesn't recognize, MEERA REED, and next  
to her, she sees her aunt, SERENA. THEY both can't believe  
what they are seeing. BRAN's expression is blank. She rushes  
to hug him. No response from him. SERENA finally reacts and  
goes to hug her from behind. SANSA turns around and hugs her  
properly. BRAN is just staring at them, not really there at  
all.  
  


_ ** [GOT - S07E03: Sansa Speaks to Bran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88gw9ZsfutE) ** _

  
  
**INT. LORD'S CHAMBERS - DAY**  
  
SANSA rushes in through the open door to her new chambers.  
Her parents'. She finds it strange that the door is open.  
She sees her aunt inside, but she's not really in the mood  
to talk after her conversation with Bran. SERENA looks fresh  
with clean clothes.  
  
SERENA turns around and sees her. She's startled.  
  
SERENA  
Forgive me, Sansa. I didn't mean to intrude.  
  
SANSA  
I'm using the room now.  
  
SERENA  
I apologize.  
  
SANSA  
No need.  
  
SERENA  
Are you alright?  
  
SANSA  
I just spoke to Bran.  
  
SERENA  
(knowingly)  
Ah...  
  
SANSA  
(deep sigh)  
Well, since you're here, tell me  
where have you been. What happened?  
  
SERENA  
It's hard to explain.  
  
SANSA is tired of that line by now. Bran told her the same  
thing. She is not a child anymore. She has had a fucked up  
journey, too. She can take it.  
  
SANSA  
(pleadingly)  
Try. Please.  
  
SERENA  
I wouldn't know where to start.  
And, it's hard to believe really.  
  
SANSA knows a story or two that are hard to believe, too.  
She tries to hide her annoyance from her face and voice:  
  
SANSA  
He just described my wedding night,  
I think, I can more or less believe  
anything you tell me right now.  
  
SERENA looks at her. She doesn't hide the pain she's feeling  
for her niece. And she can see that SANSA is not backing down.  
  
SERENA  
Alright.  
(beat)  
It's better if we sit down.  
  
SANSA looks at her. She's not sure if Serena is trying to  
distract her, but she sits down on the bed. SERENA sits down  
across from her by the window.  
  
THEY look at each other:  
  
SANSA  
How did you get here?  
  
SERENA  
That's not the simplest way to  
start.  
  
SANSA  
Alright then, just start wherever  
you want.  
  
SERENA takes a deep breath and lets it out. Where to start  
indeed? From the beginning is always good:  
  
SERENA  
We hid in the crypts when Theon  
sacked Winterfell. Bran, Hodor,  
Rickon, Osha, and me. We found  
Maester Luwin afterwards, he told  
us to go North. To Jon. That was  
the plan for a while. And then, we  
met Jojen and Meera Reed on the way.  
If you think Bran is weird, you  
should have met Jojen. He said  
he was sent to Bran. That he needed  
to show him something.  
(beat, sigh)  
I didn't know what to do or what to  
think. You must believe me.  
  
SANSA  
(in a soft tone)  
I do. You don't need to worry about  
that. I will not judge you.  
  
SERENA is relieved by those words. That's her greatest fear,  
feeling judged by the decisions she had to make. Or worse,  
the decisions she had to follow, because she wasn't the one  
making them, in that bloody journey. She feels encouraged by  
SANSA's words, and she continues with more energy:  
  
SERENA  
We traveled together for a while.  
And then it all got complicated. We  
had to hide from Wildings  
everywhere. It became too  
dangerous. We were too many people  
traveling together. Rickon was so  
small. And then, Bran said Rickon  
should stay behind, that he, Osha  
and Shaggy dog should go to the  
Last Harth. I was torn. I didn't  
know what to do.  
  
SANSA  
It was an impossible choice.  
  
SERENA  
(with pain)  
I couldn't leave Bran, I promised  
Jon and your mother that I'd take  
care of him. When she left she made  
me promise I'd take care of him.  
(beat)  
When Robb...  
  
SERENA stops talking. She tries to hold the sobb that  
threatens to come out. It pains her to talk about Robb. She  
can see in SANSA's face her pain mirrored.  
  
SERENA tries to continue:  
  
SERENA  
When Robb left, he also made me  
promise that I'd counsel Bran, and  
take care of him. Your mother never  
saw him awake again... I...  
  
SANSA  
Aunt, look at me.  
(she does)  
No one is blaming you for anything.  
You had an impossible choice to make.  
  
SERENA  
(she nods)  
I thought that Rickon would be  
safe, that Bran needed me more. And  
Bran, he said he had to go meet  
this Three-Eyed Raven person. I was  
suspicious, I didn't know...  
  
SANSA  
(eagerly, she needs some answers)  
Who was he?  
  
SERENA  
He... He was this mystical being,  
like the magical people Old Nan  
talked about in her stories. We  
found him beyond the Wall---  
  
SANSA  
(interrupting)  
You went beyond the Wall with Bran  
and came back?  
  
There is no judgement in SANSA's tone, just amazement.  
  
SERENA  
WE did. We lost Hodor, Summer,  
Jojen... It wasn't easy.  
  
SANSA  
Please, go on.  
  
SERENA  
He was inside a cave. On top of it  
sat the oldest Weirdwood Tree I  
have ever seen, its roots went deep  
into the cave, covering almost all  
of it, and in the middle of that  
web of roots, we found him. He was  
waiting for us. He knew we were  
coming. He was guarded by the  
Children of the Forest.  
  
SERENA looks at SANSA when she says the last part, to see if  
she still believes what she's saying. SANSA just looks  
scared and amazed.  
  
SERENA  
He wanted to show Bran how to use  
his powers. We stayed there for a  
while. But something went wrong.  
I'm not sure what. Suddenly one of  
the Children went to find me, she  
told me we needed to leave, that we  
needed to take Bran. We didn't have  
much time to think. And then  
suddenly, the dead were everywhere.  
Hodor was panicking, and Meera and I  
tried to get Bran out.  
(beat, her voice breaks:)  
I was so scared, Sansa---  
  
SERENA stops talking. She looks out the window. SANSA grabs  
her hand. SERENA looks back at her.  
  
SANSA tries to sound supportive even though, it's all too  
much to believe:  
  
SANSA  
You were brave.  
  
SERENA  
(she puffs)  
No. Meera had to take control,  
I couldn't move.  
  
SANSA  
You got out, you saved Bran, you  
both did.  
  
SERENA  
(not listening to Sansa)  
Bran wasn't really there. Meera  
couldn't get him to wake up. His  
eyes were blank, like they do when  
he's looking into the Tree.  
(beat)  
And when he came back, he wasn't  
Bran anymore.  
  
SANSA can believe that.   
  
SANSA  
He looks different. He told me he's  
the Three-Eyed Raven now.  
  
SERENA  
He is.  
  
SANSA  
He knows things now.  
  
SERENA  
He knows EVERYTHING now.  
  
THEY both look at each other. So much information and  
emotions for the both of them to swallow. After a beat SANSA  
gets pensive, she looks down on her lap, and says:  
  
SANSA  
Did he tell you about me?  
(she looks at SERENA:)  
About Ramsay?  
  
SERENA  
He didn't give me many details. But  
he told me he was a monster.  
  
SANSA  
(still looking at SERENA:)  
He was, but he's dead now. I killed him.  
  
SANSA waits for her aunt's reaction, waiting to see if  
there's any judgement on her face. She sees none.  
  
SERENA  
(forcefully)  
Good!  
  
SERENA reaches to SANSA and hugs her. It's all it takes for  
SANSA to break down and cry. THEY both do.  
  


_ ** [GOT - S07E04: Sansa and Arya in the Crypt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL--9LGizCw) ** _

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL'S CRYPT - DAY**  
  
ARYA and SANSA are talking. They haven't seen each other for  
years. A lot has happened. THEY are hugging.  
  
SANSA  
Arya, Bran is home, too.  
(beat)  
And aunt Serena.  
  
ARYA's happiness is betraying her face. She's not used to  
feel that way, but she is. She can't believe it. Two people  
that she thought were dead are alive. ARYA smiles.  
  
ARYA  
I have to go see them.  
  
SERENA is walking towards them. SANSA and ARYA hear her  
voice before they can see her:  
  
SERENA  
You won't have to go very far.  
  
ARYA rushes to her and they both hug.  
  
ARYA  
How?  
  
SERENA looks at SANSA with a knowing smile and says:  
  
SERENA  
It's a long story.  
  
ARYA  
I want to hear all about it. But I  
want to see Bran first.  
  
Before SERENA can say anything else, ARYA is running to leave.  
  
SERENA  
(smiling)  
Wait for us!  
  
SERENA turns to look at SANSA and she sees her looking worried.  
  
SERENA  
What's wrong?  
  
SANSA  
I think I've had my fill of weird  
reunions.  
  
SERENA  
What did she say?  
  
SANSA  
Do you know where she's been? What  
she's done?  
  
SERENA  
Bran told me about her.  
  
SANSA  
Of course.  
  
SANSA starts walking away. SERENA doesn't follow. SANSA  
turns around:  
  
SANSA  
Aren't you coming?  
  
SERENA  
Yes, but I'm not going with you,  
I'm leaving.  
  
SANSA  
Leaving? You just got here. Where  
are you going?  
  
SERENA  
I want to help securing provisions.  
I want to help the people in  
Wintertown. And the people that are  
arriving.  
  
SANSA  
You need to rest. You've been  
through a lot.  
  
SERENA thinks she's not letting SANSA win that easily. This  
is not a competition, but if someone has been through a lot:  
  
SERENA  
What about you?  
  
SANSA  
I've had time to rest.  
  
SERENA gives her a pointed look. SANSA tries to fix it:  
  
SANSA  
A little.  
  
SANSA smiles, she knows SERENA is not buying it.   
  
SERENA  
Let me do this, please. I want to  
be useful.  
  
SANSA  
You don't need my permission.  
  
SERENA  
You're the Lady of Winterfell now,  
of course I do.  
  
SANSA  
Until Jon arrives.  
  
SERENA  
It suits you better.  
  
SANSA  
Don't tell him that or he'll run to  
the woods, never to be seen again.  
  
SERENA  
(laughing)  
I won't.  
  
SANSA  
(serious)  
Be careful. If something happens to  
you, and you're not here when he  
comes back...  
  
SERENA  
Don't worry, I'll be fine.  
  
THEY smile at each other. SANSA grabs SERENA by the arm and  
THEY leave the crypt.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
SERENA is walking alongside SANSA towards the North Gate.  
There's a stable boy holding the reins of her horse. But  
before she can climb up on her horse, something catches her  
eye. She looks back. Yes, she saw right. She turns to SANSA.  
  
SERENA  
Sansa?  
  
SANSA  
Yes.  
  
SERENA  
What in the seven hells is Jaime  
Lannister doing here?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think.  
\---------------  
I hope you didn't get lost there.  
2nd scene - Happens just after Sansa spoke to Bran at the Godswood in Winterfell.  
3rd scene - I just omitted the conversation between Sansa and Arya because it's the same as in the show.  
And, well, our special guest appearance at the end will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	4. Travelling with Ser Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is charmingly annoying. Serena does not know what to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I've updated the chapter count to 20. I have more or less written most of the story by now, my muse has been behaving this past week, I can't believe how much I've written in these past few days. Anyway, 20 is a rough number (I've completed 12 chapters already), but I don't think it's going to be more than that. I also added that, since my writing is going well, I'll be updating every Sunday.
> 
> I have also added some YouTube video links to the previous chapters, so you can go watch some scenes from the show in between mine, totally optional. Sadly this one doesn't have any.
> 
> **2019-09-02 - Updated. (Just some narration/guidance points. Dialogue is the same)**  
Yeah, I know, I uploaded it yesterday and I'm already making changes. I guess I'm still trying to find my style, and the best way to tell the story in a way that's engaging. Like I said at the beginning, just bare with me.  
I've made changes to all the chapters but, if you've read them already, you don't need to revisit them. The dialogue, for the most part, is untouched, the action is the same, I just wanted to add more narration points.

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
We continue where we left off. SERENA can't believe her eyes.  
JAIME LANNISTER is in the middle of the courtyard,  
training people.  
  
SERENA  
Sansa, what in the seven hells is  
Jaime Lannister doing here?  
  
SANSA follows her gaze. She smiles. She looks back at  
SERENA, it feels good to know something she doesn't, it's payback time:  
  
  
SANSA  
Oh, it's hard to explain.  
  
SERENA gives her a pointed look. She knows what SANSA is  
doing.  
  
SERENA  
Try. Please.  
  
SANSA sighs, she takes pity on SERENA:  
  
SANSA  
Look, I'm not sure I like it or him  
either. He came North after Cersei  
blew up the Sept. He met up with  
Brienne, by chance, and they and  
Podrick brought me to Jon. He's  
here under my protection. Brienne  
has vouched for him.  
  
SERENA does not look impressed. She's heard about BRIENNE,  
but she can't think about a thing she could say, to make her  
trust Jaime fucking Lannister.  
  
SANSA sees the way SERENA is looking at her, she adds:  
  
SANSA  
Fervently.  
  
SERENA  
I don't believe this.  
  
SANSA  
Trust me. I couldn't either. You  
should have seen Jon's face when he  
saw him, too.  
(beat, looking at JAIME)  
But they saved me, aunt. He helped  
saving me from the Boltons, and he  
took me to Castle Black.  
(beat, looking at SERENA)  
And, afterwards, he fought  
alongside Jon against Ramsay.  
  
SERENA sighs. "Well, I'll be damned!"  
  
SERENA  
It's hard to believe, if it weren't  
you telling me...  
  
SANSA  
Aunt.  
(SERENA looks at her)  
I can't believe I'm about to say  
this. He's changed. He can still be  
insufferable if he wants to be.  
But, since he arrived, he hasn't  
given us any reason to doubt him or  
his intentions.  
(beat)  
If you don't trust me, talk to  
Brienne when she comes back.  
  
SERENA  
Of course I trust you, Sansa. It's  
just that, the last time I saw him,  
we weren't on good terms. And his  
family---  
  
SANSA  
(interrupting)  
You can't judge him for his family.  
Tyrion was kind to me. Truly. And  
ser Jaime was... He is the reason  
I'm alive right now.  
  
SERENA  
Fair enough. I just, I need time to  
accept it.  
  
SANSA  
I understand.  
  
THEY smile to each other.  
  
SERENA gets on her horse.  
  
SANSA  
Please, be careful.  
  
SERENA  
Don't worry. I'll be fine, I  
promise.  
  
SERENA waves her goodbye and leaves. SANSA turns around and  
goes back to the castle.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, JUST OUTSIDE THE NORTH GATE - DAY**  
  
SERENA is riding her horse just outside the gates when she  
hears a horse fast approaching, and someone shouting:  
  
JAIME  
My Lady!  
  
She doesn't stop.  
  
JAIME  
My Lady! Wait!  
  
With a loud sigh she takes the horse to a halt. She doesn't  
turn around. She wanted to avoid talking to Jaime, until she  
had had time to think about what Sansa had told her. No luck  
there!  
  
JAIME  
(arriving next to her)  
My Lady, I'm happy to see you.  
(SERENA raises an eyebrow)  
I truly am. I'm glad you're safe  
and well.  
  
SANSA  
Thank you, ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME is surprised to hear her say that. He recovers fast.  
  
JAIME  
That's a fine mare you have.  
  
Serena's horse is a jet black mare. Tall and majestic.  
  
SERENA  
Thank you. Her name is Spear. She's  
from Dorne.  
  
JAIME  
Dornish horses are beyond compare.  
  
JAIME knows exactly what he wants to know, and it's nothing  
to do with her horse, so, he tries to catch her with her  
guard down:  
  
JAIME  
May I ask where are you going?  
  
SANSA  
(sigh)  
Well, if you must know, I'm going  
to help bring in provisions, I  
heard there's a party that left  
yesterday to Long Lake. I think I  
can catch up to them. If not, I can  
always try and hunt something on  
the way.  
  
JAIME  
And, you're going alone?  
  
SERENA  
(offended)  
What makes you think I need company  
or protection? I know these parts  
better than my own hand.  
  
JAIME sighs. She really hasn't changed, has she? But,  
doesn't she know the roads are very dangerous now?  
  
JAIME  
Forgive me. I didn't mean to offend  
you. I know you're a capable woman.  
But, do you a have a Valyrian steel  
sword?  
  
SERENA takes a second to think. She's not ready to accept defeat.  
Not today, ser Jaime:  
  
SERENA  
My brother used to have one. It  
belonged to our family. It was  
never returned to us.  
  
JAIME wasn't expecting this turn on the conversation.  
Various thoughts go through his mind: "Oh, boy, this is  
awkward", "how does she do that? How does she turn everything  
on me?". He sighs and settles for:  
  
JAIME  
I know.  
  
SERENA  
And, do you know what happened to it?  
  
JAIME  
My father kept it, he had it reforged.  
  
SERENA  
He, what? He defiled my family's sword?!  
  
JAIME  
Believe me when I say, that I  
would've never condone it.  
  
SERENA looks at him, she sees sincerity in his voice and face.  
  
SERENA  
What happened to it?  
  
JAIME  
He made two swords with it.  
  
SERENA  
Two?  
  
JAIME  
Yes. The original sword was large  
enough to make two.  
  
SERENA  
I see.  
  
JAIME  
I wasn't there when it happened. I  
would've told him to send it back  
to your family.  
  
SERENA  
I doubt there was anything you  
could have said to change his mind.  
  
JAIME  
Perhaps you're right.  
  
JAIME looks at her. SERENA is thinking about something.  
She's lost in thought.  
  
JAIME  
What's wrong?  
  
SERENA  
Nothing. I was just remembering  
something.  
  
SERENA smiles despite herself.  
  
JAIME  
(smiling back)  
Alright.  
  
SERENA  
We used to dare each other, when we  
were children, to see if we could  
lift it.  
  
JAIME  
Oh! A short game I suppose.  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
(smiling)  
It sure was. Brandon was the one  
who was always trying. After all,  
it was supposed to pass down to  
him. They always let me try,  
especially Ned, he was more  
patient. I couldn't even lift the  
hilt above my ankles.

  
JAIME is just looking at her. Enjoying her story, and afraid  
to say something, that would make her stop talking. After  
all, he gets bored while traveling, his favourite  
entertainment: "story time".  
  
SERENA  
But one day my father put a stop to it.  
  
JAIME  
What happened? I guess he wasn't  
thrilled to find out about your game.  
  
SERENA  
(amused)  
Oh, no, he wasn't.  
(beat)  
The boys came to find me. I was  
practicing my needlework by the  
fire. Brandon told Ned that he had  
lifted it. But he had no witnesses,  
of course, so, Ned wanted him to do  
it in front of him. They went  
looking for me, so I could see it  
too. I don't know where Benjen was.  
Anyway, we went into my father's  
study, the sword was over the  
mantle. We had never tried to get  
it from there, but Brandon had  
something to prove, so, he stood on  
a chair and tried to lift it.  
  
JAIME  
It went wrong.  
  
SERENA  
So wrong. It fell on my head.  
  
JAIME  
Ouch!  
  
SERENA  
Yes, you could say that. I can  
still feel it when I remember it. I  
have a scar to prove it too. And  
the sound it made when it fell!  
(beat)  
And the blood. You can't imagine  
how it bled.  
  
JAIME  
I can. I've been hit on the head.  
  
SERENA  
(in a teasing tone)  
Oh, I believe you.  
  
JAIME smiles, he had that one coming.  
  
SERENA  
Anyway, Ned almost melted to the  
ground with fear. Our father  
arrived when he heard all the  
commotion. He was furious. He was a  
fair man, serious, but a caring  
father. He would never hit us, but,  
when he saw all that blood all over  
my face...  
  
JAIME  
I bet his heart stopped at that.  
So, what happened?  
  
SERENA  
My brothers could not sit properly  
for a week.  
  
THEY laugh.  
  
SERENA  
We never touched it again.  
  
JAIME  
What about your other sister? She  
never tried?  
  
SERENA  
(sigh)  
Oh well, Lyanna always tried to  
steer clear off Brandon's mischief.  
She was always away, riding. She  
was never the one to stay inside.  
  
JAIME  
I would have thought you were the same.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, no. Me! I was more like Sansa  
when she was that age.  
  
JAIME  
Really? I would have never guessed  
it.  
  
SERENA  
Why not?  
  
JAIME looks at her, he's trying to decide if she's mocking him.  
Is she serious? Can't she see it?  
  
JAIME  
I see how you are now, it's hard to  
imagine you indoors, practicing  
your needle work, and listening to  
your Septa.  
  
SERENA  
I did! I was the dutiful daughter.  
Lyanna was too wild, I had to  
counteract it.  
(beat, SERENA goes serious)  
It all changed, though. My  
priorities changed. Afterwards, I  
was the one who could not bare to  
be trapped inside.  
  
SERENA stops talking. She's thinking.

JAIME does not want to press her. After a while he says:  
  
JAIME  
Well, I hope it pleases you to know  
that my father gave one of the  
swords to me, and I gave it to the  
lady Brienne, and sent her on her  
way to find your nieces. I told her  
to use it to defend Ned Stark's  
daughters.  
  
SERENA  
What happened to the other one?  
  
JAIME  
It was meant for Joffrey. I have it  
now. When all of this is over, I'll  
give it back to your family.  
  
JAIME waits to see her reaction. SERENA is just looking  
ahead, thinking.  
  
SERENA  
Thank you for telling me.  
  
JAIME is waiting to see if she'll say anything else. And  
then, he can't help himself and he starts smiling.  
  
SERENA  
(suspiciously)  
Why are you smiling?  
  
JAIME  
Your story. I just, I can imagine  
you trying to live up to their  
mischief.  
  
SERENA  
It was mostly Brandon. Ned and I  
just tagged along; and Benjen was  
too shy to try anything. I miss it.  
  
JAIME  
You mean, them?  
  
SERENA  
No... I mean, yes, of course. But,  
it's more about being young and  
free. Not a care in the world. One  
of my main concerns was to get my  
stitches straight.  
  
JAIME  
I know what you mean.  
(beat)  
We used to dare each other, too. My  
sister dared me once to jump off  
the cliffs in Casterly Rock.  
  
SERENA  
Did you do it?  
  
JAIME  
Of course! She didn't think I'd do it.  
But I did.  
(beat, with a sigh)  
And then she ran off to tell our  
father. He didn't share your  
father's qualms about hitting his  
son. I think I couldn't walk  
straight for a week.  
  
SERENA makes a pained face at that. She never met Tywin, but  
she's heard about him. And, from what she knows, it must've  
been hard to be his child.  
  
SERENA  
Sorry.  
  
SERENA thinks for a second. She would've never done that.  
Even with everything her brothers did, especially Brandon,  
she would've never told their father about it.  
  
SERENA  
But, why would she tell on you? I  
mean, if she knew he was going to  
punish you.  
  
JAIME  
I don't know. I guess she was  
scared to do it. She couldn't bare  
the thought of me doing something  
she couldn't.  
  
SERENA gives JAIME a side look, she rolls her eyes.  
  
JAIME  
(suspicious)  
What?  
  
SERENA  
(shaking her head)  
Nothing... It's just...  
(beat)  
Anyway, since we're talking about her...  
  
SERENA looks at JAIME, waiting to see if he'll complain  
about the topic. JAIME just throws his head back with a:  
"hear we go", kinda face.  
  
JAIME  
Go ahead.  
  
SERENA  
Why did you leave King's Landing?  
(beat)  
Why did you leave her?  
  
JAIME  
That's a long and complicated story.  
  
SERENA  
Well, my family has had plenty of  
those in the past days. I think I  
can handle it.  
  
JAIME  
I can imagine.  
(beat)  
It's just... It's related to  
something I haven't shared with  
many people. Only one really.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, fair enough.  
  
SERENA is ready to drop it. She doesn't want to push him to  
tell her something, he is not comfortable with.  
  
JAIME  
Anyway, I guess I owe it to your  
family. To give you an explanation.  
  
SERENA  
I don't want you tell me, because  
you feel you owe it to my family.  
If you're not comfortable...  
  
JAIME  
No, it's just... It's something I  
decided long ago it was my burden  
to bare.  
  
SERENA  
I understand.  
  
JAIME  
But, I'll tell you. Maybe tonight  
when we make camp?  
  
SERENA  
Very well.  
  
With that, THEY pick up the pace and ride in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think. I would really like to know what you think of the story, please.**  
\----------  
A few notes on the chapter.  
\- Jaime talks about Serena having a Septa. I really don't know if that was the case. Since in the North they follow the Old Gods, I'm not sure she would've had a Septa. I guess the ladies in the North must have some kind of Septa or governess; but I used the term Septa here, because it'd be the term Jaime is more used to, and because I thought it was better for readers to understand. I couldn't find anywhere a reference of them having either.  
\- Jaime also talks about Cersei being scared to jump from the cliffs. I know, in the books, he talks about her daring him, to touch the lions inside the cages beneath The Rock. And he couldn't do it, and she did. So, in the case of jumping off the cliffs, I suppose it would've been the same. She probably would've done it and he wouldn't. But, since Jaime is not afraid to die, and all... for plot purposes, I decided to make it like is told in the chapter.


	5. Wildfire Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime keeps his promise, and tells Serena about the day he killed the Mad King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter early because I wanted to give the story a push, since I've been writing steadily. Next update will be on Sunday.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: There are some lines that are taken directly from the show, and some that are paraphrasing/adapting others. I do not claim them as my own, of course. Credit goes to the writers of the show.**
> 
> Also, in case you haven't seen it, I wanted you to know that I have updated all the previous chapters. The dialogues, for the most part, are untouched, the action is the same, I just wanted to add more narration/guidance points. I guess I'm still trying to find my style, and the best way to tell the story in a way that's engaging. Like I said at the beginning, just bare with me. But, really, if you've read them already, you don't need to revisit them.

**EXT. WOODS - NIGHT**  
  
We see SERENA and JAIME sitting by a fire. They are eating a  
rabbit SERENA caught.  
  
JAIME seems mesmerized by the fire. He just starts talking  
out of the blue, he takes SERENA by surprise.  
  
JAIME  
She used wildfire. Cersei. To blow up  
he Sept.  
  
SERENA is taken aback by that information.  
  
SERENA  
I thought it was not easy to make.  
Almost impossible.  
  
JAIME  
The one she used was already in the city.  
Stored beneath the Sept.  
  
SERENA  
(so many questions)  
How do you know that? Who put it  
there? Um...  
  
JAIME  
The Mad King was obsessed with it.  
He had a group of pyromancers at  
his command. They were making jars  
of it by the hundreds.  
  
SERENA looks horrified.  
  
JAIME  
He had them place caches of  
wildfire all over the city. Beneath  
the Sept of Baelor and the slums of  
Flea Bottom. Under houses, stables,  
taverns. Even beneath the Red Keep  
itself. He became paranoid. He saw  
enemies everywhere. Then, he started  
burning people, people he thought  
were plotting against him, or  
simply looked at him in a way, he  
didn't like. I couldn't do  
anything, and it ate at me. I can  
still smell them while they were  
burning. I can still hear queen  
Rhaella's screams and cries when he  
rapped her, while I was on guard  
duty outside her chambers...  
(beat)  
Before I joined the Kingsguard, I  
just wanted to be a true knight,  
like the ones from the stories, and  
be among them. I believed in it.  
Defend my king, protect the  
innocent, and all those honorable  
vows they make you swear. And then,  
I realized, it was all a lie. The  
King is just a man. And just like  
any man, he's got flaws. And even  
when he's committing the most  
atrocious crimes, you can't do  
anything about it, because you're  
sworn to protect him. But, that day,  
I couldn't. I couldn't just stand  
there, and do nothing.  
  
SERENA is sitting very still, trying to take it all in.  
  
JAIME takes a breath. He continues:  
  
JAIME  
My father entered the city on false  
pretense, I told the King as much.  
He did not listen. And, when the  
news arrived that my father's army  
was sacking the city, it was  
already too late. Then, the King  
told me to bring him my father's  
head. I told him to surrender. He  
didn't listen, again. Instead, he  
turned to one of his pyromancers,  
"burn them all", he said. He wanted  
to blow up the whole city, and with  
it, everybody that was inside. I  
don't think the bastard expected to die.  
He thought himself a dragon.  
(beat)  
I killed the pyromancer first.  
Then, Aerys turned around, and tried  
to flee. He kept saying "burn them  
all", he was enraged. He had more  
pyromancers in the Keep, I was  
afraid one of them will hear him,  
and come. So, I did the only thing I  
could think of, to stop him. I ran  
after him, and drove my sword into  
his back, and slit his throat for  
good measure.  
  
SERENA can't speak yet. She's trying to process the story.  
  
JAIME is still looking at the fire  
  
SERENA sees a single tear roll down his cheek.  
  
SERENA  
(softly)  
Jaime...  
  
JAIME  
(looking up at her and  
wiping away the tear)  
Forgive me, my Lady, I...  
  
JAIME gets up, turns around and starts to walk away.  
  
SERENA gets up too. When she speaks, JAIME stops walking:  
  
SERENA  
I always thought strange that you  
killed him, but, you didn't claim  
the throne for you. Or your father.  
  
JAIME turns around to face her. Surprised by her confession.  
Surprised, that she had given any thought to his worst day,  
beyond of what everybody thought.  
  
JAIME  
I never wanted the throne.  
  
SERENA  
I guess your father felt  
differently.  
  
JAIME  
He didn't know what was going to  
happen. By the time he arrived in  
the Throne Room, your brother had  
already claimed it for Robert.  
  
SERENA  
(with sarcasm)  
And what a king he was!  
  
JAIME  
He wasn't build to sit still,  
listening to the complaints of the  
people.  
  
SERENA  
He was an idiot. I never liked him,  
really.  
  
JAIME  
You did not?  
  
SERENA  
No, I told Ned as much. When I  
heard he wanted to marry Lyanna, I  
was afraid for her. And I know Ned  
was worried too. She would have  
NEVER put up with his whoring.  
  
JAIME  
Oh, yes, he liked his whores.  
  
SERENA  
I know. I heard the stories. We all  
did.  
  
THEY both stand where they are. Looking at each other. It  
seems as though a truce has been reached.  
  
JAIME  
Anyway, Cersei used the same  
wildfire. When I arrived in King's  
Landing, I saw the smoke in the  
distance. My first thought was:  
"what in the seven hells has she  
done now?"  
  
SERENA  
You knew it had been her?  
  
JAIME  
Yes. I never told her about the  
wildfire. But, if there was anyone  
in the city capable of discovering  
it, it was her. Tyrion had found  
some of it. He didn't know the full  
extent.  
  
SERENA  
Why didn't you tell anyone about it?  
  
JAIME  
I was supposed to guard my King's  
secrets.  
  
SERENA looks surprised by that revelation. Is he really serious?  
  
SERENA  
Well, after sticking a sword in his  
back, you'd think his secrets  
wouldn't matter anymore.  
  
JAIME looks offended. SERENA notices.  
  
JAIME sits down, he looks as though he's done talking.  
  
SERENA  
(softly)  
Forgive me, I didn't mean to sound  
so crass.  
  
JAIME  
(angry)  
It did matter. I had a reason to  
kill him. I didn't have a reason to  
spill his secrets. I didn't know  
Robert, I had no idea the kind of  
man he was, just that he was a good  
fighter. I was not going to tell a man  
I didn't know, that he had at  
his disposal one of the most  
dangerous weapons known to man.  
And I couldn't get rid of it myself. It  
had to stay hidden.  
  
SERENA  
You're right.  
(beat)  
(tentatively:)  
So, then, you saw the fire and went  
to see it for yourself?  
  
JAIME looks at SERENA. Trying to decide if he's going to  
continue with his story.  
  
JAIME  
By the time I got there, she was  
already getting crowned.  
  
SERENA  
She wasn't wasting any time.  
  
JAIME  
No. Before I talked to her, I heard  
about all the people she murdered.  
The same people I tried to save  
from the Mad King.  
(beat)  
I heard about Tommen...  
  
JAIME stops talking. It's hard for him to talk about Tommen.  
  
SERENA notices it, she tries to make him feel better:  
  
SERENA  
I was sorry to hear about him. He  
seemed like a sweet boy when he was  
here.  
  
JAIME  
Thank you. He really was.  
(beat)  
She didn't even care about him. She  
said, he had betrayed us. I  
couldn't believe those words were  
coming out of her mouth. The only  
thing you could be sure about her,  
was that she loved her children.  
  
SERENA  
She must love you, too. She risked  
a lot to be with you. You both did.  
  
JAIME  
I'm not sure love was what she felt.  
Not anymore.  
  
SERENA didn't want to comment on that. She wasn't sure,  
she wanted to know more about their twisted relationship.  
  
JAIME  
When I talked to her, she was  
completely mad with power. Not  
listening to me, not listening to  
reason. She tried to denied she had  
been responsible for the Sept. And  
then, when she realized I wasn't  
fooled, she acted like it was  
nothing. Like they deserved it.  
And, that's when I knew I had lost her.  
She murdered hundreds of people,  
and she didn't care. Even members  
of our family, and she didn't care.  
Tommen---  
(he chokes)  
That darling boy threw himself from  
the Red Keep because of her---  
  
SERENA  
(interrupting)  
What?! I though he was in the Sept  
when it happened.  
  
JAIME  
Oh, no. She made sure he was safe.  
Safe? Huh!  
  
SERENA  
I...  
  
JAIME  
He must've been heartbroken. He  
was a sweet boy. He cared about  
people... About Margaery...  
  
JAIME thinks for a second. A small smile appears on his face:  
  
JAIME  
She gave him a kitten, you know?  
Ser Pounce he called him.  
  
SERENA smiles.  
  
SERENA  
What happened to him?  
  
JAIME  
I took him with me.  
  
SERENA is surprised by that. Who knew he'd be so  
sentimental.  
  
SERENA  
Really?  
  
JAIME  
Yes. As it turns out, he's a better  
hunter than I am. On our way here,  
the bastard was eating his diner,  
while I was still hopelessly trying  
to get something. He wasn't keen on  
sharing either.  
  
SERENA pulls a disgusted face at that. JAIME smiles.  
  
JAIME  
He's roaming Winterfell now. Lady  
Sansa has taken a shine to him.  
  
SERENA  
Yes. Apparently, she likes to take  
in strays now.  
  
THEY smile.  
  
JAIME  
Huh! I couldn't leave him behind.  
Tommen would've wanted him to be  
taken care of. I wouldn't trust my  
sister to take care of anyone, or  
anything right now.  
  
SERENA  
What did she say. When you told her  
you were leaving?  
  
JAIME  
I don't think she believed me.  
Until I walked away, of course.  
I've always come back to her. Not  
this time. I served mad Kings and  
unfit Kings, because I didn't have  
a choice. I was trapped by my vows.  
But, I've been relieved of them,  
so, I wasn't going to stand there,  
watching as she destroys  
everything, and everyone that gets  
in her way.  
  
SERENA  
That must have taken a lot of  
courage.  
  
JAIME takes a second to think. He looks at SERENA:  
  
JAIME  
Are you mocking me? I really can't  
tell.  
  
SERENA  
I'm not. I'm serious. She had her  
claws on you. It's not easy to walk  
away from your family either.  
  
JAIME  
I used to only care about my  
family. Especially about her. That  
changed.  
  
SERENA  
How so?  
  
JAIME  
When I met the Lady Brienne. She  
uh... Well, let's say she didn't  
take any of my bullshit.  
  
SERENA  
Impressive. She must be some woman.  
  
JAIME  
She is.  
  
SERENA  
I'm glad for you. I guess it must  
be freeing.  
  
JAIME  
Scary too. And lonely.  
  
SERENA  
You still have your brother.  
  
JAIME  
I haven't talked to him since he  
left King's Landing, and he  
murdered our father.  
  
SERENA  
Oh!  
(beat)  
You really have a fucked up family,  
don't you?  
  
JAIME  
Sometimes I wonder if it would all  
have been different had my mother lived.  
  
SERENA  
You can't dwell on that. It'll  
drive you mad. Trust me, I've tried.  
What happened, happened, we  
just need to try and make the best  
of it. And try not to make the same  
mistakes again.  
  
JAIME  
What mistakes keep you awake at  
night?  
  
SERENA was not expecting that change in the subject. She  
walked right into it.  
  
SERENA  
Many. But like I said, I try not to  
dwell on them.  
  
JAIME  
One?  
  
SERENA  
Maybe I'll tell you another day.  
We should get some sleep.  
  
JAIME  
I won't give up that easily.  
(beat)  
I'll take the first watch.  
  
SERENA  
(with sarcasm)  
Oh, yes! Please! Keep me safe with  
your valyrian steel sword.  
  
JAIME just shakes his head. He's getting used to her teasing.  
  
SERENA gets an extra blanket from her horse, she gives it to JAIME.  
  
SERENA  
Take it, you need it more than I do,  
southern boy.  
  
JAIME  
Thank you.  
  
SERENA  
Wake me up in a few hours.  
  
JAIME just nods. He's looking into the fire again.  
  
SERENA lies down next to the fire. She is looking at JAIME.  
She closes her eyes. Opens them again.

JAIME is still looking at the fire.

SERENA gets up.  
  
JAIME sees her moving and looks up, when she's standing in  
front of him.  
  
SERENA  
I think you need a hug.  
  
JAIME is dumbstruck. She keeps surprising him.  
  
JAIME  
I beg you pardon.  
  
SERENA  
I think. You. Need. A hug.  
(beat)  
I'm told I'm a good hugger.  
  
JAIME  
Is that so?  
  
SERENA  
(smugly)  
As a matter of fact, it is. People  
line up outside the castle for the  
privilege of one of my hugs.  
  
JAIME  
I'm sure they do, but I'm alright.  
  
SERENA  
No, you're not.  
  
JAIME  
Seriously.  
  
SERENA  
I'm serious too.  
  
JAIME  
You're not going to let this go,  
are you?  
  
SERENA  
(determinedly)  
No.  
  
With a heavy sigh JAIME gets up from the floor with a: "this  
is awkward", look.  
  
SERENA doesn't care, as soon as he's up she goes for him and  
gives him a hug.  
  
At first JAIME is stiff and hoping for a quick hug. But  
SERENA doesn't let him go that easily.  
  
JAIME starts to relax after a few seconds. Then, he's  
hugging her back. He closes his eyes and lets out a big  
sigh.  
  
SERENA starts to pull back, but he's not ready to let her  
go, and he holds her back in place. She smiles against his  
chest. After a few more seconds, he lets her go, she steps  
back and looks at him.  
  
JAIME wants to feel embarrassed, but settles in touched.  
  
  
JAIME  
Thank you. I, I guess I needed that.  
  
SERENA  
(smiling)  
I know. I'm going to sleep now.  
  
JAIME  
Alright.  
  
SERENA goes back to her spot by the fire.

JAIME can't keep his eyes off her now. SHE is some woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think. I would really like to know what you think of the story, please.**
> 
> \---------------  
**A few more notes:**  
\- When Jaime says on the chapter: "What the hell has she done now", meaning Cersei and the Sept. Well, that's exactly what I thought, when I saw Nikolaj's (and yes, I say Nikolaj, I don't think, it was the writer's intention to portray any kind of emotion at that moment) face, when he arrives in King's Landing, and sees the smoke in the distance. Great acting on his part, and really bad writing from then onward, when it came to his character. I now that Season 8 butchered his character development, but I always thought that it was done since Season 7. For me, that would have been the perfect moment for him to walk away. I didn't understand how could he forgive/forget/move on from what Cersei did. She used the same wildfire, he once tried to save the city from. But, hey, all was explained in Season 8, when Jaime confessed, that he didn't really care about the innocent anyway, yeah right!
> 
> \- I also decided to include Ser Pounce. I don't know where that came from, to be honest. I remember I was researching something, and then I got confused about the number of cats Tommen had. Because there's a difference. In the books, Margaery is the one that gives Tommen the kittens, three of them. And, in the show, he already has Ser Pounce when she goes to "seduce him". So, I got confused. I also may have read a fanfiction, where Tommen had them from the very beggining of the story. So yeah, my mind was a mess. And then, I tried finding out what happened to the poor fellow, when Tommen died, and I found out that, apparently, D&D have confirmed that Cersei executed Ser Pounce. This is what they said about it:
> 
> _“Cersei hated the name ‘Ser Pounce’ so much she could not allow him to survive,” showrunner David Benioff tells EW. “So she came up with her most diabolical [execution]. Ser Pounce’s death was so horrible we couldn’t even put it on the air.”_
> 
> So, nope, that's not going to happen in my story. And, I guess, the dismissive way he talked about it, was what prompted me to add him, and I'm not even a cat person. I was upset. So, at least in my story, Ser Pounce is now happy roaming Winterfell, thank you very much. And I decided to mix the book version and the show's. Tommen only had the one cat, and it was a gift from Margaery.


	6. A Bear Tale and a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena tells Jaime about her accident. Jaime wants to tell Serena one of his worst secrets.

**EXT. WOODS - NIGHT**  
  
SERENA is sitting by a fire. They have caught up with the  
party that was traveling to Long Lake. She has been  
on the road for over a week.  
  
We see JAIME approaching balancing two bowls of food in his  
arms, and almost failing at it.  
  
SERENA is tempted to help him, but she doesn't want to  
offend him.  
  
JAIME bows, so she can catch one of the bowls.  
  
JAIME  
My lady.  
  
SERENA  
(taking the bowl)  
Thank you, good ser.  
  
JAIME sits down in front of her, with the fire in the  
middle.  
  
JAIME  
I hate the fucking North.  
  
SERENA  
(irritated)  
Sixty-five times!  
  
JAIME  
What?  
  
SERENA  
Sixty-five times you've complained  
about the North, or the cold, or  
both.  
  
JAIME  
(smug)  
You're keeping count? I'm  
flattered.  
  
SERENA suppresses the urge to throw her spoon at him. She  
takes a deep breath.  
  
JAIME just loves it when he gets to her. He has been having  
fun this past week, not that he'd ever tell her that.  
  
JAIME  
It's not my fault that it's so  
bloody cold in here. Down south---  
  
SERENA  
(interrupting)  
(irritated)  
By the gods, if you start talking  
again, about how warm it is in  
Casterly Rock. Or how nice it is to  
bathe at the beach on a hot summer  
day, I'm going to knock you down.  
  
SERENA will never admit that since he talked about it,  
the image of a semi naked Jaime, swimming in the beach,  
has given her more headaches than she can count.  
  
JAIME  
(mischievously)  
Is that a promise?  
  
SERENA  
You're impossible.  
  
JAIME  
I have been accused of worse.  
Believe me.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, I do.  
  
SERENA gets up to go.  
  
JAIME  
Where are you going?  
  
SERENA  
Away from you.  
  
JAIME  
Come on, you're no fun.  
  
SERENA sits down again with a sigh.  
  
JAIME  
Besides, you still owe me a story.  
  
SERENA  
No, I don't.  
  
JAIME  
You do. You promised you'd tell me  
one of the mistakes that keep you  
awake at night. I'm still waiting.  
  
SERENA  
I did not make such a promise.  
  
JAIME  
Are you calling me a liar?  
  
SERENA  
No. You're just bending the truth  
to your convenience.  
  
JAIME  
It sounds to me like you're calling  
me a liar.  
  
SERENA  
You're impossible.  
  
JAIME  
You said that already.  
  
SERENA goes quiet. She's just going to ignore him.  
  
JAIME  
Please.  
(beat)  
I've told you a few of mine.  
Joining the Kingsguard. How I lost  
my hand---  
  
SERENA  
(interrupting)  
Oh, so, saving lady Brienne's  
honour was a mistake, was it?  
  
JAIME  
Running my mouth was.  
(beat)  
I have even entertained you with  
the tales of the brave battles I've  
fought. Although, I admit, that I  
do it mostly to keep the tales of  
my prowess alive.  
  
SERENA  
(mockingly)  
Oh, yes, please, tell me again how  
my nephew beat your butt at the  
battle of the Whispering Wood.  
  
JAIME  
(trying to sound  
offended)  
I'm being fair to you. That's not  
fair.  
  
SERENA  
(sigh)  
Fine. What do you want to know?  
  
JAIME  
Finally!  
(he thinks)  
  
SERENA  
My accident?  
  
JAIME  
(serious)  
No, not that one.  
  
SERENA  
(curious)  
Why not? Everyone wants to know,  
sooner or later.  
  
JAIME  
I'm not everyone. You don't have to  
tell me.  
  
SERENA thinks for a second. He has surprised her. Again.  
  
SERENA puts on a storytelling voice:  
  
SERENA  
The tale of Serena Stark, the maid  
of Winterfell.  
  
JAIME goes a little pale at that.  
  
SERENA  
(in her normal voice:)  
You don't have to get so serious.  
(beat)  
It was shortly after my sixteenth  
name day.  
  
JAIME  
(serious)  
Serena, really, you don't have to.  
  
SERENA  
It's alright. I can talk about it.  
  
JAIME sighs, he leans back a little bit. His food forgotten  
in his lap.

SERENA starts:  
  
SERENA  
Jon had been very sick. First it  
was Robb, and then him. They had to  
stay inside the castle for almost  
two weeks. By the time Maester  
Luwin told them they could go out,  
they were already so restless. They  
were only three. I had promised  
them I would take them out once  
they were fine. I'd use that as  
bait, so they'd behave. So, I had  
to be true to my promise. In the  
end, I took only Jon, Catelyn  
wasn't so keen on allowing Robb to  
go outside.  
  
JAIME  
She wasn't very fond of Jon, was she?  
  
SERENA  
I think it's safe to say that she  
hated him. It's something I'll  
always hold against her, dead or  
not.

  
JAIME  
It wasn't his fault. That you  
brother was unfaithful, I mean.  
  
SERENA  
That's what I thought. Anyway, off  
we went. He was so happy. The snow  
was beginning to melt, spring was  
coming. We didn't go that far away,  
and then I saw two little bear  
cubs. I panicked. I knew mamma bear  
couldn't be too far. And sure  
enough, there she appeared. One of  
the cubs was curious, and it  
started walking towards me. I tried  
to back away slowly. She wasn't  
convinced. And, before I could even  
think of something, she ran to me.  
Her paw went up in the air and she  
sliced me, just below my belly.  
  
SERENA puts her hand below her navel.  
  
JAIME is horrified.  
  
SERENA  
At the same time, Jon came out of  
the bushes. He was looking for  
berries. He screamed. I screamed.  
But mamma bear backed down. I guess  
she thought I was also protecting  
my cub. And then, she was gone in a  
blink with her cubs. Then, I fell  
to the ground, there was already a  
lot of blood there. I told Jon to  
be brave, and run back and tell  
Ned. I was sure he wouldn't make it  
in time. But, he did. His little  
legs took him as fast as he could.  
I don't remember much after that.  
When I woke up, everybody was so  
worried. Jon was devastated. He  
thought it had been his fault. He  
didn't leave my side, the poor  
thing.  
  
JAIME doesn't say anything. That's a first.  
  
SERENA  
Well, if I had known my story would  
shut you up, I would've used it  
before.  
  
JAIME  
(low voice)  
I'm so sorry.  
  
SERENA  
Don't be. It was an accident.  
  
JAIME  
Is that when they broke your  
betrothal?  
  
SERENA  
(confused)  
My betrothal?  
  
JAIME  
My brother told me you were  
promised to one of the Umbers.  
  
SERENA  
There were talks about it. But, you  
see, my blood hadn't even come  
then.  
  
JAIME  
(surprised)  
Oh!  
  
SERENA  
I was supposed to have my first  
blood around the time when Robert's  
Rebellion started. So, everybody  
was more worried about that, than a  
little girl's moon blood. But I  
knew I was late.  
  
JAIME  
I see.  
  
SERENA  
Then, it all finished. Catelyn  
arrived. They all got settled. And  
not long after that, they started  
talking about possible betrothals.  
They just assumed it must've come.  
I told them the truth.  
  
JAIME  
Were they horrible to you?  
  
SERENA  
Not at first. But then, as the time  
passed, people started talking.  
But, when my brother threw away the  
first person that suggested he  
should send me to the Silent  
Sisters, everyone stopped caring all  
of a sudden.  
  
JAIME  
Well done, Ned.  
  
SERENA  
He wouldn't have any of it. He  
talked to me. Asked me what I  
wanted to do, of course. I just  
told him I wanted to stay in  
Winterfell with my family. And,  
maybe, wait a little? I was still  
hopeful. I said I could help with  
the kids, and anything they needed.  
But, I didn't want to be a burden,  
if he wanted me gone, I'd go.  
  
JAIME  
What did he say to that?  
  
SERENA  
Well, let's just say, I never  
brought it up again. I'd never seen  
him so furious.  
  
JAIME  
I'm glad he was decent to you.  
  
SERENA  
He loved me. Our family had  
suffered a lot in those last years.  
So, suggesting to him to send me  
away wasn't a good idea.  
  
JAIME  
I suppose not.  
  
SERENA  
And then, mamma bear sliced my last  
hope at having a family.  
  
JAIME  
(embarrassed to ask)  
You blood came?  
  
SERENA  
Yes, two years after the accident.  
I was happy for a second.  
  
JAIME  
What happened?  
  
SERENA  
It was very painful, it felt like  
my scar was going to burst open.  
And, the bleeding only lasted for a  
day. And then, next moon, the same.  
So, Maester Luwin told my brother  
that he knew a Maester in Dorne  
that could see me.  
  
JAIME  
In Dorne?  
  
SERENA  
Yes. So, down we went.  
  
JAIME  
What did he say?  
  
SERENA  
He said, that although it was rare,  
it wasn't uncommon for a woman's  
blood to be that late to make an  
appearance. Or even, to last a day  
or two when it did. But, that my  
scar went deep, and that was  
probably what was causing the pain.  
With all that, he thought that my  
chances at conceiving were poor.  
  
JAIME  
Fuck.  
  
SERENA  
Yes. But Ned was hopeful. On the  
way back, he tried to convince me  
that he'd find me a good husband.  
One that would understand my  
situation.  
  
JAIME  
What did you say?  
  
SERENA  
I said no. I didn't want to be an  
embarrassment if, in the end, I  
couldn't carry a child. Just the  
thought of my husband sending me  
back to my brother like a broken  
cart... Or my husband sending me to  
the Silent Sisters, so he could  
marry again...  
  
JAIME goes paler at that, and he feels horrible for ever  
thinking that, any man would send her back to her brother.  
  
SERENA notices how his face changed at the last part, but  
she doesn't comment on it, she continues:  
  
SERENA  
My prospects weren't good. So, I  
made him promise we'd say the  
Maester had told us I couldn't bear  
children. It was easier that way.  
(beat)  
But, I've never regretted it. When  
I think about it, and I start  
doubting my decision, I remind  
myself about everything that has  
happened to my family since then.  
And, there's nowhere else I'd  
rather be.  
  
THEY stay quiet. Staring at their now cold food.  
  
JAIME is desperate to break the tension somehow.  
  
JAIME  
Well, then, I feel cheated.  
  
SERENA  
I beg you pardon?  
  
JAIME  
Yes. You promised a story about a  
mistake that keeps you awake at  
night. That is not it. I want the  
real story.  
  
SERENA  
(outraged)  
You REALLY are impossible.  
  
SERENA gets up, takes their bowls and storms away.  
  
JAIME doesn't complain or says anything about it.

  
  
**EXT. WOODS - DAY**  
  
We see JAIME readying the horses.  
  
THEY have stopped to rest.  
  
Suddenly JAIME hears a scream in the distance:  
  
SERENA  
Ahhhh!  
  
JAIME picks up his sword and runs.  
  
JAIME arrives out of breath, at a clearing, where he can see  
SERENA's back. She's kneeling on the ground. He stops a few  
paces behind her:  
  
JAIME  
(talking fast:)  
What's wrong? What happened? Are  
you hurt?  
  
SERENA turns around, her face is stained with red marks,  
dripping.  
  
JAIME freaks out, and goes to kneel by her side.  
  
JAIME  
What's wrong?  
  
SERENA  
(with her mouth full)  
I found berries! Look!  
  
SERENA points to a tree in front of her.  
  
JAIME breaths again.  
  
JAIME  
(angry)  
I thought something happened to you!  
  
JAIME gets up and stands above SERENA.  
  
SERENA swallows, and says:  
  
SERENA  
I was excited, I love them! Here,  
have some.  
  
SERENA picks up a branch and waves it at him.  
  
JAIME makes a disgusted face.  
  
JAIME  
They could be poisonous, you know?  
  
SERENA  
They are not. I've been eating them  
all my life.  
  
JAIME  
Unbelievable.  
  
JAIME turns around and starts walking away.  
  
SERENA  
(to JAIME's back:)  
Where are you going? Have some!  
  
JAIME  
No, thank you. You can have them all.  
I can't believe I got worried.  
  
SERENA  
(mockingly)  
Oh! You got worried, ser? You  
thought you had to save me from a  
perilous foe.  
  
JAIME turns around:  
  
JAIME  
Yes, you laugh now. Next time I  
won't care!  
  
JAIME keeps walking away.  
  
SERENA  
(mockingly)  
Oh, no! Good ser, come back!  
Please! I think I'm not feeling  
right. They might be poisonous.  
  
JAIME turns around, worried.  
  
SERENA  
Ha! You looked!  
  
JAIME  
And you say I'M the impossible one.  
  
JAIME goes.  
  
SERENA  
Jaime, wait! I might need your valyrian  
sword! Jaime!  
  
SERENA just laughs, she starts to pick up some more berries  
for the road.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, JUST OUTSIDE THE NORTH GATE - DAY**  
  
SERENA and JAIME are riding to Winterfell. We can see the  
castle is just ahead of them. They are at the rear of the  
group. In front of them, we see the rest of the party that  
is traveling with them.  
  
SERENA is happy to see the castle. They have been riding for  
three weeks, and she wants to get a proper bath, and sleep  
in a real bed.  
  
JAIME has been getting quieter the closer they get to the  
castle. He hasn't said a word since their last rest stop.  
  
SERENA noticed, but she hasn't said anything about it.  
  
JAIME  
My lady?  
  
SERENA  
(emphasizing "ser")  
Yes, SER Jaime. I thought we were  
passed the formalities.  
  
JAIME  
I just thought you wouldn't  
appreciate it in front of so many  
people.  
  
SERENA  
I think we're at a safe distance  
from them.  
(in a mocking tone:)  
What can I do to help you in this  
fine day, good ser?  
  
JAIME goes all serious. He halts his horse.  
  
SERENA does the same.  
  
JAIME  
(serious)  
Can we talk before we go inside?  
  
SERENA's smile is frozen when she sees JAIME's face. She  
thought they were joking.  
  
SERENA tries to lighten the mood, again:  
  
SERENA  
You want to talk more? I thought  
you'd rather get warm by the fire  
as soon as we got sight of  
Winterfell. You've been complaining  
about the cold long enough.  
  
JAIME  
Please.  
  
JAIME is looking at her with a face she can't read.  
  
SERENA goes serious:  
  
SERENA  
Very well, follow me.  
  
SERENA turns her horse to the right, she sets on a path  
along the castle's wall. JAIME follows behind. They both ride  
in silence. When they are halfway through, she veers right  
again, away from the castle.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL WOODS, CREEK - DAY**  
  
JAIME and SERENA arrive at a creek. It's very peaceful. They  
can only hear the sound of the water.

THEY dismount.  
  
SERENA  
Here we are.  
  
JAIME  
(looking around)  
It's a nice place.  
  
SERENA  
Yes, I like to come here to read.  
Ned preferred the Godswood, I like  
the creek. It'll be frozen soon.  
  
SERENA looks at Jaime, he seems lost in thought. He looks  
like he wants to tell her something, but doesn't know where,  
or how to start.  
  
SERENA  
So...?  
  
JAIME  
(sigh)  
So.  
(beat)  
There's something I need to tell  
you before we go inside. To be  
honest, I don't know why they  
didn't send someone after me.  
  
SERENA  
Why would they do that?  
  
JAIME  
(not looking at her)  
I'm just going to say it. But,  
first, I want you to know that,  
I've enjoyed your company very much  
these past weeks.  
  
SERENA  
Well, I can't believe I'm saying  
this, but, I have too.  
  
JAIME  
That makes it worse, actually.  
  
SERENA can't take the suspense anymore. If he's joking,  
he'll pay for it.  
  
SERENA grabs JAIME by the arm to make him face her:  
  
SERENA  
Gods, Jaime, you're scaring me.  
Tell me already.  
  
JAIME  
(looking at SERENA)  
I'm the one who pushed Bran from  
the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think. I would really like to know what you think of the story, please.**  
\---------
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger! ;)


	7. Back in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tells Serena about Bran's fall from the tower. Serena is conflicted. And Sansa starts to suspect that there's something going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a scene from the show in this chapter. I think it's worth watching.
> 
> I also created a Tumblr, follow me if you want to stay updated with this fic and future ones: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords

**EXT. WINTERFELL WOODS, CREEK - DAY**  
  
We continue where we left of: JAIME and SERENA are standing  
next to the creek.

SERENA is grabbing JAIME's arm.  
  
JAIME  
(looking at SERENA)  
I'm the one who pushed Bran from  
the tower.  
  
SERENA's eyes go large. She's horrified. She's frozen for  
a few seconds.  
  
SERENA  
(letting go of his arm)  
What?!  
  
JAIME  
I'm sorry.  
  
SERENA  
Why?  
  
JAIME  
He saw me with my sister.  
  
SERENA takes a second to think. It all makes sense now.  
Catelyn's suspicion. Bran falling from a tower. He never fell.  
What was Jaime doing in the tower WITH Cersei? Of course!  
  
SERENA  
What were you doing in that tower  
with your sister?  
  
JAIME can't look at her. He's ashamed.  
  
SERENA  
He saw you... You were...  
  
JAIME  
Yes.  
  
SERENA is furious. She can't bring herself to say the words,  
but the fact that Jaime can't either, is making her even  
more furious. And, why is he looking so ashamed and guilty?  
That gives her strength to say:  
  
SERENA  
(angry)  
He caught you and your sister.  
Fucking.  
  
JAIME  
(ashamed)  
Yes. He saw us.  
  
SERENA  
He was just a child! He probably  
didn't understand what was  
happening!  
  
JAIME  
I couldn't take that risk.  
  
SERENA  
So, you went ahead and tried to  
kill an innocent boy.  
  
JAIME  
Yes, a boy that didn't mean anything  
to me. I wanted to keep my family safe.  
  
SERENA  
Safe?  
  
JAIME  
(looking at her)  
You know what Robert would've done  
if he had found out. He would've  
killed the children, and us.  
(beat)  
And your brother would have helped him.  
No lost love there.  
  
SERENA  
My brother would've never condone  
the murdering of innocent children.  
  
JAIME  
They would've killed me and Cersei.  
  
SERENA  
Well, you were committing incest  
and adultery. What did you expect?  
And then, you tried to kill  
an innocent boy, and crippled him  
for life. I'd say you deserved it.  
  
JAIME  
I did.  
(beat, looking at her)  
I do.  
  
SERENA takes a breath. Turns around. She can't believe it.  
They had been in good terms, and suddenly is all gone. She  
thought he had changed, and he had, but this new information  
changes everything. She's so angry, she can't keep still.  
  
SERENA  
(not looking at him)  
Is that why you left with me?  
(JAIME looks confused)  
You were afraid Bran was going  
to tell them, and you wanted  
to get away.  
  
SERENA turns to face him. It all makes sense now. He didn't  
want to be decent with her, and make amends. He was only  
looking out for himself.  
  
SERENA  
(accusingly)  
And, now, you wanted to see if they  
were coming after you. That's why  
you stayed at the back with me. So  
you'd have time to get away, if  
someone was coming for you. So you  
could go back to her, is that it?  
  
JAIME  
No. No. That's not it.  
  
SERENA  
(angry)  
You're lying!  
  
JAIME  
I am not. Believe me. I went after  
you because I was surprised, and  
glad, that you were alive. And I  
wasn't going to let you go alone. I  
stayed behind with you, because, I  
enjoy your company.  
(beat)  
I'm telling you all this, because  
I've been wanting to tell you since  
that first night we talked. It's  
been eating at me. It's been eating  
at me since I did it. I tried to  
hide it with contempt, with  
indifference... Like I always do,  
but I cared.  
  
SERENA  
(in disbelief:)  
You cared?!  
  
JAIME  
I took no pleasure in it, but I did  
it to protect my family. I didn't  
see any other way. But, I'm ready  
to face trial. We can go in now. If  
they want my head on a pike, they  
can have it.  
  
SERENA  
Let's not keep them waiting, then.  
  
SERENA and JAIME go back to their horses in silence, and  
start riding.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, JUST OUTSIDE THE NORTH GATE - DAY**  
  
SERENA and JAIME arrive at the gate.  
  
GUARD  
Open the gate!  
  
While they're waiting for the gate to open, SERENA turns to JAIME:  
  
SERENA  
Why did you tell me first?  
  
JAIME  
I knew that once we go through  
this door the mob would want my head.  
So, I wanted to tell you in peace.  
  
SERENA doesn't answer. She's still looking at him, she's  
trying to gauge his demeanor. If he tries to run away, she  
knows her horse can catch his. Easily.  
  
When the gate finally opens, we see a stable boy waiting for  
them to get their horses.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
When they dismount they look at each other like is the last  
time. They start walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
SERENA notices that the people that cross their path say  
hello to JAIME, some of the girls even smile coyly at him.  
The younger boys act like they are happy to see him. She  
finds it weird.  
  
We see SANSA approaching in the distance. She's walking  
fast.  
  
JAIME and SERENA brace for the worst.  
  
SANSA  
There you are!  
  
SANSA hugs SERENA.  
  
SANSA  
They told me you left as soon as  
you were in sight of the castle. I  
thought you were gone again.  
  
SERENA is unsure on how to respond. She glances at JAIME, he  
doesn't react. He is as surprised as she is.  
  
SANSA catches the exchange, she's intrigued.  
  
SERENA looks back at her, and SANSA gives her a pointed  
look.  
  
SERENA  
I just wanted to show ser Jaime the  
creek.  
  
SANSA is trying to hide her smile at that statement.  
  
SERENA realizes her mistake. Better keep your mouth shut.  
  
SANSA  
Well, how quaint.  
  
SERENA and JAIME look as though they want to be swallowed by  
the ground.  
  
JAIME would gladly give up his head.  
  
SANSA  
(smiles)  
Come inside, get warm. The others  
are already having some supper.  
  
SANSA turns around and begins walking towards the Hall.  
  
SERENA  
(looking at JAIME)  
(warningly)  
Don't.  
  
The only thing she needs is him opening his mouth to make  
things worse. He probably had a insinuating comment ready.  
  
SERENA starts walking after SANSA. She doesn't know what to do.  
Should she say something now? Should she tell Sansa right away?  
Or wait?  
  
JAIME is not following.  
  
SERENA notices and she turns around. He's not getting away  
that easily.  
  
SERENA  
(to JAIME:)  
Aren't you coming?  
  
JAIME  
(ignoring her)  
Lady Sansa?  
  
SANSA  
(turning around)  
Yes, ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME  
Where is your brother Bran?  
  
SERENA is looking between them.  
  
SANSA  
I think he is in the Godswood.  
Why?  
  
JAIME  
I would like to talk to him, if you  
don't mind.  
  
SANSA  
Not at all.

SERENA wasn't expecting that.  
  
SERENA  
(to JAIME:)  
I'll take you there.  
  
JAIME  
(whispering)  
I know where it is.  
  
SERENA  
Let me walk you there.  
  
JAIME  
If you must.  
  
SANSA in intrigued, but she doesn't comment on it.  
  
SANSA  
I'll tell one of the maids to save  
some food for you.  
  
SERENA  
(looking at SANSA:)  
Thank you, Sansa.  
  
THEY both start walking towards the Godswood. Neither one  
of them want to break the silence.  
  
SERENA is mortified. First, she had to deal with Jaime's confession,  
and now, Sansa was probably thinking that there was something  
between them.  
  
JAIME is walking hastily in front of SERENA. He's ready for whatever  
it is to come.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, OUTSIDE GODSWOOD - DAY**  
  
JAIME stops at the gate. SERENA almost runs into him.  
  
JAIME turns around.  
  
JAIME  
Could you wait here?  
  
SERENA  
You think I trust you alone with him?  
  
JAIME  
(offended)  
What?  
  
SERENA  
It's clear he hasn't told anyone  
about what you did. I'm not letting  
you finish what you started.  
  
JAIME  
(coldly)  
I would have to kill you, too.  
  
SERENA  
You could try.  
  
JAIME  
After all I've told you. Everything  
I've shared with you, and you still  
don't trust me? You think I'm  
capable of murdering him in cold  
blood?  
  
SERENA  
You tried it once.  
  
JAIME  
(his anger rising)  
I told you why I did it!  
  
SERENA  
Is that supposed to make it right?  
You, fucking your sister? You,  
trying to murder my nephew?  
  
JAIME  
Which bothers you more?  
  
SERENA slaps him hard across his face. She's not sure why  
she did it, but she's angry.  
  
SERENA  
How dare you!  
  
JAIME  
How dare I? How dare you judge me!  
We don't get to choose whom we love.  
  
THEY are both angry now. The truce has been long forgotten.  
  
SERENA  
Love? Is that why you did it, for love?  
  
JAIME  
I'd do anything for the people I  
love. I loved her. I can't speak  
for her, but I did love her.  
  
SERENA  
That's not love. That's obsession,  
and... And---  
  
JAIME  
(interrupting)  
How would you know?  
  
JAIME pulls a face. That sobers him up. He knows he just  
said the worst thing to her.  
  
SERENA just stays quiet, looking at him.  
  
For JAIME, her silence is even worse.  
  
JAIME  
(cautiously)  
Serena, I...  
  
SERENA  
Don't. You're trying to justify  
pushing a small child from a tower.  
  
SERENA turns her face towards the Godswood, ignoring JAIME's  
pleading face.  
  
JAIME  
(softly)  
What would you have done?  
  
SERENA  
(looking at him)  
I would've faced the consequences.  
  
JAIME  
Even if it involved the murdering  
of the person you loved, and your  
children?!  
  
SERENA doesn't know how to respond to that.  
  
JAIME sees it on her face. He knows she's stubborn, and that  
she'd never admit it.  
  
JAIME  
(calmer)  
Look, I just want to talk to him. I  
want to apologize. And I want to  
know why he didn't tell you, or  
the others.  
(beat)  
I'm sure he could've told you many  
times.  
  
SERENA  
Maybe he doesn't remember.  
  
JAIME  
You know that's not possible.  
  
SERENA  
Maybe it is.  
  
JAIME  
You told me he knows everything  
now, those were your words.  
(beat)  
Please.  
  
SERENA  
Fine.  
  
JAIME  
Thank you.  
  
JAIME turns around and walks inside the Godswood.  
  
SERENA is restless. She's hoping she didn't make a mistake.

_ ** [GOT - S08E02: Jaime talks to Bran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BD4MmthFt4c) ** _

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, OUTSIDE GODSWOOD - DAY**  
  
JAIME is walking back to the gate.  
  
SERENA sees him and gets up from the tree trunk she was  
sitting on.  
  
JAIME  
He wants to talk to you.  
  
SERENA just nods and goes inside.  
  
JAIME sits down where she was.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, GODSWOOD - DAY**  
  
SERENA walks in close to Bran.  
  
BRAN is looking straight at her. When he talks, is in his  
distant tone.  
  
BRAN  
You're angry with him.  
  
SERENA  
Of course.  
  
BRAN  
You shouldn't be.  
  
SERENA  
What? You should be too.  
  
BRAN  
It was meant to happen.  
(beat)  
All of it.  
  
SERENA  
You don't believe that.  
  
BRAN  
It was necessary.  
  
SERENA  
For what?  
  
BRAN  
To defeat the Night King I needed  
to become the Three-Eyed Raven.  
  
SERENA  
And there was no other way?  
  
BRAN  
(matter-of-factually)  
No.  
  
SERENA  
(shaking her head)  
I don't believe that. I refuse to  
believe that.  
  
BRAN  
(looking at her  
pointedly)  
If he hadn't thrown Bran Stark from  
that tower, he wouldn't have  
changed. And Bran would've gone to  
King's Landing with his father and  
sisters. He would've died there.  
And Arya.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, OUTSIDE GODSWOOD - DAY**  
  
We see SERENA walking back to the gate.  
  
JAIME is standing, waiting for her. She walks past him.  
  
JAIME  
Is everything alright?  
  
SERENA  
(still walking ahead)  
No.  
  
JAIME  
(to SERENA'S back:)  
Can we talk?  
  
SERENA  
(turning around)  
What do you want to talk about?  
  
JAIME  
(softly)  
What did he say?  
  
SERENA  
Nothing.  
  
JAIME  
Nothing?  
  
SERENA  
He says I shouldn't be angry with you.  
  
JAIME  
(trying to make light of  
the situation:)  
So, why are you?  
  
SERENA  
(warningly)  
I'd watch my words very carefully if  
I were you.  
  
JAIME  
Forgive me.  
  
To his credit, JAIME looks ashamed.  
  
SERENA  
You know the worst part of all?  
  
JAIME is not sure he really wants to know.  
  
JAIME  
What?  
  
SERENA  
I can't really hate you.  
(beat, JAIME looks  
hopeful)  
But I have to.  
  
JAIME  
(confused)  
You have to?  
  
SERENA  
Yes. Because that boy there...  
(pointing in Bran's  
direction)  
is not my nephew. Because my nephew  
wanted to be a knight, and go on  
in adventures. He wanted to go  
to King's Landing and meet all the  
knights of the realm. My nephew,  
although it drove us all crazy,  
loved to climb the castle's walls.  
So, I can't accept that he'd be  
at peace with his situation right now.  
This Three-Eyed Raven has taken  
control of him, like he had this  
twisted plan to keep him here. And  
you were just, what? A necessary  
part of it? I can't accept it.  
  
JAIME  
Serena...  
  
SERENA  
No. Don't. Please, leave me alone.  
  
SERENA walks away.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - NIGHT**  
  
SANSA is sitting at the high table. She sees SERENA entering  
the hall, she can see that SERENA is upset about something.  
  
SERENA sits next to SANSA.  
  
SANSA  
Everything alright?  
  
SERENA  
(not looking at her:)  
Fine.  
  
SANSA is not buying it. The door to the hall opens again,  
she looks.  
  
JAIME enters. He's also looking upset.  
  
SANSA is unto them. She's not missing a bit.  
  
SANSA  
Something happened between you and  
ser Jaime?  
  
SERENA  
It's not what you think.  
  
SANSA  
Oh, is it not?  
  
SANSA looks at JAIME, then back at SERENA. They can't fool her.  
  
SANSA  
Are you sure?  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
SANSA  
You did take him to the creek.  
  
SERENA knew that that piece of information was a big mistake  
as soon as it left her mouth.  
  
SANSA  
(suggestively)  
Alone.  
  
SERENA  
He wanted to talk to me.  
  
She's just making it worse. "Shut up already".  
  
SANSA keeps the suggestive tone. She knows it's wrong to have  
so much fun at the expense of her aunt, but it's so easy.  
  
SANSA  
Did he? You also traveled with him.  
Alone.  
  
SERENA  
Can we talk about something else,  
please?  
  
SANSA  
(ignoring her)  
He's quite handsome, isn't he?  
  
SERENA  
(finally looking at her:)  
Sansa... Please.  
  
SANSA hears the pleading tone on her aunt's voice. She  
doesn't want to press her. But she's enjoying teasing her.  
After all, she's never shown any interest in a man before,  
and Sansa's mind could use some distraction.  
  
SANSA  
Very well.  
(beat, trying to hide her  
smile)  
He looks better with shorter hair.  
You know, when he first arrived---  
  
SERENA  
(interrupting her)  
Sansa...  
  
That's her cue to stop. She thinks she has press her long enough.  
But, she's not going to forget about it.  
  
SANSA  
Alright, let's just eat, then.  
  
SERENA  
Let's.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - NIGHT**  
  
JAIME is sitting outside the stables. He's trying to be invisible.  
  
We see BRIENNE coming towards him.  
  
JAIME doesn't look up until she speaks:  
  
BRIENNE  
Are you going to tell me what's  
going on, or do I have to pry it  
out of you?  
  
JAIME  
I'm not in the mood.  
  
BRIENNE  
Well, make an effort. You've been  
acting strange since you came back  
from Long Lake.  
  
JAIME  
I told you---  
  
BRIENNE  
(interrupting)  
I don't care if you're not in the mood.  
  
JAIME  
I don't deserve your concern. Just go.  
  
BRIENNE  
Stop with the self deprecation, and  
tell me.  
  
JAIME  
Can you just let me be? Go bother  
someone else.  
  
BRIENNE  
We're talking in circles. We're not  
getting anywhere.  
  
JAIME  
Ha! That's exactly what's wrong. I  
thought I could get away from the  
hateful person that I am. But,  
alas, I can't.  
  
BRIENNE  
Stop it, Jaime.  
  
JAIME  
Why? It's true.  
  
BRIENNE  
If it were, you would've stayed  
with your sister. And, you didn't.  
  
JAIME  
What good have I done since then  
anyway?  
  
BRIENNE  
Seriously?  
  
BRIENNE is searching his face. She can only see pain and self-pity.  
  
BRIENNE  
We found Sansa, we helped her, and  
Jon take back Winterfell. You've  
helped bringing in food. You're  
training boys in the yard. Shall I  
continue?  
  
JAIME  
That doesn't make up for every  
horrible thing that I've done. Not  
even close.  
  
BRIENNE  
You're trying. That's what counts.  
  
BRIENNE waits to see if he'll say something. When he doesn't,  
she gets worried.  
  
BRIENNE  
You're not thinking on going away,  
are you?  
  
JAIME lowers his eyes.  
  
BRIENNE  
Jaime, look at me.  
(he does)  
Don't you dare go back to King's  
Landing.  
  
JAIME  
I won't.  
  
BRIENNE doesn't look reassured.  
  
JAIME  
I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think. I would really like to know what you think of the story, please.**  
\---------
> 
> A few things about this chapter:  
\- According to the GOT Wikia, between the Battle of the Bastards and the Battle in Winterfell against the Night King, there's a two year gap difference. So, by my calculations, in this story Jaime has been in the North for over a year. That's why people are used to seeing him around. I know he's a Lannister and all, but he's proven himself to the people. He rescued their Lady and helped take back Winterfell; that has to count for something, right? Anyway, I just wanted to make that clear, in case you thought he should be getting wary looks.  
\- Bran's fate, if he had gone down to King's Landing: in the books it's clearer that the Three-Eyed Raven's intention was to keep Bran in Winterfell, and that he was the mastermind behind his fall. That's where Bran's assertion about his possible fate came from. I'm not sure Bran would've died in King's Landing, but it's safe to say that he couldn't have become the Three-Eyed Raven had he gone. And Arya's possible death, well, I think that two people trying to escape creates more problems, so I think it could be possible.
> 
> **See you next week!**


	8. I Don't Know What to Make of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has several conversations about her recent discovery. Will she decide to move on? Or to tell everyone about what she found out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've created a Tumblr so you can stay updated on my progress: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords

**INT. WINTERFELL'S FAMILY HALL - DAY**  
  
We see SERENA sitting at the table eating a late breakfast.  
She's alone.  
  
We see SANSA coming from a door behind SERENA.  
  
SANSA  
Good day, aunt.  
  
SERENA lifts up her head when she hears her.  
  
SERENA  
Good day, Sansa.  
  
SANSA  
Where have you been? Have you been  
hiding from me?  
  
SERENA sighs, it's too early to have this conversation.  
  
SANSA doesn't sit.  
  
SERENA  
No. I was just tired from all  
the traveling.  
  
SANSA  
I told you you needed to rest.  
  
SERENA  
Yes. You were right. I needed a few  
days rest.  
  
SANSA  
Is there anything else wrong?  
  
SERENA  
No. I'm just worried. You know me.  
  
SANSA's not convinced, but she can wait.  
  
SANSA  
Very well.  
(beat)  
When you're finished, can you come  
to the Lord's office? I need to  
speak to you about some matters.  
  
SERENA  
Of course.  
  
SANSA  
Thank you. I'll leave you to eat in peace.  
  
SANSA leaves.  
  
SERENA wonders what these "matters" could be.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL, LORD'S OFFICE - DAY**  
  
We see SANSA sitting at the desk, with MAESTER WOLKAN  
on the other side. The desk is full of parchments and ledgers.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
SANSA  
Come in.  
  
SERENA steps into the room.  
  
MAESTER WOLKAN gets up from his chair.  
  
WOLKAN  
(to SERENA:)  
My Lady.  
  
SERENA  
Maester. Lady Sansa.  
  
SANSA  
(to SERENA:)  
Aunt. Thank you for coming.  
(to WOLKAN:)  
Maester, we will continue this  
later, thank you.  
  
MAESTER WOLKAN bows to them, and turns to leave.  
  
SERENA  
Maester?  
  
WOLKAN  
(turning around)  
Yes, my Lady?  
  
SERENA  
On your way out, could you please  
tell one of the maids to bring  
my niece some food?  
  
SANSA tries to object, SERENA silences her raising a hand.  
  
WOLKAN  
At once, my Lady.  
  
MAESTER WOLKAN leaves.  
  
SERENA sits across form SANSA.  
  
SANSA  
That's really not necessary.  
  
SERENA  
You're like your lord father. He'd  
forget to eat when he was here,  
under all these papers.  
  
SANSA sits back in her chair.  
  
SANSA  
I miss him.  
  
SERENA  
Me too.  
  
SANSA looks as though she wants to say something else.  
But she doesn't.  
  
SERENA  
Well, how can I be of service?  
  
SANSA sits up:  
  
SANSA  
Right.  
  
SANSA looks around for the papers she wants to show her.  
She finally finds them.  
  
SANSA  
We've been looking at the numbers.  
And...  
  
SERENA  
We're doomed?  
  
SANSA hands SERENA the papers.  
  
SANSA  
(smiles)  
No. Not quite. But almost.  
  
SERENA  
Tell me.  
  
SERENA looks at the papers.  
  
SANSA  
Food is the main concern. People  
keep arriving, and there's not  
enough. The food you brought with  
your party, helped. A lot. But...  
  
SERENA  
(looking up:)  
People don't stop coming.  
  
SANSA  
No. They're afraid.  
  
SERENA  
And they feel safer here. As they  
should, of course.  
(beat, she looks at the  
papers again)  
I went yesterday to the outer fields.  
  
SANSA  
(surprised)  
You did?  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
SANSA  
And?  
  
SERENA looks up from the papers.  
  
SERENA  
It's all frozen. And it doesn't  
look like the Boltons cared much  
for them.  
  
SANSA  
They told me they brought some  
carrots and onions from there.  
  
SERENA  
They might've been already there.  
Stored in the barn, probably.  
There's no grain left.  
  
SANSA  
It's my fault. I should've been  
paying more attention.  
  
SERENA  
Sansa, you had enough things to  
worry about. Getting the castle up  
and running, it was a lot to take on.  
  
SANSA  
Well, nothing we can do about that now.  
can we?  
  
SERENA  
No. We can't.  
  
SANSA  
So, any ideas?  
  
SERENA  
I suppose you already told Jon.  
  
SANSA  
I did. But, our communication is  
scarce. He's been busy, too.  
  
SANSA sighs.  
  
SERENA senses there's something Sansa is not telling her.  
  
SERENA  
Sansa, is there something bothering you?  
  
SANSA  
You know what she did?  
  
SERENA  
Who?  
  
SANSA  
The Dragon Queen.  
  
SERENA  
What happened?  
  
SANSA  
Cersei commanded the Lannister army  
to attack High Garden.  
  
SERENA  
What?  
  
SANSA  
Yes. Olenna Tyrell was brutally  
killed and her corpse was paraded  
through the Reach.  
  
SERENA is horrified.  
  
SANSA  
Cersei hated her with a passion.  
(beat)  
Anyway, the Lannister soldiers were  
going back to the capital. They  
sent the gold ahead of them, while  
the bulk of their army, hit every  
grain store they could find. Can  
you imagine how much food that was?  
  
SERENA  
A lot, probably.  
  
SANSA  
Yes. Daenerys intercepted them in  
the Goldroad. Do you know what she  
did to the food? The food we so  
desperately need?  
  
SERENA  
What?  
  
SANSA  
She burned it all.  
  
SERENA  
Her dragons.  
  
SANSA  
Yes, apparently she's not shy to  
use them to burn the people she  
doesn't like.  
  
SERENA  
Well, soldiers, in a war, die. But,  
she didn't need to burn the food too.  
What was she thinking?  
  
SANSA  
Exactly. What is she thinking, I  
wonder? What are her intentions?  
And, food wasn't the only thing she  
burned. She executed lord Tarly and  
his son, because they refused to  
bend the knee. Is that what she's  
going to do to the people who  
oppose her?  
  
SERENA freezes at that. "Burn them all, he kept saying",  
Jaime's voice loud in her head.  
  
SANSA thinks about his grandfather and his uncle, burned  
at the hands of the Mad King.  
  
SANSA  
Forgive me, aunt. I didn't mean  
to upset you, or sound insensitive.  
  
SERENA  
No. It's quite alright.  
  
THEY remain silent for a few seconds.  
  
SANSA  
And, what if she agrees to help us?  
How are we supposed to feed her  
whole army?  
  
SERENA looks back at the papers, she takes a breath and  
looks back at SANSA:  
  
SERENA  
She must have food somewhere.  
Probably stored in her ships.  
  
SANSA  
Let's hope so.  
  
SERENA  
Anyway, I'm sure our banners from  
the south can spare more food. You  
could tell them to send as much as  
they can.  
  
SANSA  
I suppose they could do that.  
  
SERENA  
I could go to lord Cerwyn's keep.  
Ask him for help. We're good  
friends. I'd be back in two days.  
  
SANSA  
No, no more traveling for you.  
I want you here.  
  
SERENA  
Sansa, I'll be fine.  
  
SANSA  
No, you said it yourself, remember?  
You need my permission to go.  
You don't have it.  
  
SERENA  
Power is turning you into a tyrant.  
  
SERENA and SANSA stare at each other.  
  
THEY finally smile.  
  
SANSA  
Please, stay. I need you here.  
  
SERENA  
Very well. I'll send him a message  
with a courier. And you can contact  
Lord Manderly, I'm sure he can  
spare some food.  
  
SANSA  
He already has.  
  
SERENA  
Tell him we need more. Remind him  
he wasn't here to support us  
against the Boltons. He owes us. He  
has the control over White Harbor.  
I'm sure he can think of something.  
  
SANSA smiles, she knew she could count on her aunt  
for advice. They work well together.  
  
SANSA  
Alright.  
  
SERENA goes back to look at the papers.  
  
SANSA stares at her. She wants to approach a different  
topic, she doesn't know how to do it.  
  
SANSA  
Why have you been hiding? Or  
rather, who have you been hiding from?  
  
SERENA puts the papers back in the table. She looks at SANSA:  
  
SERENA  
I knew you weren't going to forget it.  
  
SANSA  
Of course not.  
  
SERENA  
(hesitating:)  
It's... I just.  
(beat)  
I'm not ready to talk about it yet.  
  
SANSA  
Fine. But I want you to dine with  
me on the Hall tonight. No more  
hiding. Starks don't hide from  
anybody.  
(with a pointed look:)  
Least of all, from a Lannister.  
  
SERENA  
(chuckles)  
As you command, my Lady.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - NIGHT**  
  
WE see SERENA and SANSA sitting at the High Table.  
  
The Hall is full of people. They have to take turns to eat inside.  
  
SERENA is trying to look around as surreptitiously as she can.  
She wants to make sure Jaime is not around. She jumps  
every time the door opens.  
  
SANSA has noticed. She sends encouraging looks SERENA's way  
every now and then.  
  
SANSA  
Soon, we won't be able to feed them  
all here.  
  
SERENA  
I know.  
(beat)  
We could set up a tent outside.  
  
SANSA  
That's not a bad idea.  
  
SERENA  
I'll see what I can do in the  
morning.  
  
SANSA  
Perfect.  
  
ARYA suddenly appears at SERENA's side, and she sits.  
  
SERENA  
(surprised)  
Hello. I haven't seen you in a while.  
  
ARYA  
(in a dry tone:)  
I could say the same thing.  
  
SERENA and SANSA are taken aback by her tone.  
  
SERENA  
(softly:)  
Is everything alright, Arya?  
  
ARYA  
Why wouldn't it be?  
  
SANSA  
You know you can talk to us.  
  
ARYA  
Had I known this was going to turn  
into a trial, I would've stayed in  
my chamber.  
  
SERENA  
Arya, please. We didn't mean it  
that way. We're back at home.  
Finally. We shouldn't hide from  
each other.  
  
SANSA  
We have to get used to being  
together again. But, we're family.  
That hasn't changed.  
  
ARYA  
(calmer:)  
It's all so strange. I thought it  
was going to be different.  
  
SERENA  
I know what you mean. But, don't  
stay away from us, alright?  
  
ARYA  
I'll try.  
  
SERENA  
Good.  
(looking at SANSA:)  
I'll try it too.  
  
SANSA  
Good.  
  
SERENA  
Well, now that we have that solved,  
let's eat.  
(to ARYA:)  
But, I want you to know that you  
can always come to me.  
(looking at SANSA:)  
Both of you.  
  
SANSA  
We know.  
  
ARYA  
Thank you.  
  
THEY keep eating in silence.  
  
JAIME doesn't make an appearance.  
  
SERENA is relived, she wasn't sure she could deal with it.  
  
SERENA is finished with her food.  
  
SERENA  
Well, I think I'm going to bed.  
Goodnight, girls.  
  
BOTH  
Good night.  
  
SERENA leaves.  
  
SANSA and ARYA stay at the table.  
  
SANSA  
Arya?  
  
ARYA looks at her.  
  
ARYA  
What?  
  
SANSA  
Can I ask you a favour?  
(ARYA nods)  
Can you keep an eye on Jaime  
Lannister?  
  
ARYA  
I already am.  
  
SANSA  
(surprised)  
Oh! Good.  
  
ARYA  
You don't trust him?  
  
SANSA  
It's not that. I think.  
(beat)  
He might have done something to  
aunt Serena. I mean, I think  
something happened between them.  
  
ARYA  
Something, like what?  
  
SANSA  
I don't know. Just, let me know if  
he does something.  
  
ARYA  
I will.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, OUTSIDE THE BROKEN TOWER - DAY**  
  
We see SERENA outside the Broken Tower. Looking up, and  
thinking. She wants to go inside, but she's looking unsure.  
  
We see BRIENNE approaching her from behind.  
  
BRIENNE  
My Lady, is everything alright?  
  
SERENA is startled. She turns around, she's surprised when  
she sees Brienne.  
  
BRIENNE  
Forgive me, I didn't mean to  
frighten you.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, not at all. I was just lost in  
thought. You must be the lady  
Brienne?  
  
BRIENNE  
Yes, but I'm no Lady at all.  
  
SERENA  
Alright, just Brienne it is, then.  
  
BRIENNE  
Thank you.  
  
SERENA  
I've heard so many things about you.  
  
BRIENNE looks unsure.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, don't worry. Only good things.  
  
BRIENNE  
I doubt it, my Lady.  
  
SERENA  
Just Serena, please.  
  
BRIENNE  
Alright, Serena.  
  
SERENA  
And believe me, only good things.  
My niece is singing your praises  
any chance I give her.  
  
BRIENNE  
(looking at the ground:)  
Lady Sansa is very gracious.  
  
SERENA  
She is.  
(beat)  
And well, you also survived  
traveling with Jaime Lannister, and  
you made him a better person in the  
process. That's no small feat.  
  
BRIENNE laughs out loud at that.  
  
BRIENNE  
You're too kind, my L--- Serena. I  
almost killed him a few times  
during our travels.  
  
SERENA  
No one would've blamed you.  
He wouldn't stop talking?  
  
BRIENNE  
That, and, he knows how to get  
under your skin.  
  
SERENA  
(under her breath:)  
Don't I know it.  
  
BRIENNE hears her.  
  
BRIENNE  
That's how he gets to you.  
  
BRIENNE and SERENA share a knowing look.  
  
BRIENNE looks unsure about what she wants to say next:  
  
BRIENNE  
He told you about Bran, didn't he?  
  
SERENA  
(surprised:)  
He did. How do you know about it?  
  
BRIENNE  
Well, like you said, he just won't  
stop talking. And, he can be many  
things, but he's not a liar. When  
lady Catelyn asked him if he had  
had anything to do with Bran's fall.  
He told her the truth. And, then,  
she told me.  
  
SERENA  
Catelyn knew? And she didn't have  
him killed then and there?  
  
BRIENNE  
I think she was too shocked by his  
confession. And then, her worry for  
her daughters was greater.  
  
SERENA  
But, why would she trust him to keep  
his word after he confessed to that?  
  
BRIENNE  
I don't think she did, but it was  
the only hope she had.  
(beat)  
Anyway, we had just come back from  
a short travel when you were  
leaving. My squire, Pod, came to  
talk to me. He told me that you,  
and Bran had arrived a few days  
prior, and that no one could  
believe it. So, I went back to ser  
Jaime, to tell him.  
  
BRIENNE is suddenly ashamed of her confession.  
  
BRIENNE  
Forgive me, I knew there was a  
chance he could try and run away,  
but, I wanted to warn him.  
  
SERENA  
I don't blame you. He's more than  
a friend to you.  
  
BRIENNE  
Oh, gods, no, not like that.  
(SERENA doesn't look so sure)  
Believe me, it's just that, during  
our journey to King's Landing, we  
started to trust each other. He  
saved my life, I saved his. He lost  
his hand because of me...  
  
SERENA  
I see. Nothing with him comes easy,  
does it?  
  
BRIENNE  
I'm afraid not.  
(beat)  
Anyway, after I told him, he said  
he was going to face Bran. He was  
ready for his judgment. But then,  
he saw you going away on your  
horse, and he went after you. He  
didn't want you going out alone.  
Forgive me, but I also thought that  
was reckless.  
  
BRIENNE blushes.  
  
SERENA  
There's nothing to forgive. I admit  
I didn't think much about it. I was  
just overwhelmed, I was back at  
home, and everything was so  
different. I needed to get away. I  
wasn't thinking about the dead, or  
wildlings.  
  
BRIENNE  
I understand.  
(beat)  
Then, you came back, but you stayed  
behind. I just knew it, when I saw  
you both going to the Godswood to  
talk to Bran.  
  
SERENA  
Yes, he told me before we came  
inside. He was afraid Bran had  
already told everybody, and he said  
he wanted to tell me himself.  
  
BRIENNE  
And, you haven't told anyone?  
  
SERENA  
I think you know I haven't.  
  
BRIENNE  
Why?  
  
SERENA  
I don't know. Bran has forgiven  
him, but I'm not sure I can trust  
his judgement.  
  
BRIENNE  
He has?  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
BRIENNE  
But, how? Why?  
  
SERENA  
I don't know, he talks in riddles.  
It's hard to get information out of  
him. He told me it was meant to  
happen. He needed to fall from the  
tower to become the Three-Eyed  
Raven.  
  
BRIENNE is trying to come to terms with this new information.  
  
SERENA  
Yes, that's probably the face I  
made when he told me.  
  
THEY smile.  
  
SERENA  
(throwing her arms in the air:)  
And, now, I don't know what I  
should do? Should I be mad at him  
when Bran has forgiven him? Should  
I tell anyone what I know?  
  
BRIENNE doesn't dare say anything.  
  
SERENA has a sudden thought:  
  
SERENA  
(suspiciously:)  
Did he send you to speak to me?  
  
BRIENNE  
Who?  
  
SERENA  
Ser Jaime.  
  
BRIENNE  
Oh, gods, no, no. He didn't.  
  
SERENA  
Then, why did you come to talk to me?  
  
BRIENNE  
(reluctantly:)  
I saw how upset you both are. He's  
been snapping at me any chance he gets.  
(beat, she looks at the tower)  
And now, I find you here. Looking  
at the tower, that I imagine,  
is where it happened?  
  
SERENA  
(looking up)  
It is.  
  
BRIENNE  
(looking back at SERENA:)  
Well, let's just say, that I  
sympathize with you.  
(SERENA looks confused)  
I've been where you are. I've also  
felt conflicted by the things he's  
told me, and then I've felt guilty,  
because I've come to care for him.  
And, to think that he's better than  
his past mistakes. There's honour  
in him. I know it. And, I also know  
that he's not the same man who  
threw Bran out of this tower.  
  
SERENA is not sure of anything anymore, but the one thing  
she knows is, JAIME doesn't deserve BRIENNE's friendship.  
From what she's heard about her, and what she's seen, she  
knows Brienne is too precious for this dirty world.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
SERENA is walking back from the tower. She sees Bran in the  
middle of the courtyard, like he's waiting for someone.  
  
BRAN looks at her when she's close.  
  
SERENA stops walking. "I guess he's waiting for me".  
  
BRAN  
Can you push me to the Godswood, aunt?  
  
SERENA  
Of course, Bran.  
(beat, she moves in  
behind his chair)  
Did you know I was coming?  
  
BRAN doesn't answer.  
  
SERENA takes it as a confirmation. She starts pushing him  
towards the Godswood.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, GODSWOOD - DAY**  
  
SERENA places BRAN in front of the Heart Tree.  
  
SERENA  
Is here alright?  
  
BRAN  
Yes, thank you.  
  
SERENA moves in front of him.  
  
SERENA  
Do you want me to wait or come back later?  
It's going to be dark soon.  
  
BRAN  
Just go back, and tell Maester Wolkan  
to come get me. I'll be done by then.  
  
SERENA  
Alright.  
  
SERENA turns to go. Relieved. She's not in the mood to keep  
talking. She still has to process the conversation with  
Brienne.  
  
BRAN  
(to SERENA's back:)  
Aunt Serena?  
  
Not so lucky after all. SERENA goes back to him.  
  
SERENA  
Yes, Bran.  
  
BRAN  
Is there anything you want to ask me?  
  
SERENA  
Not really.  
  
BRAN doesn't say anything. He just stares at her.  
  
SERENA is used to it, but she is uncomfortable, it feels  
like he can see into her soul. She gives in. With a sigh she says:  
  
SERENA  
I just. I just wished I could talk  
to Bran, the old Bran, my nephew.  
And then, I'd know how he really  
feels about all this.  
  
BRAN  
He came to terms with his destiny.  
  
SERENA  
Did he?  
  
BRAN  
I think you know it to be true. He  
wasn't the same after his fall. It  
changed him. He needed to change.  
Just like ser Jaime needed to lose  
his hand to change. Bran lost his  
ability to walk, so he could learn  
to fly. Ser Jaime lost his hand, so  
he could learn to be the man he was  
always supposed to be. He paid for  
his crime.  
(beat)  
Childhood dreams die when we grow  
up. You should know that better  
than anyone.  
  
That last statement cuts through her like a knife.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL, OUTSIDE LADY SERENA'S ROOM - NIGHT**  
  
SERENA is walking towards her room. She wants to avoid  
_EVERYONE_. Talking to BRAN has not been a good idea. It has  
left her with more questions than answers.  
  
When she arrives at her room there's someone waiting for  
her. We don't see who it is.  
  
SERENA stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think. I would really like to know what you think of the story, please.**  
\---------  
A few things about this chapter:  
\- Maybe I should have mentioned it earlier. I decided to omit the Littlefinger plot because, in my opinion, it didn't add anything to the series. So, you can either think that it all happened before Serena arrived in Winterfell or while she was away with Jaime. Up to you.  
\- I also added the second Sansa scene, it wasn't on my original draft for this chapter. I wanted to have Sansa expressing animosity towards Daenerys prior to her arriving at Winterfell. At least, I think, that way, you give her character a reason to be wary of the Queen when she arrives. Since I'm not changing anything from the main plot, I thought at least to do that.  
\- The Goldroad Battle: since Jaime wasn't in King's Landing, but Cersei still needed the gold to pay for her army, I guess she'd still go against the Tyrells. And, well, Jaime wasn't there to stop her from butchering Ollena, so, yeah, she went all psycho on her.   
\- And lastly, about Brienne knowing that Jaime threw Bran from the tower. In the show, she's not present when Jaime tells Cat about it, and I don't remember her having a conversation with either of them about it. I could be wrong. And in the books, she was standing outside his cell in Riverrun, and I think it's implied that she heard? I don't know. Let's just assume Cat did tell her about it, and that's that.
> 
> **See you next week!**


	9. The Things We Do for Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is still trying to figure out her feelings. Sansa is trying to be a good wingwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter a day early. I'm not sure tomorrow I'll have time to do it, so, since it was ready, here it goes.
> 
> **My writing is going well, I will post next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday (depending on how my editing goes), stay tuned. It'll be the one where Daenerys arrives in Winterfell. What will happen?**

**INT. WINTERFELL, OUTSIDE LADY SERENA'S ROOM - NIGHT**  
  
SERENA stops in front of her door. She looks down on a hairy cat,  
waiting at her door.  
  
SERENA  
(in a accusatory tone)  
Did he send you here to soften  
my heart?  
(Ser Pounce just stares  
at her)  
Well, I'll have you know I don't  
like cats, and I don't know what  
cats eat.  
  
SERENA bends down and picks him up carefully.  
  
Ser Pounce is quite docile, and lets her carry him inside  
the room.  
  
SERENA sets him down on the bed. She goes to change her  
clothes. When she's finished, she sits down by the window,  
and the cat hops on her.  
  
SERENA  
Do you need a cuddle too?  
(she starts to pet him)  
This doesn't mean I like you.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
SERENA  
(whispering)  
Maybe if we ignore it, they'll go away.  
  
The cat meows loudly. The door opens.  
  
SANSA comes in carrying a tray with food.  
  
SERENA  
(whispers to the cat)  
Traitor.  
  
SANSA  
There you both are!  
  
SANSA sets the tray on the table. She takes the cat from SERENA.  
  
SANSA  
(accusingly)  
Where you ignoring me, aunt?  
  
SERENA  
No. I'm just tired.  
  
SANSA  
Eat. I brought food for the two of  
you. You weren't at supper. Again.  
  
SANSA takes a little plate from the tray, and sets it in front of  
the fireplace for the cat, and she sets him down.  
  
SANSA  
I missed you.  
(looking pointedly at  
SERENA)  
And, do you want to know who was  
also looking for you?  
  
SERENA  
Sansa... Please.  
  
SANSA is tired of waiting for her aunt to decide to talk about it.  
  
SANSA  
You can tell me. I won't judge you.  
  
SERENA  
It's not about that.  
  
SANSA  
Then, what is it? Because I don't  
understand it. You keep trying to  
avoid him.  
  
SANSA takes a breath. She's going to let the bomb drop,  
to see how SERENA reacts:  
  
SANSA  
And it's obvious you like each other.  
  
SERENA  
What? I doubt he likes me.  
  
SANSA notices that she didn't deny liking him. That's something.  
  
SANSA  
He does. Trust me. I know.  
  
SERENA is curious to know how does SANSA know that Jaime  
likes her, but she'd never ask.  
  
SANSA  
So, what's the problem? His family?  
Is it his past?  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
SANSA  
Did he do something to you? Because  
if he did---  
  
SERENA  
(interrupting)  
No, he didn't.  
  
SANSA  
He's changed.  
  
SERENA  
I know.  
  
SANSA  
But, is not enough?  
  
SERENA  
I don't know.  
  
SANSA thinks that that is probably all that Serena is willing  
to confess at the moment.  
  
SANSA  
Alright. I just wanted you to know,  
that I will never judge you. I want  
you to be happy. And if Jaime Lannister  
makes you happy, so be it.  
We all need whatever happiness  
we can get.  
  
SERENA  
Thank you.  
  
SANSA  
Eat something, please.  
  
SERENA  
Alright.  
  
SERENA goes to sit at her small table to eat.  
  
SANSA stays and sits by the window. After a while, she says:  
  
SANSA  
Cersei sent him a raven.  
  
SERENA  
(surprised)  
When?  
  
SANSA  
Oh, no. Not now. It was before you  
arrived. Just before Jon left to  
Dragonstone.  
  
SERENA  
What did she want? I mean, do you  
know?  
  
SERENA knows she shouldn't be so curious about his private  
messages.  
  
SANSA  
Jon read it first, and then he  
passed it to me. He was afraid they  
were planning something. When we  
gave it to him, he threw it into  
the fire without reading it.  
  
SERENA  
Did he?  
  
SANSA  
Yes. At first, I thought he was  
offended, because we had read it.  
But, no, he told us that he was  
finished with her, and that by  
looking at my face, he knew it was bad.  
  
SERENA  
(ashamed to ask)  
And, was it?  
  
SANSA  
It was vile. The things she wrote.  
The gist of it was, if he didn't go  
back to her, she was going to have  
him killed.  
  
SERENA  
She's something else.  
  
SANSA  
Trust me. She is.  
(beat)  
She's sent him two more ravens.  
He didn't read them either.  
  
SERENA  
Did you?  
  
SANSA  
No.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
We see SERENA helping the kitchen staff give out food. They  
are getting a lot of refugees, and the Great Hall is not big  
enough anymore.  
  
JAIME is sitting to one side. Trying not to draw attention  
to himself, and stealing glances at SERENA when he can. He  
wishes things could get back to normal. Or at least how they  
were when they were traveling. Confessing to her what he did  
to Bran, felt liberating, but he isn't sure he likes the  
price he is paying. He misses her. These past days without  
her have been torture. He misses teasing her, and her witty  
remarks. Sometimes, he wishes she'd tell everyone, and end  
his misery. He thought about leaving. Go to Casterly Rock.  
But, he thought better of it. He is not going to run away  
from his mistakes anymore. For the last two days he has been  
feeling better, and maybe hopeful? So, that is something,  
right? The fact that she has not gone and tell everyone  
gives him hope.  
  
SANSA is above them, in the covered walkway. She's watching  
both of them. She goes.  
  
SERENA is laughing with one of the children that are in line  
to get food.  
  
JAIME smiles, he likes seeing her like this.  
  
SANSA suddenly appears to JAIME's right, startling him.  
  
SANSA  
Ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME goes to stand, but SANSA stops him, gesturing with her hand.  
  
JAIME  
My Lady.  
  
SANSA  
May I join you?  
  
JAIME  
Of course.  
  
SERENA watches them from the distance. She's intrigued.  
  
SANSA  
I thought you were training  
the young boys today.  
  
JAIME  
I am. I'm just watching them train  
on their own.  
  
JAIME points to where the boys are training. SANSA looks.  
  
JAIME  
See how they do when they think I'm  
not watching.  
  
SANSA wonders if he's telling the truth. She looks at  
SERENA, who's still giving out food.  
  
SANSA  
(looking at SERENA)  
My mother used to hate it, when she  
saw her doing things like that.  
  
JAIME looks up and follows Sansa's gaze.  
  
JAIME  
Helping the maids?  
  
SANSA  
Mingling with the smallfolk.  
  
JAIME  
(looking back at SANSA)  
What did lord Eddard think about it?  
  
SANSA  
For him it was different. Social  
rules in the North are not so  
strict. And, he wouldn't tell my  
aunt what to do anyway.  
(looking at JAIME)  
He knew she was not going to  
change. It just the way she is.  
  
JAIME nods lightly at her. He understands her meaning.  
  
SANSA  
And, my aunt had a, let's say,  
complicated relationship with my  
mother. I guess it was a way to  
annoy her, too. My mother would try  
to talk her of out doing it again,  
and then, Serena would just  
disappear for a few days. She likes  
to go away when she feels  
overwhelmed. And, she tries to  
avoid open confrontations.  
  
JAIME  
I see.  
  
SANSA  
She's also stubborn. Not that she'd  
ever admit it. She liked to accuse  
my father and Jon of it, but she  
never sees it in herself.  
  
JAIME  
It's a Stark trait, it seems.  
(looking at SANSA)  
And Tully.  
  
SANSA  
Are you accusing me of something, ser?  
  
JAIME  
I wouldn't dare, my Lady.  
  
SANSA  
We just like to think we're right  
about things, and, mostly, we are.  
  
SANSA smiles.  
  
SANSA  
(looking at SERENA)  
Sometimes she just needs time  
(at JAIME)  
And others, a nudge.  
  
JAIME stares at her.  
  
SANSA is hoping he's catching her meaning. After all, men  
can be very dense, and stupid when it comes to feelings.  
But, she's done all she can, she's talked to both of them,  
now it's their turn.  
  
SANSA  
Anyway, I'll leave you to your  
duties. It's time I get back  
to mine, too.  
  
JAIME  
Yes.  
  
SANSA stand up and JAIME follows.  
  
SANSA leaves the courtyard.  
  
JAIME gets closer to the boys that are training. He is  
trying to decide if he should approach Serena.  
  
SERENA has seen them talking, but she couldn't hear what it  
was about. Suddenly, her thoughts are interrupted.

In front of her, LITTLE SAM is running away from his mum, with  
a wooden sword in his little hands, and waving it at everyone  
he passes.  
  
GILLY is helping another woman, she doesn't see him take off.  
  
SERENA goes after him to tell him off. Surely he's going to  
hurt himself running like a maniac. She stops when LITTLE SAM  
gets distracted and runs into someone. He falls back on his bum,  
gets back up again, and angrily smacks the tall figure  
with his wooden sword. "How dare you! You're in my way!".  
  
The tall figure reveals himself to be JAIME. He turns around  
complaining about the assault. He looks down and sees LITTLE SAM's  
angelic face, like he's never done anything wrong in his life.  
  
When SERENA sees it's Jaime, Little Sam hit, she's secretly  
cheering him on. "It serves you right, ser Jaime".  
  
JAIME  
Did you just smack me with your  
sword, young lad?  
  
LITTLE SAM shakes his head no.  
  
JAIME  
Are you sure?  
  
LITTLE SAM shakes his head no, again.  
  
JAIME, and the young boys he's training, laugh.  
  
JAIME  
Alright, then, let's settle this,  
shall we?  
  
JAIME goes to the side wall, grabs a wooden sword and goes  
back to LITLLE SAM:  
  
JAIME  
Let's see what you can do. Go easy  
on me, alright?  
  
This time LITTLE SAM nods his head yes.  
  
JAIME lifts his sword and waits for LITTLE SAM.  
  
LITTLE SAM goes at him immediately, they start clashing  
their swords.  
  
SERENA has to laugh at LITTLE SAM's eager face, he has his  
tongue out and everything. Her laugh distracts JAIME. He  
looks at her, and in that moment, LITTLE SAM goes at him. He  
hits JAIME in the crotch. JAIME bends forwards, and LITTLE  
SAM takes the opportunity to launch himself at him. JAIME  
falls to the ground with LITTLE SAM on top of him.  
  
All the people around them, including JAIME and LITTLE SAM,  
are laughing at the scene. JAIME is also complaining about his pain.  
  
GILLY is running towards them, having witnessed the scene,  
while she was on her way to get LITTLE SAM. She's mortified.  
  
GILLY  
I'm so sorry, ser Jaime.  
  
GILLY takes LITTLE SAM from JAIME, and bends to his level:  
  
GILLY  
Sam, apologize to ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME gets up and tries to straighten his clothes.  
  
JAIME  
It's alright, we were just playing.  
  
GILLY  
No, I saw him, he attacked you from  
behind.  
(to LITTLE SAM)  
That's not nice, Sam. Apologize.  
  
LITTLE SAM  
(in a small voice)  
Sorry.  
  
GILLY  
Good boy.  
  
JAIME  
(ruffling LITTLE SAM's  
hair)  
It's alright, little man.  
  
LITTLE SAM smiles at him.  
  
GILLY  
I'm really sorry. He's been so  
restless lately. He's got a lot of  
bottled up energy from the journey.  
  
JAIME  
Don't worry, really.  
  
GILLY  
Thank you.  
(to LITTLE SAM)  
Say bye, bye, to ser Jaime, Sam.  
  
LITTLE SAM  
(waving his little hand  
at JAIME)  
Bye!  
  
JAIME  
(waving back)  
Bye, be a good boy, and listen to  
your mother.  
  
GILLY leaves with LITTLE SAM.  
  
JAIME catches SERENA looking at him, it's now or never.  
He starts walking towards her.  
  
SERENA doesn't move. She's been caught, and she knows it.  
  
JAIME  
Hi.  
  
SERENA  
(serious)  
Good day, ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME looks annoyed at the use of his title.  
  
JAIME  
Were you having fun at my expense?  
  
SERENA  
(still serious)  
I was. Beaten up by a boy not older  
than five.  
  
JAIME  
He took me by surprise.  
  
SERENA  
(sarcastically)  
If that's your excuse...  
  
After the conversation he had with Sansa, JAIME feels a bit  
braver. But he's afraid to say the wrong thing.  
  
JAIME  
Can we go somewhere else to talk?  
  
SERENA  
I'm busy. I'm helping the maids.  
  
JAIME  
I'm sure they can manage without you.  
  
SERENA takes a look at the queue of people.  
It's gotten shorter.  
  
JAIME  
(jokingly)  
Is that the queue of people waiting  
for one of your legendary hugs?  
  
SERENA  
(turning to him)  
Be careful, ser. I'm not in the  
mood for your mockery.  
  
JAIME  
(pleadingly)  
Serena, please, I'm only jesting.  
  
SERENA looks at him. She thinks for a second. She takes off  
her apron, and gives it to one of the girls. She turns back to JAIME:  
  
SERENA  
Let's go to the stables, I have to  
check on my horse.  
  
JAIME  
(stepping aside)

  
After you, my Lady.  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S STABLES - DAY**  
  
SERENA and JAIME arrive at the stables. It's just them and her horse.  
  
JAIME  
(looking at her horse)  
She really is a beauty.  
  
SERENA  
I know.  
  
JAIME  
Are you still upset about my jape?  
  
SERENA  
No.  
  
THEY look at each other.  
  
SERENA is trying to avoid JAIME's stare.  
  
JAIME  
(pleadingly)  
Can you scream at me? Or hit me?  
Anything but this silence and  
indifference. Please.  
  
SERENA  
I'm still trying to decide if I  
should waste more time on you.

That statement hits JAIME hard. He tries to look for clues  
on her face, to see if she really means it.  
  
JAIME  
I guess it is what I deserve.  
  
SERENA  
You guess?  
  
JAIME  
What else do you want me to say,  
Serena?  
  
SERENA  
I wish things could be simpler.  
(JAIME nods)  
If I ask you something, do you  
promise me to be truthful?  
  
JAIME  
Of course.  
  
SERENA  
Even if all your instincts are  
telling you to lie to me?  
  
JAIME  
I would never lie to you, Serena.  
  
SERENA is surprised by that. But he will NOT distract her.  
Even though those words have melted her wall a little bit.  
  
SERENA  
Alright, then. Since you left  
King's Landing, have you ever  
thought about going back to your sister?  
  
JAIME  
(answering quickly)  
Not for a long time, no.  
(SERENA is waiting for  
more)  
I mean, the first few days I often  
wondered if I was making a mistake.  
My instinct to protect her was still  
there. I guess.  
(beat)  
But then, I'd think about our  
children. Everything I've lost.  
(beat)  
I had time to think on the road. I  
was alone. No one to talk to...  
  
JAIME waits to see if she'd comment on that. It was an easy opening.  
  
SERENA didn't even flinch.  
  
JAIME continues:  
  
JAIME  
I started thinking about everything  
I did for her. And, even though, I  
did those things willingly,  
thinking that I was repaying her  
love with mine. That, we were made  
for each other.  
(beat)  
I realized that, she used my love  
for her to manipulate me. And, that  
she never loved me. The further  
away I got from King's Landing, the  
clearer I saw everything.  
(beat)  
She is hateful. I know the signs  
were always there. But, I couldn't  
see them. I was too close to her to  
see it. And, honestly, I never had  
the courage to walk way from her.  
But, witnessing all the destruction  
she caused. The people she  
murdered. That woke something in  
me. And it's gotten bigger. I can't  
turn a blind eye anymore.  
(beat)  
So, no, I'd never go back to her.  
Not anymore.  
  
  
SERENA is thinking.  
  
SERENA  
Are you blaming your past behaviour  
solely on her?  
  
JAIME  
No.  
(beat)  
But, I know now that my behaviour  
was based on a lie, and my  
upbringing played a part too. The  
belief that we were the only people  
that mattered in the world. The  
Lannisters! The bloody name my  
father was so obsessed with.  
  
JAIME tries to grab her hand.  
  
SERENA takes a step back, avoiding him.  
  
SERENA  
What about your daughter?  
  
JAIME  
What do you mean?  
  
SERENA  
She's still a link between you.  
  
JAIME stays silent for a second. He realizes SERENA doesn't  
know about Myrcella.  
  
JAIME  
(painfully)  
Myrcella is dead.  
  
SERENA stays quiet, a look of horror plastered on her face.  
She didn't know.  
  
JAIME  
She died in my arms on our way to  
King's Landing.  
  
SERENA  
But, how?  
  
JAIME  
She was poisoned. Ellaria Sand did it.  
  
SERENA  
Ellaria? Why?  
  
JAIME  
Revenge on my family. For Oberyn's death.  
  
SERENA  
(softly)  
I'm so sorry, Jaime. I... I didn't know.  
  
JAIME  
It's alright.  
  
SERENA  
(in a whisper)  
All your children...  
  
JAIME is not listening to her. He's remembering his last  
moments with his daughter.  
  
JAIME  
She knew.  
  
SERENA  
What?  
  
JAIME  
Myrcella. Before she died, she told  
me she knew I was her real father.  
That she was glad I was her father.  
And I failed her.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, Jaime.  
  
SERENA gives him a hug. She knows her own family history  
is fucked up, but his isn't much better.  
  
Still hugging:  
  
JAIME  
She gave me the best hug after  
that. And then, she started  
bleeding, and she was gone. My  
beautiful girl, she was gone.  
  
JAIME starts crying and doesn't know if he will ever stop.  
For the first time in his life, he is not ashamed to cry in  
front of someone.  
  
SERENA doesn't let go of him.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL'S LIBRARY - NIGHT**  
  
We see SERENA sitting at a table full of books.  
She's writing in one of them.  
  
We hear someone approaching:  
  
SANSA  
I have just received a raven.  
  
SERENA lifts her head from the book.  
  
SANSA wonders if SERENA is doing what she thinks she's doing.  
  
SANSA  
(surprised)  
Are you writing IN the book?  
  
SERENA  
I am.  
  
SANSA  
Feeling brave?  
  
SERENA  
Maester Walys would have cut my fingers.  
  
THEY both laugh.  
  
SERENA  
I'm just adding facts Bran has told  
me. Just to keep my mind busy, I  
suppose.  
(beat)  
Who wrote you?  
  
SANSA  
Jon.  
  
SERENA drops her quill.  
  
SERENA  
What did he say?  
  
SANSA  
He's coming North with the Queen  
and her army. She's joining the fight.  
  
SERENA  
That's great news.  
  
SERENA notices that SANSA's face is not showing any kind of  
happiness or relief.  
  
SERENA  
You don't think it's great news?  
  
SANSA sits down by her side.  
  
SANSA  
I don't know how to feel about it.  
  
SERENA  
We need more men.  
  
SANSA  
She's going to want something in  
return for her support. And, I'm  
not sure I'm going to like it.  
  
SERENA  
Did Jon mention anything?  
  
SANSA  
No. Just that they'll be arriving  
in about a week. He sent the raven  
when they arrived in White Harbor.  
  
SERENA  
We'll have to get ready for them.  
  
SANSA  
Yes. I already spoke to Maester  
Wolkan. He's going to talk to the  
maids, too.  
  
SERENA  
Did you tell Arya?  
  
SANSA  
As soon as I see her. She's  
probably wandering about.  
(trying to sound  
serious:)  
It seems all I do all day is chase  
you both down.  
  
SERENA  
You found me quick enough.  
  
SANSA  
I was just lucky.  
  
SERENA  
I told you I'm trying not to hide.  
  
SANSA  
Good.  
  
THEY both smile. SANSA thinks now it's the perfect moment,  
Serena's guard is down:  
  
  
SANSA  
I saw you talking to him today.  
  
SERENA  
I did.  
(beat)  
I saw you talking to him, too.  
  
SANSA  
I did. I was just worried about the  
training schedule.  
  
SERENA  
(sarcastically)  
I'm sure.  
  
SANSA  
(ignoring her tone)  
So, what did you talk about?  
  
SERENA  
(sighs)  
I'm just trying to gather my  
thoughts and feelings about him.  
  
SANSA  
I think you already know how you  
feel. You're just scared.  
  
SERENA tries to protest, but SANSA silences her:  
  
SANSA  
Don't deny it. There's no shame in it.  
(beat)  
You need more time.  
  
SERENA stares at her. When did Sansa come to know her so well?  
  
SERENA  
Yes. I guess I do.  
  
SANSA  
And that's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading! Please, review. I would really like to know what you think of the story.**   
**Next chapter will be on Wednesday/Thursday**
> 
> \-----------  
\- Well as you can see I'm not ashamed to use animals or children to soften Serena's heart.
> 
> And, like I said, my writing is going great. But, to be honest, the more I write scenes from Season 8, the harder it gets to not turn this fic into a fix-it fic. Some scenes from the show, when you stop and analyze the dialogue, they just don't make any sense. I was working on the Heart Tree scene, when Jon tells Sansa and Arya about his real identity, and to be honest, the dialogue in that scene... It's just ridiculous. I'm not saying I'm an expert on writing scenes or dialogue, but the way it was structured, and the way Jon arrives to the conclusion that they should know about his parents, it just doesn't hold up. Anyway, I just want you to know that I'm REALLY trying not to change many things from the main plot, but it's hard.


	10. The Dragon Queen Arrives in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and Jon finally arrive in Winterfell, and Daenerys calls a meeting to decide Jaime's future. Sansa finds it hard to hide her animosity towards the Queen. And Jaime is reunited with Tyrion. Tensions are high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I promised I'm posting this chapter early.
> 
> I'm very excited about this chapter. I really hope you like it. I've added some scenes from the show that you can watch. Finally I can do that again, now that we've caught up with the main plot of Season 8.
> 
> **And just a little reminder, Jaime and Tyrion haven't seen each other since Jaime set him free in King's Landing, and Tyrion went and killed Tywin. **
> 
> **NEXT UPDATE: 2019-10-28**   
**I'm sorry to have to do this, but I won't be able to post the next chapter as scheduled. The chapter is written, but I've had this idea in my head to add something to it. At first, I decided against it, but now I've changed my mind, and since I have to prepare for a big exam I don't feel like I can properly write it and edit it. So, I won't be able to update the story until then. But, really, don't worry, I will come back after my exam is done.**
> 
> ** [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords) **

_ ** [GOT - S08E01: The Queen Arrives in Winterfell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN2aVA51Ij8) ** _

_ ** [GOT - S08E01: Jon and Arya Reunited](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFsiy6rjdYg) ** _

**EXT. WINTERFELL WOODS, CREEK - DAY**  
  
We see SERENA sitting by the creek. Someone approaches.  
She has a feeling she knows who it is.  
  
SERENA stands up, and smiles when she sees him.  
  
JON  
I come back to Winterfell, I want  
to see the two women I long to see  
the most, and they're both hiding  
from me.  
(coming next to her)  
I knew you'd be here.  
  
SERENA gives him a big hug. They both have tears in their eyes.  
  
SERENA looks at JON:  
  
SERENA  
I didn't want to embarrass you in  
front of everyone. I couldn't give  
you a proper hug, or cry, like we  
are crying now, in front of all the  
people. And there's no way I wasn't  
going to do that.  
  
JON  
I've missed you so much.  
  
SERENA wipes a tear from JON's face.  
  
SERENA  
I know. I've missed you too.  
I've been so worried about you.  
  
JON  
You were worried? I was worried!  
Winterfell sacked! You were missing  
all those years. I thought you were  
dead, I thought you...  
  
JON finds it hard to talk. He looks straight into her eyes.  
  
JON  
I thought you'd died, and the last  
thing I told you...  
  
SERENA  
It's alright. Do you think I'd ever  
hold it against you?  
  
JON  
You should. I behaved like  
an ungrateful prick.  
  
SERENA  
You were never that. You were  
upset. I understood.  
  
JON  
You were the best mother I could've  
ever hoped for.  
  
SERENA starts to properly cry at that. She gives him another hug.  
  
SERENA  
Stop. You're supposed to help me  
stop crying, not making it worse.  
  
JON holds her tight.  
  
JON  
I needed to say that.  
  
SERENA  
Thank you. I wish I... I don't know...  
  
JON  
It's alright. We're together now.  
  
SERENA finishes the hug.  
  
SERENA  
Yes. Sit here, let's enjoy the calm  
before the storm.  
  
THEY sit on a big log by the creek.  
  
JON  
You have to tell me everything.  
  
SERENA  
So do you. Do you have time? Is the  
Queen waiting for you?  
  
JON  
No. We're fine. She's getting settled.  
  
SERENA  
Good.  
(beat)  
I saw her dragons flying by. They  
are... Impressive.  
  
JON  
And scary.  
  
SERENA  
That, too.  
  
JON  
You get used to them.  
(beat)  
So, where have you been all these  
years?

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL, JAIME'S ROOM - DAY**  
  
JAIME is pacing in his room. He doesn't like to feel trapped  
Ser Pounce is resting by the window, following his every move.  
  
There's a knock on his door. He's uncertain. But he's never  
been a coward. So, he takes a breath, and goes to open.  
  
TYRION is waiting outside. He smiles nervously at JAIME.  
  
JAIME's face goes from concerned to furious.  
  
TYRION  
I'm glad to see you, brother.  
  
JAIME  
(angry)  
I wish I could say the same.  
  
TYRION  
Can I come in?  
  
JAIME  
(angry)  
No.  
  
TYRION flinches at that. He wasn't expecting a warm welcome,  
but he thought that maybe enough time had passed. A lot has  
changed since they last saw each other.  
  
TYRION is not giving up. Jaime is his big brother, and  
there's no one he loves more in the world.  
  
TYRION  
If not as your brother, at least  
let me in as an emissary of the Queen.  
  
JAIME  
(with malice)  
Is that what you are? Her errand boy?  
  
TYRION  
Please.  
  
JAIME moves aside.  
  
TYRION enters the room.  
  
JAIME closes the door. He sees TYRION stopping halfway through.  
  
TYRION  
Is that a cat?  
  
JAIME  
(sarcastically)  
I knew you were the cleverest  
Lannister.  
  
TYRION turns around and gives him a pointed look.  
  
JAIME  
It was Tommen's.  
  
TYRION  
I'm so sorry about what happened to him.  
And to Myrcella.  
  
JAIME  
Don't. Don't talk about them.  
  
TYRION  
Why? They were my family too. I  
loved them.  
  
JAIME  
I said, don't.  
  
JAIME doesn't want him to use his children as an opening.  
What's between them doesn't involve them.  
  
TYRION  
What do you want me to say, Jaime?  
  
JAIME  
For a long time I wanted an  
explanation. Now, I just don't  
know, or maybe I just don't care.  
  
TYRION  
Father wanted me dead. He always  
did. He was just too proud to do it.  
  
JAIME  
(angry)  
I set you free! You didn't need to  
go back and kill him!  
(beat)  
But, you had it planned from the  
beginning, didn't you?  
  
TYRION  
I didn't plan anything. It sort of  
just happened.  
  
JAIME  
Oh, did it? I find that hard to believe.  
  
TYRION  
It's the truth.  
  
JAIME  
Then, tell me, why were you so difficult?  
  
TYRION  
Difficult?  
  
JAIME  
Yes, difficult. I told you I had  
fixed it! I told you to trust me,  
and to keep quiet. And, what did  
you do? You ran your mouth! You  
told, the whole court, that you  
wished you had killed Joffrey.  
Hells! You wished them ALL dead.  
And then, you demanded the bloody  
trial by combat. Oberyn Martell  
died because of you.  
  
TYRION  
Are you going to throw that at me?  
Now? And, Oberyn died because he was  
more worried about getting a  
confession, than killing the  
Mountain.  
(beat, looking pleadingly  
at JAIME)  
Father was going to have me  
executed anyway.  
  
JAIME  
He wasn't. I told you about the  
deal I made with him.  
  
TYRION  
Yes, he wanted me in Castle Black,  
and you married, giving him his  
bloody Lannister grandchildren. I  
would've loved to see you try. I  
did you a favour when I demanded  
the trial by combat, don't deny it.  
And, what would've our sweet sister done?  
  
JAIME looks ready to punch him.  
  
JAIME  
She would've been forced to marry Loras.  
  
TYRION can't believe he's saying that, like that would've  
gone SO well.  
  
TYRION  
She would've killed father for me.  
(beat)  
I think I like things the way they  
are now better, brother. And I told you  
it felt great to take that away from him.  
  
JAIME sits down by the fire to try to calm himself down.  
  
TYRION sits in front of him.  
  
TYRION  
I was glad beyond compare, when I  
heard you'd left King's Landing. I  
felt proud.  
  
JAIME  
(confused)  
Proud?  
  
TYRION  
Yes. My big brother, my hero. The  
only person that was ever decent to me,  
was finally free of our evil sister's clutches.  
  
JAIME  
Don't mock me.  
  
TYRION  
I'm not.  
  
JAIME  
Then, don't try to buy your way in  
with sweet words.  
  
TYRION  
I'm not doing that either. I'm  
speaking the truth.  
(THEY look at each other)  
(with pain)  
You were all I had. And it broke my  
heart to see how she manipulated  
you. Making you believe, that the  
only person you deserved, was her.  
  
JAIME  
Father always said I was a slow  
learner.  
  
TYRION  
It took you long enough.  
  
THEY stay silent for a few seconds.  
  
JAIME  
But, don't turn this on Cersei,  
either. She didn't have anything to  
do with what you did.  
  
Now is TYRION's turn to get angry.  
  
TYRION  
She hated me as much as he did!  
Even more!  
  
JAIME  
So, you would've gone and kill her, too?  
  
TYRION  
Oh, what a loss!  
  
JAIME  
Be careful, now.  
  
TYRION  
What? You telling me you care for her?  
Still? After all she's done.  
  
JAIME  
She hadn't done anything, then.  
  
TYRION  
HA! Yes, keep telling yourself that.  
  
JAIME  
(warningly)  
Tyrion...  
  
TYRION is angry, he can't believe Jaime is still defending her.  
He knows something that can finally snap him out of his devotion,  
even if he hurts him:  
  
TYRION  
She was fucking everyone in sight.  
  
JAIME gets up knocking his chair over.  
  
TYRION  
(raising his hands in a  
placating way)  
Now, don't go getting so upset.  
What? You thought she was patiently  
waiting for your cock, while you  
were rotting in a Stark cell? Oh,  
no, she had her fill, brother. Even  
after you returned.  
  
JAIME  
You're lying!  
  
TYRION  
I'm not. And you know it. You may  
have been faithful to her, but she  
used her cunt to get her way.  
  
JAIME punches him in the nose. He doesn't use his full strength.  
  
TYRION cries out in pain. He brings his hands to his face.  
He's not bleeding.  
  
JAIME walks away from him and goes to the window. He looks  
outside. He had had doubts about Cersei's faithfulness after  
he arrived in King's Landing with Brienne. One thing was to  
suspect it, and another to have that knowledge thrown at his  
face.  
  
TYRION  
I know you really are mad at  
yourself. And at her. So, I will  
not hold this against you.  
  
JAIME is done with the conversation. He takes a few breaths.  
  
JAIME  
What does your Queen want from me?  
(beat, he turns around to  
face TYRION)  
My head?  
  
TYRION  
She is your Queen now, too.  
  
JAIME  
Is she any different from her  
father?  
  
TYRION  
She is.  
(beat)  
She wants to see you, later. When  
she's ready, I'll send someone for  
you.  
  
JAIME  
Alright.  
  
TYRION gets up from his chair. He goes to stand next to JAIME,  
he looks up.  
  
TYRION  
I really am happy to see you. Even  
though you hate me.  
  
JAIME knows TYRION just wants to get a reaction out of him.  
JAIME stays quiet.  
  
TYRION gets the hint and leaves.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL WOODS, CREEK - DAY**  
  
JON and SERENA are sitting by the creek. They are holding hands.  
  
JON  
I still can't believe I'm seeing you.  
  
SERENA  
Believe me, after all we've been  
through, I'm surprised we are here  
at all.  
  
JON  
I know.  
(beat)  
And Bran... Do you think he's well?  
  
SERENA  
I really don't know.  
  
JON  
He was quite crass when he met the Queen.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, no. What did he say?  
  
JON  
That we were wasting time talking.  
That the dead had breached the Wall.  
  
SERENA  
(standing up)  
What!? And you're telling me now?  
We should go back!  
  
JON  
(trying to get her back  
to sit down)  
There was no way I was going to  
rush our meeting.  
  
SERENA  
(pulling him up)  
Oh, Jon. Get up, let's go back.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL, JAIME'S ROOM - DAY**  
  
JAIME is sitting on the bed. He has changed into a more  
formal attire. He's waiting.  
  
There's a knock on his door. He opens.  
  
JAIME  
(not expecting his  
visitor)  
Lady Sansa?  
  
SANSA  
Ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME  
What can I help you with?  
  
SANSA  
Stay in this room, and don't come  
out until I tell you to.  
  
There's a look of determination on SANSA's face that JAIME  
finds disturbing.  
  
JAIME  
Very well. Is everything alright?  
  
SANSA  
Oh, it will be. We'll talk later.  
And bolt the door.  
  
SANSA leaves as soon as she says that.  
  
JAIME is dumbstruck.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL, WAR ROOM - NIGHT**  
  
DAENERYS, TYRION, VARYS, JON, ARYA, BRAN and SERENA are  
sitting by the table. There's a big map of Westeros on top  
of it, and some pieces representing the players in the war,  
and their forces.  
  
The door opens, BRIENNE is standing guard, and is letting  
SANSA in, she closes the door behind her Lady.  
  
DAENERYS  
Lady Sansa, where is ser Jaime?  
  
SANSA  
He's not coming, your Grace.  
  
EVERYBODY is suddenly quiet, and sitting VERY still.

DAENERYS takes a deep breath.  
  
DAENERYS  
And, why is that?  
  
SANSA  
He is here under my protection. And  
as my guest, I don't think it's  
necessary for him to give further  
explanation to his past actions. He's  
proven himself beyond any doubt.  
And, my word should be enough  
guarantee.  
  
DAENERYS  
You know what he did. You know he  
murdered my father.  
  
SERENA  
(standing up)  
If I may, your Grace?  
  
DAENERYS nods to SERENA, hoping she'll talk some sense into her niece.  
  
SERENA  
Thank you. Your Grace, I think you  
know that your father is the same  
man that murdered my brother, and  
father in cold blood. And who's  
son, your brother, kidnapped and  
raped my sister.  
(beat, the tension in the  
room is palpable)  
So, I think it's best we forget  
about our terrible family  
histories, and focus on the threat  
ahead.  
  
DAENERYS is not looking pleased.  
  
TYRION and JON are looking worried.  
  
DAENERYS  
Very well, lady Serena. I just  
wanted to talk to the man myself.  
(to SANSA)  
But, you're right, lady Sansa. I  
respect your judgment, your brother  
speaks highly of you.  
(to SERENA)  
The both of you.  
(to SANSA)  
If you think he can be trusted, it  
is enough for me.  
  
EVERYBODY breathes again.  
  
SERENA sits down again. She's agitated, she's acted on  
impulse. She really hopes she didn't mess things up.  
  
DAENERYS  
Lady Sansa, please, have a seat.  
(she does)  
Did you call your banners?  
  
SANSA  
Yes, your Grace. My Maester is  
sending the last ravens. A lot of  
them are already here. The rest are  
going to need, at least, a few  
days, to gather their people and  
what provisions they can, and get here.  
  
DAENERYS  
The sooner the better.  
  
SANSA  
I agree.  
  
DAENERYS  
Let me know if you need anything  
from my men.  
  
SANSA  
Thank you, your Grace.  
  
DAENERYS  
Now, if you'll excuse me.  
(she gets up and everyone  
follows)  
It's been a long trip, and we have  
a big day ahead of us tomorrow.  
  
DAENERYS, with one last look to JON, leaves the room.  
  
TYRION and VARYS follow her.  
  
JON  
(to SANSA)  
That was risky, what you said.  
  
SANSA  
Risky? Can't I speak my mind now?  
Am I to be afraid of her?  
  
SANSA doesn't look away from JON, she's not missing a single  
movement.  
  
JON  
(to SERENA)  
And I thought you were going to help.  
  
SERENA  
I stand by what I said. There's  
plenty of blame to go around. And  
Bran is right, we need to focus on  
the army of the dead that's bent on  
destroying us all.  
  
BRAN  
(to no one in particular)  
They'll be here soon.  
  
EVERYONE looks at him. They have worried looks on their faces.  
  
ARYA  
We shouldn't fight with each other.  
We need to stick together.  
  
JON  
You're right. I'll speak to the Queen.  
(beat)  
And, let's just rest. She was right,  
we have some big days ahead of us.  
  
JON opens the door and leaves, MAESTER WOLKAN is ready to  
take BRAN away.  
  
ARYA leaves.  
  
BRIENNE enters the room, SANSA and SERENA stay inside with her.  
They are the only ones left.  
  
BRIENNE  
(to SANSA and SERENA)  
Is everything alright, my Lady?  
  
SANSA  
Yes.  
  
BRIENNE  
I thought ser Jaime was supposed to  
be here.  
  
SANSA  
I decided he doesn't need to prove  
anything to her. My word should be  
enough.  
  
SERENA  
(to SANSA)  
You should've at least warned us.  
  
SANSA  
I didn't plan on it. When I went to  
get him and he opened the door, I  
decided he wasn't coming.  
  
SERENA  
You didn't NEED to go yourself, you  
could've send anybody else. You  
knew what you wanted to do.  
  
SANSA  
Maybe I needed a walk to help me decide.  
  
SERENA is not buying it, but she's secretly proud of Sansa,  
and the woman she has become.  
  
SERENA  
We shouldn't antagonize her.  
  
SANSA is getting upset. Is no one seeing what she sees?  
  
SANSA  
Then, you should've sided with her.  
  
SERENA  
Sansa...  
  
SANSA  
I'm not bending to her like Jon did.  
  
SERENA  
Wait, are you implying that he---?  
  
SANSA  
(interrupting)  
Yes, you weren't here when we met  
with the bannermen in the Hall. He  
has pledged the North to Daenerys  
Targaryen. The North we fought so  
hard to get back.  
  
SERENA takes a second. She looks at BRIENNE, BRIENNE nods.  
  
SANSA  
Lyanna Mormont looked ready to rip  
his head off. Surely, I wouldn't  
have stopped her.  
  
SERENA  
We need her army.  
  
SANSA  
He didn't need to bend the knee.  
  
SERENA  
Sansa, you haven't seen the dead. I  
have. And Jon has too. They are  
unstoppable. We need her army more  
than we need a King.  
  
SANSA  
Let's just hope it's worth it.  
  
SERENA stares at her. It's clear SANSA doesn't like this new  
development or the Queen, and she's not sure she does either.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL, JAIME'S ROOM - NIGHT**  
  
JAIME is staring at the fire in his room. There's a knock on his door.  
Finally!  
  
JAIME goes to open.  
  
SERENA is standing outside with a tray with food.  
  
JAIME  
My lady.  
  
SERENA  
I've brought you food, ser Jaime.  
  
JAIME  
Come in, please.  
  
SERENA  
I'm afraid I can't. Take this.  
(she hands him the tray)  
I have to go.  
  
JAIME tries to reach for her, until he realizes it's a bad idea  
while holding a tray.  
  
JAIME  
Serena, please.  
  
SERENA  
No.  
  
JAIME  
I thought---  
  
SERENA  
(interrupting)  
I need more time. Too much is  
happening. It's a lot to take in,  
please?  
  
JAIME  
Very well. I understand.  
  
JAIME decides not to push her. After all, it must be a good sign  
that she's standing at his door. She thought of him.  
And she's bringing him food. That gives him hope.  
  
JAIME  
Can you tell me what happened at  
the meeting?  
  
SERENA  
Sansa decided you don't need to  
give the Queen any explanations.  
I'd suggest you keep your head down  
in the next few days.  
  
JAIME  
I will.  
  
SERENA  
Good night, Jaime.  
  
JAIME  
Good night.  
  
SERENA takes a long last look at him and she leaves.  
  
JAIME takes that as a good sign too. He can be patient.

_ ** [GOT - S08E01: Sam talks to Jon about his parents](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzrSz_pWTOI) ** _

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - DAY**  
  
JAIME is having breakfast in one of the tables, he's alone.  
It is still early and there's not many people around.  
  
TYRION approaches him.  
  
TYRION  
Good day, brother.  
  
JAIME  
What do you want, Tyrion?  
  
TYRION sits down in front of him.  
  
TYRION  
(playing offended)  
Is that the proper way to address  
the Hand of the Queen, and your  
dearest brother?  
  
JAIME  
I thought you were her errand boy,  
and, as for the dearest brother  
part, there's not much competition,  
is there?  
  
TYRION understands that his brother is not in the mood for jokes.  
  
TYRION  
(serious)  
Can we talk, please?  
  
JAIME lets out a big sigh.  
  
JAIME  
As if I could stop you.  
  
TYRION decides the direct approach is best, let's be real here:  
  
TYRION  
Why does it bother you that much?  
  
JAIME  
(angry)  
Excuse me!  
  
TYRION  
No. Really. I'm curious.  
  
JAIME stands up. He's looking at TYRION, ready to punch him,  
again. He doesn't have much patience for jokes these days.  
His nerves are on edge. Even Brienne has been avoiding  
sparring with him.  
  
TYRION  
Sit down again, and humour me.  
(beat)  
Please?  
  
JAIME breathes and sits down.  
  
TYRION clears his throat.  
  
TYRION  
I know you loved father, and,  
believe it or not, I loved him,  
too. The only thing I ever wanted,  
was to get his approval. But let's  
be honest, he could not care less  
about us. We were just means to an  
end for him. He only cared about  
the Lannister name.  
  
So far, Jaime is not very moved by Tyrion's words. If people  
started killing their fathers because they were ambitious,  
there wouldn't be anyone left in the big houses of Westeros.  
  
TYRION continues with his direct approach:  
  
TYRION  
Let me ask you something.  
  
JAIME leans back. More relaxed.  
  
JAIME  
Go on.  
  
TYRION  
Do you think our lives would have  
been better if he were alive, right  
now? And I mean, BETTER.  
  
JAIME  
I guess we'll never know.  
  
TYRION  
Fair enough. But, let's entertain  
the thought, for the sake of our  
exercise.  
  
JAIME  
You mean your soliloquy?  
  
TYRION  
Fine. Whatever you want to call it.  
(beat)  
I think we can agree, without much  
argument, that we probably wouldn't  
be here right now.  
(beat)  
Everything we've done, since he  
died, up until now, it's gone.  
(emphasizing his words  
knocking a finger on the  
table)  
Erased. Never happened. None of it.  
  
JAIME  
Yes, yes, I get it.  
  
TYRION  
Right. So, I guess, the most  
important question is: would you  
want your life to be different than  
it is right now?  
  
JAIME just stares at him.  
  
JAIME  
I think we should have a rule. If  
I'm angry with you, you're not  
allowed to talk your way out of it.  
  
TYRION  
I'm that good, huh?  
  
JAIME gets up and leaves. Annoyed.  
  
TYRION is smiling. He's won.  
  
We see SERENA entering the Hall, she's coming from the  
kitchen and she is carrying a plate with her breakfast,  
she sits down. She's not aware of either of them.  
  
TYRION sees her and goes to approach her.  
  
TYRION  
Good day, my Lady.  
  
SERENA  
Lord Tyrion, good day.  
  
TYRION  
(signaling at the chair  
in front of him)  
May I?  
  
SERENA  
Of course.  
  
TYRION sits down in front of her.  
  
SERENA  
Aren't you eating, my Lord?  
  
TYRION  
In a minute. I'm still rejoicing in  
my victory.  
  
SERENA  
Your victory?  
  
TYRION  
Yes. Don't you love winning an  
argument as soon as you get out  
of bed? I haven't even had a drink yet.  
  
SERENA  
(smiling)  
It sure makes you happy.  
  
TYRION  
Yes, it does. My brother is talking  
to me again, everything is right in  
the world.  
  
SERENA  
Except for the fact that the dead  
are upon us. But, I'm happy for you.  
  
TYRION  
Don't bring my mood down, my Lady.  
  
SERENA  
Forgive me, you're right. Celebrate  
it, we need every happiness we can  
get. Your brother must be happy, too.  
  
TYRION  
(suspiciously)  
How so?  
  
SERENA answers him without thinking:  
  
SERENA  
Well, he talks about you. He loves you.  
  
TYRION  
So, you have talked?  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
TYRION  
Interesting.  
  
SERENA starts eating. If there's something in her mouth, she  
can't keep talking, and embarrassing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading! Please, review. I would really like to know what you think of the story, and especially this chapter.**  
\-------------
> 
> A few things about the chapter:  
\- Sansa and Serena defending Jaime: I hope you don't hate me for taking that away from Brienne. Just think that she defended him when Jaime first arrived in the North. So now, it was Sansa and Serena's turn to do it. It also gives Sansa another chance to "fight" the Queen and maker her stand.  
\- Jaime and Tyrion: well, like I said, their meeting in Season 7 never happened in this timeline, so, I tried to mix the conversations they've had in one. I hope I did a good job with it, and you like it.


	11. Midnight Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor arrives with much needed help. And Jaime and Serena have a midnight chat in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: There are a few lines that are taken directly from the show, and some that are paraphrasing/adapting others. I do not claim them as my own, of course. Credit goes to the writers of the show.**
> 
> I'm so sorry about the delay to post this chapter. I'm not very happy about the first few scenes, I'm not particularly inspired lately, but I didn't want to push it back again.
> 
> Next update will be next Sunday.
> 
> ** [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords) **

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**  
  
We see SERENA standing in one of the covered walkways  
overlooking the courtyard.  
  
With the addition of the Queen's soldiers, the courtyard is  
very busy.  
  
A guard is running towards JON. Once he's next to him, he speaks:  
  
GUARD  
Forgive me, my Lord. There are  
riders approaching the South Gate.  
  
JON looks worried for a second. Could they be the Queen's army?  
  
JON  
How many? What are their banners?  
  
GUARD  
Six, my Lord. No banners.  
  
That's odd.  
  
JON looks around and sees JAIME looking at him, he's also curious.  
  
JON  
(at JAIME)  
Come with me.

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, BATTLEMENTS - DAY**  
  
JON and JAIME arrive at the top of the battlement, just above  
the North Gate. Ser Davos is right behind them.  
  
JAIME looks at the riders, who are now very close to the gate  
and slowly coming to a stop.  
  
JAIME  
(surprised)  
Addam?

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, JUST OUTSIDE THE SOUTH GATE - DAY**  
  
JAIME goes out to meet the riders.  
  
ADDAM MARBRAND dismounts and goes to stand in front of JAIME.  
  
ADDAM  
Of all the places I thought I'd see  
you again...  
  
JAIME  
And defending the Starks.  
  
THEY both smile.  
  
ADDAM  
It's bloody cold in here.  
  
JAIME  
And it doesn't get better.  
  
THEY share a hug.  
  
The other riders in Addam's party dismount as well.  
  
ADDAM  
Is it true? About the dead army?  
  
JAIME  
Yes.  
  
ADDAM  
So, how fucked are we?  
  
JAIME  
Very.  
  
ADDAM  
Well, then. I hope you have good  
ale.  
  
THEY smile.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - DAY**  
  
Addam and his companions are standing in front of the Queen  
and all the Lords and Ladies.  
  
We can see that DAENERYS is impatient, and not very happy.  
  
DAENERYS  
Where are the rest of your men, ser  
Addam? Or, is it just you?  
  
ADDAM  
I have almost two thousand men  
waiting for my orders. Less than  
half a day's ride from here, your Grace.  
  
DAENERYS  
Were you afraid of anything?  
  
ADDAM  
I didn't know how well we were  
going to be received, your Grace.  
  
DAENERYS  
Two thousand men is less than  
Cersei promised.  
  
DAENERYS looks at Grey Worm, he nods.  
  
ADDAM  
Queen Cersei did not send us, your Grace.  
  
EVERYONE in the room is suddenly very interested in Addam's words.  
  
JAIME looks confused.  
  
DAENERYS  
Explain yourself, ser.  
  
ADDAM  
We came here to join our Lord  
Commander.  
  
ADDAMS looks at JAIME.  
  
ADDAM  
We heard he was here, and in need  
of men. So, here we are.  
  
TYRION steps in. Eager to intervene in favour of the  
Lannister soldiers.  
  
TYRION  
Your Grace, if I may---  
  
DAENERYS doesn't let him finish. She raises her hand to  
silence him.  
  
DAENERYS  
(looking at ADDAM)  
Where were you stationed?  
  
ADDAM  
Some of us were in Riverrun, others  
at The Twins.  
(beat)  
We received disturbing news from  
The Twins. We heard people were  
fleeing the North into the  
Riverlands---  
  
A very angry lord stands up, and interrupts ADDAM:  
  
LORD FLINT  
Northern men do not run away when their  
Lord is in need, and their land is  
threatened!  
  
ADDAM  
(looking at lord Flint)  
I didn't mean any disrespect, my  
Lord. They were women and children.  
And hearing about Northern men  
running away from their homes, only  
gave us more reasons to believe the  
situation was serious.  
(looking back at the  
Queen)  
We heard rumours about ser Jaime's  
whereabouts. And, when people  
started arriving, we heard more  
stories about him being here.  
That's why we came.  
  
DAENERYS  
But, you're loyal to Cersei, are  
you not?  
  
ADDAM  
We're loyal to our Lord Commander.  
We'd follow him anywhere.  
  
JAIME looks a little more confident at that. He's standing a  
little taller.  
  
BRIENNE notices it.  
  
DAENERYS  
(to TYRION)  
Your sister pledged to send her  
army North. I don't see an army.  
  
TYRION  
He has two thousand men, your Grace.  
  
DAENERYS  
That doesn't change the fact that  
she lied to me.  
(looking at JAIME)  
They're not here on her orders.

TYRION is looking more worried by the second.  
  
TYRION  
She lied to me as well.  
  
DAENERYS looks back at TYRION. Her expression is serious.  
  
DAENERYS  
And you believed her lies. You told  
me you knew her well.  
  
TYRION  
I'm afraid she---  
  
DAENERYS  
(interrupting)  
(in a dry tone)  
Save it.  
(to ADDAM)  
Bring your soldiers to Winterfell, ser.  
  
ADDAM  
(bowing)  
At once, your Grace.  
  
ADDAM takes a last look at JAIME and he leaves with his men.  
  
DAENERYS stands up and everyone else follows. She leaves the  
Hall with TYRION, VARYS and ser JORAH in tow.

_ ** [GOT - S08E02: Daenerys is not Happy with Tyrion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Mu8AISGUbE) ** _

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL, JUST OUTSIDE THE NORTH GATE - DAY**  
  
We see JAIME and ADDAM walking around the camp, making sure  
the Lannister soldiers are getting settled.  
  
JAIME stops walking and looks at ADDAM:  
  
JAIME  
You shouldn't have come.  
  
ADDAM  
I meant what I said.  
  
JAIME  
I know you did. But, that won't  
save you from Cersei's wrath, when  
she finds out you've all deserted.  
  
ADDAM  
All the men here know that. Are you  
not still in charge of the  
Lannister army?  
  
JAIME  
Well, strictly speaking---  
  
ADDAM  
Where else do you want us to be?  
  
JAIME sighs.  
  
ADDAM  
Look, if the threat of the dead is  
as big as they say it is, then, our  
desertion won't matter much.  
  
JAIME  
It is.  
  
JAIME looks around the camp.  
  
JAIME  
Thank you for being here. It's nice  
to see friendly faces for a change.  
  
ADDAM  
Your brother is here.  
  
JAIME looks back at ADDAM.  
  
JAIME  
Tyrion and I. We aren't exactly on  
friendly terms.  
  
ADDAM  
And, who is the lady?  
  
JAIME  
(confused)  
What Lady?  
  
ADDAM  
The one you kept looking at. And  
the one who kept looking back at  
you, when you weren't looking.  
  
JAIME  
I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
ADDAM  
Fine.  
  
JAIME  
I don't know how you do it.  
  
ADDAM looks smug. He knew there was something going on.  
  
ADDAM  
You know me. Every time I arrive  
somewhere, I like to pay attention  
to any beauty that might need  
comfort. Especially here, in this  
dreadful weather.  
  
JAIME's face is no longer looking warmly towards ADDAM.  
  
JAIME  
Don't you dare put your hands on her.  
  
ADDAM  
So, there's something, then.  
  
JAIME  
You already know that.  
  
ADDAM  
Jaime Lannister, could it be? You?  
Courting?  
  
JAIME  
We're not courting.  
  
ADDAM  
Why not?  
  
JAIME  
It's---  
  
ADDAM  
(interrupting)  
What's her name?  
  
JAIME  
Serena.  
  
ADDAM  
Oh, beautiful name.  
  
JAIME  
Stark. Serena Stark.  
  
ADDAM  
Oh, boy.  
  
JAIME  
Yes. Exactly.  
  
THEY stay silent for a bit.  
  
ADDAM  
Well, she's a lady. I'm sure she  
likes flowers and pretty words. So,  
go talk to her, woo her.  
  
JAIME  
I wish it were that easy. Besides,  
she's not like that.  
  
ADDAM  
I'm sure is not as hard as you  
think.  
  
JAIME doesn't look too convinced.  
  
ADDAM  
Go. I'll take care of the boys.  
  
JAIME nods at ADDAM and goes.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL'S KITCHEN - NIGHT**  
  
The kitchen is dark, only the small light from a candle and  
the moon are illuminating the room.  
  
JAIME is sitting at a table eating some bread and meat. He'd  
swear to anyone he wasn't trying to hide.  
  
He hears a noise at the door and lifts his head towards it.  
He sees SERENA walking in, he tries to look guilty. He stops  
chewing, his mouth is full.  
  
SERENA enters but stops at the door. She crosses her arms,  
and tries to look, and sound stern.  
  
  
SERENA  
So, I think I've solved the  
mystery.  
  
JAIME  
(swallowing hard)  
What's that?  
  
SERENA  
The mystery of the little mouse,  
that some of the maids told me, was  
stealing food during the night.  
  
JAIME tells himself to be very careful with his words. He  
doesn't want her to go, or stop talking. How long has it  
been since they had a proper conversation? A year? It sure  
felt like it.  
  
JAIME  
Maybe, the not so little mouse, if  
I might add, eats when he's nervous  
and he can't sleep.  
  
SERENA  
(pouting)  
Poor little mouse. Maybe we ought  
to write a song about him.  
  
JAIME  
Oh, no, he just needs some ale to  
wash his food down before he  
chokes.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, so, he drinks ale too?  
  
JAIME  
(in a husky voice)  
Among other things.  
  
SERENA chuckles. Are they still talking about food? She goes  
inside the kitchen. She grabs JAIME's cup, and pours some  
ale in it. She goes to stand beside JAIME, and gives him the cup.  
  
JAIME drinks it all in one go.  
  
SERENA  
(sigh)  
I don't know how you can eat, when  
we're about to be attacked by the  
most deadly army in the Seven  
Kingdoms.  
  
JAIME sees worry in her eyes. He wants to take it away from  
her. He doesn't want to see but happiness in those beautiful  
blue eyes she has.  
  
JAIME  
What I can't do, is sleep. And I  
get hungry when I don't sleep.  
Besides, you don't want to die on  
an empty stomach.  
  
SERENA  
(sarcastically)  
What a tragedy that would be!  
(beat)  
I can't sleep either. Do you mind  
if I join you, ser?  
  
JAIME  
(emphasizing her name)  
Only if you stop calling me "ser", SERENA.  
  
SERENA  
(emphasizing his name)  
Very well, JAIME.  
  
SERENA sits down next to him.  
  
JAIME looks at her. He wishes things could be simpler. Why  
can't they just be two normal people, having a midnight chat  
in the kitchen?  
  
JAIME  
Can we have a truce? Just for  
tonight? I don't want to fight with  
you.  
  
SERENA  
We are not fighting.  
(JAIME gives her a  
pointed look)  
Yet.  
(she smiles)  
  
JAIME  
Could I convince you to get on your  
beautiful horse, and ride as far  
south as she'll take you?  
  
SERENA  
(sarcastically)  
Would you like me to say hello to  
your sister on my way down?  
  
JAIME  
(sigh)  
Serena...  
  
SERENA  
You know I'd never abandon my  
family. Not now, not ever.  
Especially not now.  
  
JAIME  
I know. I had to try.  
  
SERENA  
Besides, how would you defeat the  
army of the dead without my  
valuable skills?  
  
JAIME  
I think it's Arya they need to  
watch out for.  
  
SERENA  
Gods, she scares me sometimes.  
  
JAIME  
Only sometimes?  
  
SERENA  
(she smiles)  
Mostly. Did you see her fighting  
with Brienne?  
  
JAIME  
I did.  
  
SERENA  
Did you fight her too?  
  
JAIME  
What? Me? Are you serious? I don't  
want to get my ass beat by a little  
girl in front of everybody.  
  
SERENA  
She's hardly a little girl anymore.  
  
JAIME  
She's tiny!  
  
SERENA  
Gods, next to Brienne she looked  
like a baby. And still, she stood  
up for herself.  
  
JAIME  
I know. She moves fast.  
  
SERENA stands up.  
  
JAIME doesn't want her to go. It's going well, he hasn't run  
his mouth.  
  
JAIME  
Where are you going?  
  
SERENA gets close to JAIME, she leans on his shoulder, her  
lips to his ear:  
  
SERENA  
(in a playful tone)  
To get my secret stash.  
  
JAIME is tempted to reach out for her hand, but he doesn't  
dare. Her smell is intoxicating. He decides he likes this  
playful side of her.  
  
JAIME takes a few seconds to react. In a small voice:  
  
JAIME  
(looking over his  
shoulder)  
Secret stash?  
  
SERENA is coming back from the pantry with a jar, and a  
plate with some pistachios.  
  
SERENA sets all of it down at the table.  
  
JAIME  
(pointing to the jar)  
What's that?  
  
SERENA  
(childishly)  
A secret.  
  
JAIME  
Tell me.  
  
SERENA  
Dornish white wine.  
  
JAIME  
White?  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
JAIME  
Where did you get it?  
  
SERENA  
(matter-of-factually)  
From Dorne.  
  
JAIME  
(annoyed)  
HOW did you get it?  
  
SERENA  
Oberyn Martell used to send it to  
me. I only have a little of it left.  
  
JAIME  
(confused)  
But, how did you...? I mean...  
  
SERENA  
I met him when I went to Dorne with  
my brother.  
  
JAIME  
Oh.  
  
SERENA  
We stayed with the Martells. They  
were very kind to us.  
  
JAIME  
Was HE now?  
  
SERENA  
THEY were kind.  
(beat, JAIME is not  
looking convinced)  
Anyway, while we were there, I was  
curious about the process of making  
the wine.  
  
JAIME  
(sarcastically)  
I'm sure you were.  
  
SERENA  
Jaime!  
  
JAIME  
What?  
  
SERENA  
Would you stop?  
  
JAIME  
Stop what?  
  
SERENA  
Those comments! And your tone...  
  
SERENA looks at him daring him to say anything else.  
  
SERENA  
If you don't want to hear it, we'll  
just drink the wine.  
  
JAIME  
Don't stop on my account.  
  
SERENA is not sure she wants to continue, she thinks he's  
acting like a child.  
  
JAIME is not looking at her. He doesn't want to ruin the  
conversation. But something inside of him is burning.  
  
SERENA takes a ship of wine, and eats some pistachios.  
  
JAIME looks at her.  
  
SERENA takes a breath.  
  
SERENA  
Anyway, Oberyn...  
(she looks at him waiting  
to see if he'll say  
something)  
He showed me the process. And then,  
one day, we went to supervise a  
shipment of grapes that was coming  
from Pentos. Apparently, they made  
a mistake with some of he boxes,  
and they brought white grapes. He  
was not very happy about it, but I  
tried one, and I found them very  
sweet. I wondered how the wine  
would taste if made with those  
grapes. And then, he felt curious too.  
  
JAIME goes back to pull faces at her story.  
  
SERENA  
(ignoring him)  
So, he started the production of  
white wine as an experiment. It was  
a small enterprise, he only made  
enough barrels for personal use. He  
invited me often. We kept in touch.  
  
JAIME  
You did?  
  
SERENA  
Yes, he used to send me a few  
barrels every year. He tried  
different ways of production. It  
was fun. He wanted to know my  
opinion on the taste... He even  
offered me a place in his  
household.  
  
JAIME  
(raising an eyebrow)  
(outraged tone)  
A place?  
  
SERENA  
It wasn't like that.  
  
JAIME  
(sarcastically)  
I'm sure it wasn't. I've been to  
Dorne, you know? And I knew Oberyn.  
So, don't try to tell me it was all  
innocent.  
  
SERENA  
It was. And I know what you're  
implying, but I wasn't interested.  
Besides, my brother would've been  
mortified.  
  
JAIME  
I bet your reluctance to stay,  
excited him more than anything else  
you could've done  
  
SERENA  
(scandalized)  
Jaime!  
  
JAIME stands up.  
  
JAIME  
(trying to sound  
dismissive)  
I think I've heard enough of your story.  
  
SERENA  
(angry)  
Well, it's the story I promised you,  
after all.  
  
JAIME  
(suspicious)  
What do you mean?  
  
SERENA  
A story about something I regret.  
  
JAIME  
It was supposed to be about a  
mistake.  
  
SERENA  
Same thing.  
  
JAIME  
So, you regret not sleeping with him?  
  
SERENA  
Maybe.  
  
SERENA gets up and leaves. She's furious. How dare he judge her?!  
  
JAIME stays frozen in the kitchen, wondering how did it all  
go so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**  
_______
> 
> The kitchen scene was one of the first scenes I wrote for this story, I always knew it was going to be in the story. And, weirdly enough, it was quite easy to write, it basically wrote itself.


	12. A Second Chance Before the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to make things right with Serena, after the kitchen debacle.  
A battle plan is drawn for the arrival of the army of the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Sunday, Nov 11th
> 
> ** [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords) **

_ ** [GOT - S08E02: Tormund arrives in Winterfell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdguVUt0mTM) ** _

**INT. WINTERFELL, LORD'S OFFICE - DAY**  
  
SANSA is sitting at her desk looking worried.  
  
SHE stands up and goes to the window. SHE looks outside.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
SANSA  
Come in.  
  
JAIME enters the room.  
  
JAIME  
Forgive the intrusion, my Lady.  
  
SANSA turns to face JAIME.  
  
SANSA  
Ser Jaime. Come in.  
  
JAIME goes to stand in front of her.  
  
JAIME  
I was wondering if you knew where  
your aunt is.  
  
SANSA  
I do.  
  
JAIME  
Could you tell me, please?  
  
SANSA crosses her arms. She's getting tired of their back  
and forth.  
  
SANSA  
I'm not sure she wants to talk to  
you, ser.  
  
JAIME  
I see.  
  
SANSA waits to see if JAIME will say anything else. He doesn't.  
  
SANSA  
That's it?  
  
JAIME  
(confused)  
What?  
  
SANSA takes a step closer to JAIME.  
  
SANSA  
Is that how much you're willing to  
fight for that information?  
  
JAIME  
Forgive me, I---  
  
SANSA  
(interrupting)  
It's not me you should be  
apologizing to.  
  
JAIME  
She talked to you, then.  
  
SANSA  
She didn't need to. She woke up  
before sunrise. You weren't in the  
Hall this morning. It's like a  
pattern with you two.  
  
JAIME  
I'm sorry.  
  
SANSA glares at him.  
  
JAIME  
I know. I...  
(beat)  
I'm afraid to mess it up again.  
  
SANSA takes a deep breath.  
  
SANSA  
But, do you want to fix it?  
  
JAIME thinks for a second.  
  
JAIME  
Yes. I want to make things right.  
  
SANSA  
She's at the library.  
  
JAIME  
Lady Sansa, tha---  
  
SANSA  
Just go. Don't waste more time.  
And fix it.  
  
JAIME nods to her and leaves.  
  
SANSA smiles.

  
**INT. WINTERFELL'S LIBRARY - DAY**  
  
SERENA is busy organizing books. Ser Pounce is keeping  
an eye on her.  
  
JAIME enters the room.  
  
JAIME  
(to SERENA's back)  
Serena?  
  
SERENA  
(not turning around)  
What?  
  
JAIME  
Can we talk?  
  
SERENA  
(turning around)  
How did you know where I was?  
(he doesn't need to  
answer)  
Sansa.  
  
JAIME smiles.  
  
JAIME  
She was happy to help.  
  
SERENA is not amused.  
  
SERENA  
She and I will have some words later.  
  
JAIME  
Serena...  
  
SERENA  
(she snaps)  
What?  
  
JAIME  
I wanted to apologize. I was an  
idiot last night.  
  
SERENA  
That's a common occurrence for you,  
it seems.  
  
JAIME  
I guess I deserve that.  
(beat)  
I was drunk.  
  
SERENA puffs.  
  
SERENA  
You weren't.  
  
JAIME  
A little.  
  
SERENA  
(angry)  
What you were was judgemental.  
(beat)  
I can't do this anymore.  
  
JAIME  
(worried)  
What? No, no. Don't say that.  
  
JAIME walks to her and tries to grab her hand.  
  
SERENA  
(moving away from his  
reach)  
I was trying to enjoy your company.  
We were having a nice talk, and  
then you went, and ruin it.  
  
JAIME drops his arm.  
  
JAIME  
Yes, I do that. I'm always ruining  
things.  
  
SERENA  
(shaking her head)  
Don't. Self-pity doesn't become you.  
  
JAIME  
It's the truth. I don't know how to  
do this.  
  
SERENA  
Do what?  
  
JAIME  
Have a normal relationship.  
  
SERENA  
I told you to stop with the  
self-pity.  
  
SERENA turns to leave. She starts to walk away.  
  
JAIME thinks it is now or never.  
  
JAIME  
(he blurts out:)  
I was jealous.  
  
SERENA  
(in disbelief)  
Jealous?  
  
JAIME  
Yes.  
  
SERENA  
(turning)  
(astonished)  
Of Oberyn?  
  
JAIME  
Of you wanting another man.  
  
SERENA  
You know he's dead, don't you?  
  
JAIME  
It's not about him.  
  
SERENA  
So, you're allowed to have a past,  
and I'm not?  
  
JAIME  
It's not that.  
  
SERENA  
It is. Why is it always the woman  
the one who has to patiently wait  
for her knight? And her knight, on  
her way to her, can have a good  
frolic?  
  
JAIME is nervous. The conversation is getting out of hand.  
Again.  
  
JAIME  
I wouldn't know. I've only been  
with one woman. I've never been  
interested in any other woman  
before.  
(beat)  
Until I met you. And, yes, I'm  
sorry if it offends you, but I was  
jealous. I AM jealous. Because I  
know you'll never think of me that  
way. I know that, if we were to  
part, right now, you'll never  
regret not staying with me.  
  
SERENA stays quiet. She's afraid to talk.  
  
JAIME is waiting for her reaction.  
  
SERENA  
Do not presume to know my feelings.  
  
JAIME  
Alright, then. Tell me your  
feelings.  
  
SERENA  
I can't.  
  
JAIME  
Why?  
  
SERENA  
(in a small voice)  
Because they scare me.  
  
JAIME  
I thought Serena Stark was not  
afraid of anything.  
  
SERENA  
(talking fast)  
This does. I have never entertained  
the thought of being with someone,  
because I knew I never could.  
  
JAIME  
Well, I never thought a life away  
from my sister was possible, and  
here I am.  
  
SERENA  
Here you are.  
  
JAIME  
We can be cowards together.  
  
SERENA  
Jaime...  
  
JAIME  
Don't say no because you're scared.  
(beat)  
Say no, because you hate me, or  
because you can't forgive the  
things I've done, or because you're  
disgusted with me. I can deal with  
that. I've done it all my life.  
But, don't say it because you're  
scared.  
(beat)  
Are you?  
  
SERENA  
What?  
  
JAIME  
Disgusted with me?  
  
SERENA  
No.  
  
JAIME  
Then, you hate me. Is that it?  
I can't say I blame you, really.  
  
SERENA  
I told you I can't hate you.  
  
JAIME  
But, you can't forgive me? What I  
did to your family.  
  
SERENA  
It's not that either. I know you're  
not that man anymore.  
  
JAIME gets courage from those words. HE gets closer to  
SERENA. He reaches for her hand and takes it.  
  
SERENA looks at him.  
  
SERENA  
Don't look a me that way.  
  
SERENA squeezes his hand and lets go. She puts some space  
between them.  
  
SERENA  
We can't do this now.  
  
JAIME  
Why not?  
  
SERENA  
Because it's very likely we'll die  
tonight.  
  
JAIME  
Tonight?  
  
SERENA  
Didn't you hear? Tormund just came  
back with Beric and Edd. They said  
the dead are coming before the sun  
comes up tomorrow. Everyone that's  
not here, is already dead.  
  
JAIME was not expecting that.  
  
JAIME  
Fuck.  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
JAIME  
Well, all the more reason to be  
honest with each other.  
(SERENA gives him a look)  
I will not die a coward, or without  
knowing.  
  
SERENA  
What do you want me to say?  
  
JAIME  
(grabbing her hand again)  
I want to know how you feel. How  
you feel about me.  
(beat)  
You say you can't hate me, why?  
  
SERENA takes a big breath. She thinks since it's very likely  
they're all going to be dead tomorrow, she might as well be  
honest. And this is also going to be the one, and only time,  
she can say the following words to someone.  
  
SERENA  
(in a low voice, looking  
at the floor)  
Because I'm in love with you.  
  
JAIME's heart stops at those words. Can it be true? Surely  
he can't be that lucky. These things don't ever happen to  
him. How can this wonderful and caring woman feel anything  
but repulsiveness towards him?  
  
JAIME  
Can you look at me when you say that?  
(SERENA doesn't move)  
Please?  
  
SERENA looks up.  
  
They have tears in their eyes.  
  
SERENA  
(looking at JAIME)  
I'm in love with you.  
  
JAIME doesn't think about his next words, he just let them drop:  
  
JAIME  
Marry me.  
  
SERENA lets go of his hand and takes a step back.  
  
SERENA  
What?!  
  
JAIME is as surprised as SERENA. But he's not going to take  
his words back, damn it. He never thought he'd find someone  
like her. Someone who would love him, even when she knows  
all he's done. Did he deserve her? Probably not.  
  
JAIME  
(looking into her eyes)  
I love you, too.  
  
JAIME gets close to SERENA and takes her hand.  
  
JAIME  
Marry me.  
  
SERENA  
Don't mock me, ser.  
  
JAIME  
What would you think that?  
  
SERENA drops her hand.  
  
SERENA  
Why would you want that?  
  
JAIME  
Didn't you just hear my pathetic  
attempt to declare my love?  
  
SERENA  
I can't give you a family, you know  
I can't.  
  
JAIME  
First of all, I don't care about  
that. And, second of all, you don't  
know it, not for sure. I just want  
to be with you. If you get with  
child, great. If you don't, that's  
great, too. I just want the honour  
to be with you. To be your husband.  
To call you mine, and not be  
ashamed of it. To call you wife.  
Hells, that everyone in the Seven  
Kingdoms knows that you are my  
wife, even if I have to go door to  
door, and tell them.  
  
SERENA looks scared by those words, JAIME is afraid he's  
been too honest all at once. He can't do things halfway.  
  
SERENA stays quiet, with a shocked look on her face.  
  
JAIME  
My Lady, say something.  
  
SERENA  
This is too much.  
  
SERENA starts to take small steps away from JAIME.  
  
JAIME  
Please, don't walk away from me.  
  
SERENA  
I'm not.  
  
JAIME  
You are.  
  
SERENA stops moving.  
  
SERENA  
Sorry, my body is moving on its own.  
  
JAIME tries to move closer to her.  
  
SERENA  
(putting her hands up)  
But, don't get closer.  
(he stops)  
Sorry, it's just, I'm overwhelmed  
as it is.  
  
JAIME  
Alright. I'll stay here.  
  
SERENA takes a few breaths, she's trying to calm herself  
down. She finally looks at JAIME again:  
  
SERENA  
Are you mad?  
  
JAIME  
Why would I be?  
  
SERENA  
Because I---  
  
JAIME  
(interrupting)  
You didn't say no, did you?  
  
SERENA  
No, I didn't.  
  
JAIME  
Then, why would I be mad?  
  
SERENA  
Alright. It's just...  
  
JAIME  
I know, it's too much. You said  
that already.  
(he smiles)  
I can wait. No rush.  
  
SERENA  
The dead are coming.  
  
JAIME  
You also said that.  
  
SERENA  
We might not live.  
  
JAIME  
We are, we are surviving this  
battle.  
  
SERENA  
I wish I could share your optimism.  
  
JAIME  
Well, at least we know where we  
stand.  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
JAIME  
Once it's over, and we're alive, we  
can revisit this conversation.  
  
SERENA  
I'd like that.  
  
JAIME  
Me too.  
  
THEY stay quiet. Not sure how to move on.  
  
JAIME breaks the silence:  
  
JAIME  
(in a husky voice)  
So, tell me something.  
  
SERENA  
(smiling at his tone and  
loving when he talks  
like that)  
What?  
  
JAIME  
(getting closer)  
If we are about to be attacked.  
  
SERENA  
(lightly biting her  
lower lip)  
Yes.  
  
JAIME  
(and closer)  
The castle may end up overrun with  
dead people.  
  
SERENA  
Yes.  
  
JAIME  
(closer)  
We all could end up dead.  
  
SERENA  
(in a whisper)  
Yes.  
  
SERENA suspects where this is going.  
  
JAIME  
(he stops and grabs her  
hand)  
Why, in the name of the gods, are  
you wasting time organizing the  
library?  
  
THEY burst out laughing and they hug.  
  
And no, that wasn't what she was expecting.

  
  
**INT. WINTERFELL, WAR ROOM - NIGHT**  
  
SERENA, JAIME and SANSA arrive at the War Room.  
  
The QUEEN is not there yet.  
  
A lot of people are present, among them: JON, ARYA, BRIENNE,  
TORMUND, BRAN, DAVOS, BOROS, SAM and THEON.  
  
JON  
(to SERENA)  
Where were you?  
  
JAIME  
Your aunt saw fit to start  
organizing the library.  
  
SERENA  
I told you I'm nervous, and since I  
can't go outside, the library is  
the only place I don't feel  
trapped. And the books needed  
organizing.  
  
JON smiles knowingly at her.  
  
SANSA walks pass them, she stops next to JAIME:  
  
SANSA  
(whispering to JAIME)  
I had to send her somewhere, she  
was driving me mad double checking  
EVERYTHING!  
  
JAIME chuckles.  
  
SERENA hears what SANSA says, she doesn't say anything but  
looks murderously at them both.  
  
THE QUEEN enters the room with TYRION and VARYS.  
  
THEY all gather around the table. There's a map of  
Winterfell and the surrounding area on top.  
  
THEY are standing.

_ ** [GOT - S08E02: War Council Before the Battle (STOP at 2:53, when Tormund speaks)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5dHUY2NLQI) ** _

  
  
After everyone has had time to talk, the battle plan is clear.  
Everybody knows where they should be.  
  
SERENA is not paying much attention. She's worried for her  
family. Worried about how calm BRAN is. It's eerie.  
  
TORMUND  
We're all going to die.  
(beat)  
But at least we die together.  
  
Tormund knows how to cheer a room up.  
  
JON  
Let's get some rest.  
  
JON looks around.  
  
JON  
(to the QUEEN)  
Your grace.  
  
JON leaves and mostly everyone follows.  
  
DAENERYS doesn't look pleased. She goes.  
  
SANSA, SERENA, JAIME, BRAN and TYRION stay.  
  
TYRION goes to talk to BRAN.  
  
SANSA, SERENA and JAIME are still looking at the map.  
  
JAIME  
(to SERENA)  
I'm not sure I like you in the  
battlefield.  
  
SANSA  
(eager to intervene)  
I agree.  
  
SERENA  
(signaling at them both)  
Did you plan this?  
  
SANSA and JAIME look guilty.  
  
SERENA  
I'm not staying in the crypt.  
  
JAIME and SANSA try to complain at the same time.  
  
SERENA  
No. You know I can't even stay  
indoors, I'd die if I have to be  
locked up in the crypt. Besides,  
I'll be inside the castle, in the  
courtyard. If the dead pass through  
the gate, we're all doomed anyway.  
  
SERENA looks guilty after saying that.  
  
SANSA  
We worry. That's all.  
  
SERENA  
I know.  
  
SERENA looks fondly at them both.  
  
SANSA takes a breath. She's anxious.  
  
SANSA  
I'm going to see where Arya has  
disappeared to now.  
  
SERENA  
I'll see you both in a bit.  
  
SANSA  
Alright.  
  
SANSA leaves.  
  
JAIME is looking at the map.  
  
SERENA gets close to him.  
  
SERENA  
(to JAIME)  
Don't look so worried.  
  
JAIME  
(looking at her)  
That's impossible.  
  
SERENA  
You said we are going to survive  
this. Are you backing out on your  
word, ser?  
  
JAIME  
No, my Lady.  
  
SERENA  
Good.  
(beat, she looks at  
TYRION)  
Stay with your brother, talk to  
him.  
  
JAIME  
He seems busy with Bran.  
  
SERENA  
He's your brother, you haven't  
really talked to him these past days.  
  
JAIME  
Fine.  
  
SERENA  
Come find me later, I'll be with  
the girls.  
  
JAIME  
I will. Don't run away. Or better  
yet---  
  
SERENA  
(interrupting)  
I won't.  
  
SERENA reaches for his arm and squeezes it. She leaves.  
  
JAIME looks at TYRION and BRAN. THEY look busy talking

  
  
**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - NIGHT**  
  
We see ADDAM talking to two Lannister captains.  
  
JAIME approaches him.  
  
ADDAM  
(to the men)  
You know your orders, try to get  
some rest before the battle.  
  
The men leave.  
  
JAIME  
Are they in good spirits?  
  
ADDAM  
They're anxious. Nothing to worry  
about.  
  
JAIME  
I need a favour.  
  
ADDAM  
Anything, my friend.  
  
JAIME  
Can you spare a few men?  
  
ADDAM  
They are your men.  
  
JAIME shakes his head.  
  
JAIME  
Just answer me.  
  
ADDAM  
What do you need.  
  
JAIME  
It seems the lady Serena has chosen  
to stay and fight.  
  
ADDAM  
You want some men with her.  
  
JAIME  
Yes.  
  
ADDAM  
I'll talk to Doran and his boys.  
  
JAIME  
Thank you. Tell them to keep their  
distance unless the dead breach the  
walls.  
  
ADDAM  
Will do.  
  
JAIME  
See you later.  
  
ADDAM  
Where are you going?  
  
JAIME  
I have one more thing to do before  
the battle.  
  
JAIME leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**  
\-----  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is the battle! I'm very excited about that one.


	13. The Battle for Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to kill the Night King is finally here.
> 
> This chapter is told, with a few exceptions, from Serena's POV. And I tried to follow the show's timeline as close as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more YouTube videos but it was hard to find short scenes to fit in between my narrative.
> 
> **Next update: Sunday, Nov 17th!**
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: There are some lines that are taken directly from the show, and some that are paraphrasing/adapting others. I do not claim them as my own, of course. Credit goes to the writers of the show.**
> 
> ** [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords) **

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - NIGHT**

The battle horns are sounding loud. Everyone is getting into  
position. Winterfell's courtyard is bumming with activity.  
Soldiers running to their positions, women and children  
running to safety.

SERENA is in the middle of it, directing people to the  
crypt. Every once in a while she looks around, trying to  
catch a glimpse of Jaime. No luck. She gets nervous.

We see JAIME running to her. He gets by her side, he gently  
grabs her arm and turns her to face him.

JAIME  
Shit! I thought we had time.

EVERYONE is busy around them. Soldiers shouting orders.  
People running.

THEY are oblivious to it all.

SERENA  
It's alright.

SERENA grabs his face. There's so many things she wants to tell him.

SERENA  
Go with Brienne.

JAIME smiles, he grabs her hand and kisses it.

JAIME  
(proudly)  
It's SER Brienne now.

SERENA  
What? Seriously?  
(JAIME nods)

JAIME  
I just knighted her.

SERENA  
That's amazing.

SERENA hugs him.

JAIME  
Listen, I need to tell you  
something.

SERENA  
Jaime, you need to go.

JAIME  
(with urgency)  
Listen to me, please.  
(SERENA nods)  
I tied your horse outside the  
castle.

SERENA  
(surprised)  
What?

JAIME  
Just listen. You know the abandoned  
post, down south, roughly a mile  
down from the gate?

SERENA  
Yes.

JAIME  
She's there. I left some  
provisions, blankets---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
Jaime, I'm not leaving.

JAIME  
(grabbing her by the  
shoulders)  
I know. But, remember what you  
said? If the dead make it past that  
gate: that's it! Promise me, if it  
comes to that, you'll go.

SERENA  
Jaime, I can't. I won't do it.

JAIME  
Please. Serena, if you love me---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
Of course I do.

JAIME  
Then, promise me you'll do it.  
(pointing outside the  
gate)  
When I'm getting mauled by those  
creatures, the only thing that will  
make me happy, is the thought of  
you ridding away from this mess.

SERENA  
You said we were going to survive.  
Don't talk about getting ripped to  
pieces, please.

JAIME  
I'm sorry. You're right.

JAIME smiles at her.

SERENA, despite herself, smiles. She sighs.

SERENA  
Alright. I promise. If the dead  
make it past the gate, I'll go.

JAIME  
Good.

SERENA  
But, if we survive, and she gets  
killed by "those creatures", there  
won't be a place for you to hide  
from me, Jaime Lannister.

JAIME  
(getting closer to her  
face, in a husky voice)  
Oh, I'm counting on it.

SERENA  
(trying not to smile)  
You're impossible.

JAIME  
I know.

JAIME gives her a quick hug and he rushes to the gate. He  
doesn't trust himself to do or say anything else, but then again:

JAIME  
(turning around)  
Serena?

SERENA is directing people again. She looks at him:

SERENA  
What?

JAIME  
Did Oberyn Martell send you that  
horse?

SERENA  
(smiling)  
He did.

JAIME  
Then, is not going to be a big  
loss, is it?

SERENA  
By the gods, Jaime!

JAIME runs back to her. He hugs her.

JAIME  
I know. I'm impossible.  
(beat)  
She'll be fine. I'm only jesting.

SERENA  
She better be.

JAIME  
Wait, so then, how is it that you  
still have her?

SERENA  
(impatiently)  
I'll tell you later. When we've won  
this battle.

JAIME  
I'll remember.

SERENA  
I know you will.

JAIME  
I love you.

SERENA  
I love you too. Now, go!

JAIME gives her a last hug, it's s bit uncomfortable with  
his armour on, but SERENA doesn't complain. Besides, she  
kinda likes the way it looks on him.

They share a long look.

JAIME leaves her.

SERENA goes back to help the people. She notices TYRION is  
staring at her. She's sure he's seen the exchange between  
her and Jaime. But she decides she does not care. Jaime  
loves her, she loves him. If they survive tonight, they are  
going to be together, no matter what. All her life she's  
denied herself even the smallest hope to be with someone,  
and now that she's found him, she won't back down. 

When SERENA is sure everybody that needs to be in the crypt  
is there, or on their way, she goes to the battlements.

[ _ ** GOT - S08E03: Everyone is getting ready** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKjiOKTY_5E)

**(Just pretend Arya is still not there by Sansa's side)**

**EXT. WINTERFELL, BATTLEMENTS - NIGHT**

SANSA is looking in the distance. There's nothing much to see,  
and she thinks that that is even worse.

SERENA approaches her. She looks to the soldiers on the  
ground. She doesn't know how she feels. Is this how men feel  
every time they go to battle? When Ned went to the Iron  
Islands, did he feel so hopeless? She shakes her head.  
No, she can't be having those thoughts.

SERENA looks at SANSA.

SERENA  
(worried)  
Where's Arya?

SANSA  
(still looking in the  
distance)  
She's coming.

SERENA  
Alright.  
(beat)  
You need to go to the crypt.

SANSA  
It's soon.

SERENA  
Yes.

SERENA looks into the distance again, and back at SANSA:

SERENA  
Sansa?

SANSA  
(looking at SERENA)  
Yes.

SERENA  
I just want you to know---

SANSA  
(interrupting)  
(shaking her head)  
Don't. Don't you dare say goodbye.

SERENA grabs her hand.

SERENA  
I'm not. I just wanted to tell you,  
how proud I am of you.

SANSA  
That sounds like a goodbye.

SERENA  
It's not. It's just in case...

SERENA stops herself. She changes her mind.

SERENA  
We'll be alright.

SANSA  
Yes.

SERENA squeezes SANSA's hand and lets it go. She looks into  
the distance. She's looking to the left flank. Where JAIME  
is supposed to be. She can't see anything.

SANSA knows what SERENA is thinking about.

SANSA  
He'll be alright, too.

SANSA  
I hope so.

ARYA arrives next to them. SERENA and SANSA are startled,  
ARYA didn't even make a sound.

ARYA gets close to the wall and looks to the soldiers  
outside.

We see someone approaching the first line of attack in the  
ground. Not long after, we see all the Dothraki arahks  
alight with fire. It looks amazing. That gives them hope.  
Maybe they DO stand a chance.

The DOTHRAKI riders charge. And it looks like they're  
hitting an invisible wall. Their fire is gone. Then, there's  
silence.

A few riders come back.

Next, there's roar of an indescribable sound growing louder,  
coming towards them. The dead are charging. Everything goes  
to shit quickly. They are unstoppable.

SERENA is horrified. She can't help but to feel hopeless  
again.

Then, dragon fire. That should help. And now, with the light  
the dragon fire provides, we can see the battle.

SANSA, ARYA and SERENA look at each other. There's just so  
many of them.

ARYA turns to SANSA, they look at each other. They're both  
scared:

ARYA  
Get down to the crypt.

SANSA  
I'm not abandoning my people.

ARYA  
(handling her a  
dragonglass dagger)  
Take this, and go.

SANSA  
(taking it)  
I don't know how to use it.

ARYA  
Stick them with the pointy end.

SANSA looks unsure.

SERENA is looking at them. She nods at SANSA.

SANSA  
Auntie...

SERENA  
(trying to sound  
confident)  
Go, Sansa. We'll be fine.

SANSA leaves.

ARYA and SERENA go back to watch the battle.

There's a strange fog coming over the soldiers on the  
ground. We go back to almost not seeing anything despite the  
fire. But, we can hear the screams.

SERENA worries for everyone, but especially for Jaime and  
Jon. They are the closest to the battle at the moment.

We start hearing cries of:

SOLDIERS  
Fall back! Fall back!

SERENA can't help but to think that it's too soon.

We see LYANNA MORMONT shouting from the courtyard:

LYANNA MORMONT  
Open the gate!

And then, soldiers start rushing through the door.

EVERYONE is screaming. The dead don't tire. They keep  
charging.

BRIENNE rushes through the gate, JAIME is right behind her.  
They both stay by the gate, rushing soldiers in.

BRIENNE  
Get in! Get in!

Suddenly, SERENA hears BRIENNE's shouts, she goes over the  
railings, and she sees that BRIENNE and JAIME are there.  
They are alive! She lets out a sob.

JAIME  
Get in! Get in!

JAIME is looking around. Trying to spot SERENA. He sees her  
on the battlements.

SERENA  
(mouthing)  
Are you alright?

JAIME nods at her.

ARYA  
(from behind her)  
Aunt!

SERENA turns around.

ARYA is already shooting arrows.

SERENA takes one last look at JAIME. They nod at each other.  
And in a flash, she's by ARYA's side shooting burning  
arrows, too.

SERENA can't hear or see what's happening by the gate  
anymore. She's focused on the soldiers that are still  
trapped between the dead, and the castle. She's shooting  
arrows as fast as she can.

We hear a shout from the ground:

GREYWORM  
Light the trench! Light the trench!

We see SER DAVOS waving the torches.

Again, SERENA thinks it's too soon, there're many soldiers  
who are still trapped in front of the trench.

It doesn't work. JON and DAENERYS can't see it.

SER DAVOS screams to SERENA's left:

DAVOS  
Light the trenches! Light the  
trenches!

SERENA, ARYA and the rest of the archers shoot at the  
trench. No luck. They can't get it to light up.

We see a group of Unsullied soldiers come out. They make a  
path.

MELISANDRE goes out. She gets to the trench. She starts  
praying. And suddenly, the trench lights up. That gives them  
a break. The dead stop coming at them. They can't go through  
the fire.

It doesn't last.

Suddenly, there's movement on the dead front. Some of them  
jump into the fire. They make it possible for the others to  
pass.

ARYA, SERENA and DAVOS look in horror.

DAVOS  
Man the walls!

The shout is repeated through the castle.

SOLDIERS  
Man the walls!

JAIME looks up. He runs to the bottom of the stairs, he  
starts ordering soldiers up.

BRIENNE follows him.

JAIME  
Come on! Come on! Up, up, up!

BRIENNE  
Come on!

We see the dead rushing through the walls. They are climbing  
up.

SERENA keeps shooting arrows.

JAIME gets on the battlement. He's shouting orders:

JAIME  
Relieve the archers!

SERENA looks behind her. New soldiers are coming. They are  
standing ready to face the dead that are coming up the  
walls.

JAIME comes to stand next to SERENA.

JAIME  
Go down to the courtyard!

SERENA  
Alright.

SERENA doesn't think twice. She's too scared to argue. She  
goes down to the courtyard. She can hear JAIME shouting in  
the distance:

JAIME  
Draw! Draw!

The dead are coming over the wall. She sees JAIME fighting  
with his sword. She's praying to the Old Gods to keep him  
safe, and give him strength.

JAIME  
Come on!

The rumbling sound coming from outside gives her pause.

The dead start falling from above.

SER DORAN appears next to her.

SERENA looks confused for a second. She looks behind her,  
she sees four more Lannister soldiers.

DORAN  
Draw your sword, my Lady.

SERENA looks back at him and draws her sword.

The dead start coming from everywhere.

For a second, she sees ARYA fighting with the new weapon she  
had made. She's so proud of her. ARYA looks glorious.

Then, the gate bursts open. She looks to the left, she sees  
a zombie giant charging through the gate.

LYANNA MORMONT stands in his way. The giant slaps her away.  
LYANNA MORMONT stands up again and goes for him. The giant  
grabs her, he crushes her, and when SERENA thinks all is  
lost, LYANNA MORMONT stabs him in the eye, and they both  
fall to the ground. Dead.

SERENA doesn't have time to linger on desperate thoughts.  
More dead soldiers come through the gate. She's fighting  
left and right. She's getting tired and worried, she can't  
see ARYA anymore. And, every time she gets a glimpse of  
JAIME, it looks as though he's getting swallowed by the  
dead. But, JAIME and BRIENNE are fighting side by side, and  
they are efficient, covering each other's blind spots.

SERENA can't help thinking that the dead have stormed the  
courtyard, they REALLY have. She thinks about the promise  
she made to JAIME. She looks behind her, the path leading to  
the south gate is blocked. But, it looks like they have the  
upper hand, a lot of people are dying, but the dead have  
stopped coming. She and her new companions are tired but  
alive.

Suddenly, there's silence. SERENA looks around. She has a  
bad feeling.

DORAN grabs her arm and puts her behind him, he also has a  
bad feeling about it.

And then, the people that had fallen fighting beside them,  
start opening their eyes.

SERENA and DORAN take a few steps back from the raising  
bodies.

The dead start to get up. In a flash they are surrender by  
enemies, again. SERENA doesn't think they can survive this  
second round.

SERENA looks up at JAIME and BRIENNE, they can't believe  
what they're seeing, they all look scared.

**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

ARYA is rushing into the Hall, SANDOR is right behind her.

Inside the Hall we can only see dead bodies.

THEY take a moment to breathe, the doors are bolted. They  
are safe. For now.

Suddenly, the dead start to rise again.

SANDOR and ARYA look at each other.

BOTH  
Fuck!

THEY start fighting again. Luckily there's only a few of  
them, and they can manage without much trouble.

ARYA goes to one of the windows and looks outside. She sees  
dead bodies rising again everywhere. She turns around. She  
has a scared look on her face.

SANDOR  
What?

ARYA  
The dead are rising.

SANDOR  
Look around you, girl. Where have  
you been tonight?

ARYA  
No, you don't understand. The dead,  
like these ones.  
(she points to the  
bodies)  
They rose up again.

SANDOR doesn't get her meaning. Wait.

SANDOR  
That ugly cunt woke them up.

ARYA's head is spinning with thoughts.

ARYA  
The crypt!

SANDOR  
What?

ARYA  
The crypt! There are dead people IN  
the crypt!

SANDOR  
That's what a crypt is---  
(he thinks)  
No. They're probably just dust by  
now.

ARYA  
(annoyed)  
You do realize my family has had a  
few deaths these past years.

SANDOR  
I don't think---

ARYA  
(interrupting)  
We're wasting time! Sansa is in  
there!

At the mention of Sansa's name, SANDOR's face changes to  
concerned.

SANDOR  
What's the quickest way to the  
crypt?

ARYA takes a moment to think. She goes back to the window.

ARYA  
(she points to the wall  
just in front of the  
Hall)  
Climb up through that wall there.  
(she points to the  
ceiling)  
Or this roof.  
(looking back at SANDOR)  
And go right. Over the Great Keep.  
Through the bridge. Over the  
armory. Jump to the Guard's Hall.  
Over the wall, and that's it.

SANDOR  
That sounds like a lot of jumping  
to me.

ARYA  
I can do it.

SANDOR  
I'm not letting you go out there  
alone.

ARYA  
My family is out there fighting for  
our home. I'm not staying here.  
And, Sansa is in that crypt. I told  
you, we're wasting time.

ARYA doesn't waste a second. She breaks the nearest window.  
Climbs on top of the roof of the Hall, and she goes.

SANDOR is frozen for a second. He lets out a grunt.

SANDOR  
Fuck!

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - NIGHT**

The new dead soldiers start fighting, and SERENA and her  
party are trying to hold them back.

BRIENNE and JAIME come down from the battlement. Now that  
the gate is open, the dead are not climbing the walls  
anymore.

SERENA is running out of companions quickly. Only Doran  
remains by her side.

The dead are relentless and SERENA and DORAN get pull away  
from each other.

JON comes through the gate. He sees his friends fighting. He  
wills himself to keep walking. There's only one thing in his  
mind: Bran.

JON sees SERENA, she's almost getting trapped between a door  
and the dead, he goes to her.

He starts slicing the dead away. He's standing in front of  
her, he looks at her:

JON  
Bran! I have to go to Bran!

SERENA  
(opening the door behind  
her)  
Go! I'll try to hold them off.

JON looks unsure for a second. He goes. He keeps fighting  
his way through. SERENA is guarding his retreat. 

SERENA  
Go! Go! Don't look back! Save Bran!

JON looks ahead. He keeps moving.

JAIME is fighting the dead beside BRIENNE and PODRICK. He  
sees an opening. He goes after SERENA, at least he hopes  
she's where he last saw her. He follows the path of dead  
corpses SERENA and JON are leaving behind. He sees JON in  
the distance, he follows. But something doesn't feel right.  
He looks to one side, he sees and hears SERENA, she's  
surrounded by the dead. He goes to her, but she screams:

SERENA  
(to JAIME)  
Bran! Save Bran!

JAIME's face is frozen in horror. SERENA keeps fighting the  
dead. And then, he can't see her anymore.

JAIME  
No!

He hears JON's desperate screams.

Then, DORAN appears by his side.

DORAN  
I'll help her, you go help him!

DORAN goes to help SERENA.

JAIME doesn't have time to think. He follows the sound of  
JON's screams.

JAIME sees JON lying on the floor, he reaches out for him.  
He helps him up.

JAIME  
Come on!

JON  
Bran!

THEY keep going.

INT. WINTERFELL'S CRYPT - NIGHT

Screams. Screams everywhere. The dead are coming out of  
their tombs.

People are running away from the dead. There's only chaos  
down here.

SANSA and TYRION are hiding behind one of the tombs.

A WOMAN runs to the door, she doesn't know what's out there,  
but, can it be worse than being trapped? She looks behind  
her, and back at the door.

The WOMAN opens the door. It's heavy, but it feels like  
she's having help from the outside. When there's only a  
small opening, someone comes inside.

We see ARYA going in. She doesn't waste any time, she starts  
stabbing all the dead corpses she can see.

One of the dead attacks her from behind. She tries to fight  
it off. Suddenly, she's free of it. She turns around and she  
sees SANDOR.

SANDOR  
That one was hardly a challenge.

ARYA smiles.

THEY keep going in.

SANSA is holding TYRION's hand. It's now or never. THEY have  
to move. Her resolve is broken when one of the dead comes at  
them. She tries to scream, but it's happening too fast, she  
doesn't even have time to lift her dagger.

The dead falls to the ground. When it hits the floor, we can  
see SANDOR standing where the dead man was.

SANSA stands up, and hugs him.

SANDOR hugs her back after a few awkward seconds.

**EXT. WINTERFELL, GODSWOOD - NIGHT**

JON and JAIME make it to the Godswood. As soon as they  
enter, JON grabs JAIME's arm, they go around. They arrive to  
one side in time to see the NIGHT KING killing THEON. JON  
screams in anger and pain, he charges towards the NIGHT  
KING. JAIME stands between them and BRAN. One of the White  
Walkers goes at him, he fights him off, another comes, and  
then another. He's getting tired.

JON keeps fighting the NIGHT KING. He's furious. He keeps  
pushing and pushing against him. Fueled by anger and pain.  
This monster is dying tonight. It's epic. He got away from  
him in the battlefield. Not here. 

JAIME doesn't know if he can go on. One of the Walkers come  
straight at him now. He fights him off, but, he doesn't see  
that another one is coming at him from the side with an ice  
spear. When he does, it's too late. He can't do anything  
about it. He closes his eyes in defeat, he's failed. Serena  
is probably dead, and Bran is going next. His only  
consolation is that he'll join them soon.

But the blow doesn't come. He opens his eyes. He sees the  
dead are falling. He looks at JON, he's slayed the Night  
King, it must be. He's confused. But, he snaps out of it. He  
looks around and stops at BRAN:

JAIME  
(to BRAN)  
Are you alright?

BRAN  
Yes. Thank you, ser Jaime. You're  
an honourable man.

JAIME's in shock. He looks at JON. THEY nod at each other.  
Then a thought hits him:

JAIME  
Serena!

He's gone before JON can say anything.

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - NIGHT**

JAIME runs back to the place where he last saw Serena. He's  
desperate and out of breath.

He sees a pile of dead corpses, he starts removing them. She  
must be there! She must be under all this bastards!

JON arrives by his side, he helps him.

JAIME removes the last body. It's DORAN. He's barely  
breathing. There's a big shield covering Serena. He lifts it  
up. And, there she is. SERENA is not moving. She looks  
asleep. She has a big cut on her leg.

JON  
She's bleeding!

JAIME doesn't understand. Of course she's bleeding. But, if  
she's bleeding...?

JAIME kneels down, he gently raises her head. She's  
breathing.

JAIME  
We need to stop the bleeding.

At that moment BRIENNE and ADDAM are at their side. JAIME  
smiles. They're alive, too! BRIENNE rips a piece of her  
undershirt, and hands it to JON.

ADDAM goes to check on DORAN.

JON kneels next to SERENA's leg, puts the piece of shirt  
around it and ties it hard.

JAIME is still holding her close.

JON  
(to BRIENNE)  
Help me take her inside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> \--------
> 
> When I started writing this story, this chapter was the one that scared me the most. So much so, that I kept writing ahead of it, until it was ridiculous. So, one evening I sat down at my computer, and I wrote this while watching the episode on my tablet. And, it was way easier than I thought it'd be.
> 
> I decided to change a few things from the show. I just couldn't stop myself, sorry.  
\- Jaime protecting Bran: one of the things that bothered me the most was the fact that Bran, specifically, tells Jaime that if he tells on him, Jaime won't be able to help in the war. And I thought: fair enough. But, then, the battle happened and Jaime's role in it was inconsequential. So, I decided to change it to something that justified Bran telling him that he'll help on the war.  
\- Arya not killing the Night King: I always thought that Jon was the one who was destined to kill him, sorry. I cheered like crazy when Arya killed him, but it should've been Jon.


	14. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Serena are both happy they are alive. But, as Serena lies injured in bed, they both wonder if the other has changed their mind about the proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Monday, Nov 25th
> 
> ****  
[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords)  


**INT. WINTERFELL, SERENA'S ROOM - DAY**

SERENA is sitting up on her bed. Almost out of it. She's  
looking tired but happy. The battle is finished and they've  
won. Her family has been spared. For once. Jaime is safe, too.  
She can't complain.

There's a knock on the door but she doesn't hear, her eyes  
are closed.

JAIME opens the door to her chambers, slowly, in case she's  
not ready to have visitors. He takes a peek. It's safe. He  
goes in, and sits in a chair by her bed. 

JAIME is nervous. He's happy and surprised they are alive.  
Brienne and Podrick are safe, Addam and Doran, his  
brother... And now, after the battle, he feels nervous.  
There's a possibility of a new life for him, for them, and  
he really hopes SERENA hasn't changed her mind. Maybe she  
didn't expect them to survive. After all, people do and say  
crazy things in the face of death.

His face is troubled when he looks at her injured leg that's  
sticking out from under the covers. He grabs her hand and  
SERENA's eyes suddenly open, he lets go of her hand.

SERENA is confused by that. "Has he changed his mind about them?"

JAIME  
(softly)  
Hi. How are you feeling?

SERENA  
Sam gave me milk of the poppy, I  
don't feel much.

JAIME  
Good.

SERENA  
I think I might fall asleep again.

JAIME  
It's alright. I'll be here.  
(beat)  
If you don't mind.

SERENA  
Of course I don't mind.  
(she smiles, he smiles  
back)

SERENA touches JAIME's face, JAIME leans into her touch.  
Grabs her hand, and kisses it. He doesn't let go.

SERENA  
How are you? Anything serious?

JAIME brings her hand to his lap, and holds it there.

JAIME  
I'm fine. Just some bruises, if you  
can believe it.

SERENA  
(teasing)  
I don't.

JAIME  
That hurts.

SERENA  
Where?

JAIME shakes his head, humorously.

JAIME  
Are you sure you're not feeling  
well? I think your wit has not left  
you.

SERENA  
Who said I wasn't feeling well? I  
just said I had a little pain.  
(beat)  
Little.  
(she smiles)

JAIME  
I can't never win with you it  
seems.

SERENA  
No.

SERENA closes her eyes again. She wants to sleep. But then,  
a thought strikes her, she opens her eyes. Worried:

SERENA  
Jaime?

JAIME braces for the worst. "This is when she tells me it  
was all a mistake".

JAIME  
Yes?

SERENA  
Is my horse alright?

JAIME  
(he's relieved)  
Don't worry.  
(smiling)  
I put my best man on it.

JAIME's determined face makes SERENA trust him. Whoever his  
"best man" is.

SERENA closes her eyes.

JAIME just stares at her. He doesn't dare to hope for much.  
But, there's something in his eyes. Wonder. A possibility.

JAIME  
(he speaks after a long  
silence)  
So, what did Sam say about your  
leg?

SERENA opens her eyes.

SERENA  
He says it'll be alright. I won't  
have a limp or anything. Can you  
imagine? Another title to add.  
(JAIME wonders where this  
is going)  
Serena Stark, the limping mai--

JAIME doesn't let her finish. He doesn't want to hear her  
say that word ever again. And, he feels guilty for using it  
against her. He launches forward, grabs her face, and he  
kisses her. He's been wanting to do it for a long time, but  
he didn't want to rush her.

SERENA doesn't respond at first, her eyes are open in  
surprise. But then, she closes them and she's kissing him  
back. The kiss is clumsy, she doesn't have any experience.

The kiss ends, and THEY both lean back with confusion on  
their faces.

JAIME  
Please, forgive me.

SERENA  
(serious)  
I will not.

JAIME  
Please, my Lady. I didn't mean to  
offend you.

SERENA  
Fine.

JAIME  
(confused)  
Fine?

SERENA  
Yes, fine. What were you expecting?  
A song?  
(she smiles, finally)

JAIME  
(catching on)  
Gods, you made me worry for a bit.

JAIME still looks worried. He doesn't look relieved.

SERENA notices it.

SERENA  
Jaime, what's wrong?

JAIME  
Nothing, I'm an idiot.

SERENA  
Yes, I think we've already agreed  
on that.

JAIME  
It's just, I thought... I thought  
that maybe you'd changed your mind.  
That now, faced with the reality of  
it, you had backed down.

SERENA  
(confused)  
Backed down? What reality?

JAIME  
Us. And, you having to tell your  
family. I don't know...

JAIME stops talking. He's ashamed of his insecurity and can  
barely look at her face.

SERENA  
So, you thought I lied, when I told  
you I loved you?

JAIME  
No. I don't know.  
(he looks up)  
Did you?

SERENA  
You really have to ask that?

JAIME  
I'm sorry.  
(he looks down again)  
What about Bran?

SERENA  
You saved him.

SERENA grabs his hand.

SERENA  
Look at me, Jaime Lannister.  
(he does)  
Remember what we talked about?  
(he nods)  
Ask me again.

JAIME  
(confused)  
What?  
(he searches her face)  
Oh!  
(beat)  
(in the husky voice that  
drives her crazy)  
Serena Stark, will you do me the  
honour to be by wife?

SERENA  
Yes.

Now it's her turn to kiss him. She wants to have a go at it.  
When they stop they are both out of breath, their foreheads  
touching.

JAIME  
I love you.

SERENA  
I love you, too.

JAIME  
I'm such an idiot.

SERENA  
Yes, you said that already.

THEY smile.

JAIME turns his head, he looks at her leg. SERENA takes the  
opportunity to kiss his cheek.

JAIME  
I was so worried about you.

SERENA  
I was worried, too.

JAIME  
(looking back at her)  
When I saw them closing in on  
you... I didn't know what to do.

SERENA  
You did what I told you to do.

JAIME  
Gods, don't do that again.

She shushes him with a peck on the lips.

SERENA  
I'm fine, Jaime. We survived.

JAIME  
We did. No one is more surprised  
than I am.

SERENA has been dreading to ask the next question:

SERENA  
Is Doran alright?

JAIME  
I'm not sure yet. Sam said he lost  
a lot of blood. We'll have to wait.

SERENA  
I'm sure he'll be fine. 

SERENA leans back on the bed, lifts up the covers:

SERENA  
Come here.

JAIME  
What?

SERENA  
(smiling)  
Come here.

JAIME  
I did not survive the dead to be  
murdered by Jon Snow.

SERENA  
Why would he murder you? Do you  
think I need anybody defending my  
honour?

JAIME  
Doesn't matter what I think. I'm  
sure he'd feel differently.

SERENA  
Very well, my offer stands until I  
fall asleep.

JAIME still looks doubtful. SERENA raises one eyebrow.

SERENA  
I thought we'd agreed we weren't  
going to be cowards anymore, ser.

JAIME doesn't move.

SERENA  
(in a soft tone)  
I don't want to be alone.

That is all it takes to change JAIME's mind, he kisses her,  
and goes under the covers.

JAIME  
If he murders me, it's on you.

SERENA  
I can handle him. Besides, is not  
like he's upholding his chastity  
vow.

JAIME  
Oh.

THEY snuggle to each other. JAIME is being careful with her  
leg. He puts his right arm under her, touching her back. She  
places her right hand on his chest. She is startled by his  
golden hand on her back. She lifts her upper body from the bed.

JAIME braces for the worst. Surely, she's disgusted by it.

SERENA  
Can you take it off?

JAIME  
What?

SERENA  
Your golden hand. It's cold.

JAIME  
Oh, sorry.

SERENA  
It's alright. Won't you be more  
comfortable sleeping without it?

JAIME  
Yes.

JAIME brings his left arm around her to reach behind her  
back to unclasp his hand. He struggles a little bit and ends  
up squeezing her.

SERENA giggles. 

SERENA  
Let me help you.

JAIME  
Please.

SERENA turns and helps him. When she's finished she places  
the fake hand on the side table.

SERENA goes back to snuggle against his chest. She puts her  
left arm under her to reach out for his right arm, and holds  
his stump.

SERENA  
There, that's better.

For once, JAIME doesn't dare speak a word.

**INT. WINTERFELL, SERENA'S ROOM - DAY - LATER**

The door to Serena's room opens. A small boy, HARRION,  
around 8 years old, enters.

He's wearing clothes that are a little too large for him. He  
has short black hair, and he's quite skinny.

HARRION looks at the bed. JAIME and SERENA are both sound  
sleep, holding each other.

HARRION goes to SERENA's side, and lightly taps her back.

SERENA wakes up, she's startled, and it takes her a second  
to understand what she's seeing.

HARRION  
Sorry, my Lady.

SERENA  
Hello. Who are you?

HARRION  
Harrion, my Lady. Ser Jaime asked  
me to go get your horse.

SERENA  
(sitting up on the bed)  
(worried)  
Is she alright?

HARRION  
(proudly)  
Yes, my Lady. She's in the stables  
now. Resting. She was a bit scared.

SERENA  
Good. Thank you, Harrion.

SERENA notices there's something else he wants to say, but  
he doesn't dare.

SERENA  
What is it?

HARRION  
(looking guilty)  
I ate some of the food, my Lady.  
Sorry.

SERENA  
What food?

HARRION  
Ser Jaime left a bag with some  
food. With the horse.  
(lowering his head)  
I was hungry. Sorry.

SERENA  
(lifting HARRION's head.)  
Harrion, you've been very brave,  
and you saved my horse. You can eat  
all the food you want.  
(HARRION smiles)  
Where are your parents?

HARRION  
Dead, my Lady. It's only me. Ser  
Jaime said I could work in the  
stables.

SERENA  
Of course.  
(touching his face)  
You're not hurt, are you?

HARRION  
No, my Lady.

SERENA  
Good.  
(pointing to her little  
table)  
See that table over there?

HARRION  
(he looks where she's  
pointing)  
Yes, my Lady.

SERENA  
There's a plate there with some  
cheese and bread. Eat whatever you  
want. Then, get a blanket from the  
chair, and lay by the fire,  
alright? You deserve some rest.

HARRION  
(smiling)  
Thank you, my Lady.

HARRION goes quickly to the table and starts eating the cheese.

SERENA smiles and goes back to snuggle JAIME.

**INT. WINTERFELL, SERENA'S ROOM - DAY - LATER**

JON SNOW opens the door to his aunt's room. He's met with  
something he wishes he could unseen.

JAIME and SERENA are both sleeping, holding each other.

JON  
What in the seven hells!

JAIME and SERENA wake up with a start. They are a bit disoriented.

JON is walking to the bed, towards the side JAIME is sleeping on.

SERENA sees his intention, she holds her arm in front of him.

SERENA  
Stop!

JON  
(looking murderously at  
JAIME)  
I trusted you, Lannister.

SERENA  
Jon!

JON  
(finally looking at her)  
What?

SERENA  
Stop! Is not what you think.

JON  
He is IN your bed!

SERENA  
Yes, because I told him to get in  
my bed.

JON  
What?!

SERENA  
Or, did you think he forced his way  
in?

JON  
(confused)  
I...

SERENA  
Can you calm down, please?

JAIME is torn. He doesn't dare say anything, he's sure  
Serena would not appreciate him being funny. Although,  
he id warn her about this.

SERENA  
(looking at JAIME)  
(in a warning tone)  
Don't.

"Does she know me that well already?"

JON  
(not missing the  
exchange)  
What?

SERENA  
Nothing.

JON  
(taking a breath)  
Alright. I'm calm.

SERENA  
Good.

JON  
(at JAIME)  
Can you move form the bed, please?  
I can't really concentrate on  
anything else with you there.

JAIME moves from the bed. SERENA tries to stop him, but he  
moves. He reaches for his fake hand, and starts to strap it on.

JON  
Thank you.

SERENA  
(to JON)  
Is there anything you wanted?

JON  
I just came to see how you were.

SERENA is trying to keep her tone neutral, but she's failing at it.

SERENA  
I'm fine. I just need to rest. I  
might need Sam, I think the pain is  
coming back.

JAIME is happy for any excuse to leave:

JAIME  
I'll go get him.

SERENA  
Thank you.

JAIME goes for the door, but he stops when SERENA says:

SERENA  
Jaime?

JAIME  
(turning)  
Yes?

SERENA  
Get your "best man" with you.

JAIME and JON look confused.

SERENA points to a little bundle of blankets in front of the fire.

JAIME gets closer to Harrion and leans down to check on him.

JAIME  
He's sound asleep.

SERENA  
Leave him be, then. I thought he  
could be awake.  
(to JON)  
With your screaming and all.

JON  
(whispering)  
I wasn't screaming.  
(pointing at the  
blankets)  
And, who's that?

SERENA  
(looking at JAIME)  
Harrion, he works in the stables,  
apparently.

JAIME  
Well, I'll go get Sam.

JAIME doesn't linger. He goes out.

JON  
He seems in a rush.  
(SERENA gives him a  
pointed look)  
What?

SERENA  
You didn't knock.

JON  
I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting THIS.  
I thought you were alone. Lesson  
learned.

SERENA  
Good.

THEY stare at each other for a bit. JON is unsure about what to say.

JON  
How long has this been going on?

SERENA  
It's recent

JON  
If he ever hurts---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
I know.

JON  
I mean it.

SERENA  
I know.

JON  
And you're not married, you can't  
be...  
(he can't bring himself  
to say it)

SERENA  
Neither are you.

To his credit, JON looks embarrassed.

JON  
And he's a Lannister.

SERENA  
She's a Targaryen.

SERENA raises an eyebrow at him.

JON doesn't know how to respond. He decides it's best to let it be.  
For now.

JON  
Anyway, what I came here to say  
was...  
(he goes serious)  
The pyres are ready. We're doing  
the ceremony in a bit. I thought  
you might want to be there.

SERENA  
Yes. Thank you. I'll get ready.

JON  
You want me to send someone to help  
you?

SERENA  
Please.

**INT. WINTERFELL, SERENA'S ROOM - DAY**

SERENA is sitting in her bed. She's alone. There's a knock  
on her door.

SERENA  
Come in.

SANSA opens the door and lets herself in.

SANSA  
I've come to help you.

SERENA  
Thank you.

SANSA  
How are you feeling?

SERENA  
Better. You?

SANSA  
I'm not sure. It's getting to me  
now, I think. All the dead, I just  
saw the pyres. There's so many.

SERENA  
I know.

SANSA just nods. She helps SERENA with her clothes. When  
they are finished they hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**  
\-----
> 
> Next chapter is the party! What will Tyrion do this time?


	15. A Celebration and a Drinking Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The living mourn the dead, but they also need to celebrate that they are alive. Tyrion wants to play a game and Jon wants to know what's going on with Jaime and Serena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting the new chapter yesterday, RL got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> **Next Update: So sorry I haven't been able to update as scheduled. I have come down with a nasty bug. I have a lot of work to catch up on, so next update will be hopefully, very soon. I won't set a date because I don't want to push it back again.**
> 
> ****  
[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords)  


** [ _GOT - S08E04: Funeral after the Battle_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9-VA8puiNU) **

**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

We see the big doors to the Hall are opened.

SERENA is walking inside. There's already a lot of people in.  
She feels a little bit overwhelmed.

JAIME enters behind her, he links their arms together.

JAIME  
(concerned)  
Are you alright?

SERENA looks at him, gives him a small smile, and nods.

JAIME  
You're a bad liar, Serena Stark.

SERENA  
(smiling)  
Hah! Maybe I am.

JAIME  
You know what?

SERENA takes a deep breath to try to calm herself down.  
Too many emotions.

SERENA  
(looking back at him)  
What?

JAIME  
(making her turn around  
and pointing)  
We met on those very steps.

SHE looks up to his face, she tries not to laugh.

SERENA  
You're impossible.

JAIME  
(ignoring her)  
You fell so hard for me that night.

SERENA  
(outraged)  
I did not!  
(she slaps him lightly on  
the chest)  
You were rude! And---

JAIME  
(interrupting)  
And you fell for me!

SERENA  
Hardly! I wanted to slap you so  
badly! I still might.

TYRION  
(coming from behind them)  
I'm sure he deserves it.

JAIME and SERENA turn around.

JAIME  
Brother!

TYRION  
Is my brother bothering you, lady  
Stark.

SERENA  
As a matter of fact he is, my Lord.

TYRION offers her his hand, she takes it, and they walk  
towards the end of the Hall, ignoring Jaime.

JAIME  
(loudly)  
I know you did!

TYRION  
(to SERENA)  
What is he on about?

SERENA  
He thinks I fell for him the night  
we met on those steps.

TYRION  
(looking back at JAIME  
who's trying to catch up  
to them)  
Does he now?

SERENA  
The nerve of him.

TYRION  
(looking back at SERENA)  
I think it was the other way round.

SERENA  
(perplexed)  
You do?

TYRION  
Yes.

SERENA doesn't look convinced.

SERENA  
(shaking her head)  
No.

TYRION  
Trust me, I know my brother.  
He probably didn't know it then,  
but, he did.

JAIME  
(catching up to them)  
What did I do?

TYRION  
You made a fool of yourself.

JAIME  
When?

SERENA  
All the time.

SERENA and TYRION smile.

JAIME makes a face.

JAIME  
I think I don't like you two  
together.

TYRION  
Are you afraid of what I might tell her?

SERENA  
(excitedly)  
Oh, tell me.

JAIME  
(to Tyrion)  
Don't!  
(to Serena)  
Come, I'll walk you to your table.

JAIME grabs SERENA gently by the arm, and takes her to the  
high table.

When they arrive:

JAIME  
Is your leg bothering you?

SERENA  
I'm alright.

JAIME  
Be careful with the wine.

SERENA  
I know.

JAIME  
And if you need to go early,  
I'll---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
I know.

JAIME  
Alright. I'll see you later.

SERENA  
You will. I'll come to your table  
when the formalities are over.

JAIME  
I'll hold you to that.

JAIME kisses her hand and goes to his table.

SERENA sits next to SANSA who's looking lost in thought.

SERENA  
Are you alright?

SANSA  
(looking at SERENA)  
I'll be alright.

SERENA  
I know.

She also knows something that will cheer her up.

SERENA  
(in a playful tone)  
Do you want to know something about  
me and ser Jaime?

SANSA  
(turning to her with huge  
eyes)  
What?

SERENA  
He came to visit me after Sam saw  
to my leg.

SANSA  
And?

SERENA  
We kissed.

SANSA  
(trying to rein in her  
enthusiasm)  
(through gritted teeth)  
It's not fair, I can't really have  
a proper reaction here, there's  
a lot of people looking at us.

SERENA  
And, isn't it just perfect?

SANSA  
I hate you right now. I want to be  
happy for you, and I can't.

SERENA  
I know you're happy, and that's  
enough.

SANSA  
I want to know EVERYTHING.

SERENA  
Later.

SANSA  
When?

SERENA  
When we have less witnesses.

SANSA  
Not. Fair.

**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - NIGHT - LATER**

The celebration has been going on for a while. Food has been eaten.  
And people are mostly just drinking now.

EVERYBODY is in a better or worse state of drunkenness.

We see that SANSA and JON are huddled together with TORMUND  
and a few others. They are happy and cheering.

The QUEEN is sitting on her own.

We see TYRION coming to SERENA's side.

TYRION  
My Lady.

SERENA  
My Lord.

TYRION  
(slurring his words)  
Can I tempt you to go to my  
brother's table?

SERENA notices that TYRION is already deep into his cup.

SERENA  
(pointing to his cup)  
How many of those have you had?

TYRION  
Two or three.

SERENA smiles. "Yeah, right".

SERENA  
When did you stop counting?

TYRION  
Since we arrived.

SERENA can't help but laugh.

TYRION  
(putting out his hand)  
Come! I know a game we can play.

SERENA  
A game?

TYRION doesn't say anything else. She grabs SERENA's hand  
and makes her stand.

Before SERENA can think about moving, JAIME is by her side.

JAIME  
Let me help you.

SERENA blushes, she blames the wine.

SERENA  
Thank you.

TYRION is looking at them. Curious.

The three of them make it back to JAIME's table.

JAIME and TYRION sit on one side. BRIENNE and PODRICK  
in front of them, and SERENA sits at the head.

TYRION speaks as soon as they are settled:

TYRION  
The rules are simple.

JAIME  
(confused)  
What rules? What are you on about now?

SERENA  
Your brother wants to play a game.

JAIME  
No!

TYRION  
Yes! Or, would you prefer to hear a joke?

JAIME  
(banging his hand on the  
table)  
A game it is!

TYRION  
I thought so.

BRIENNE  
What kind of game?

TYRION  
Drinking game, of course! Is there  
any other kind?

JAIME  
Not to you.

SERENA laughs. She blames the wine.

TYRION  
(he looks at JAIME  
accusingly)  
As I was saying, before I was so  
rudely interrupted.  
(looking back at the rest  
of them)  
I say a statement, about someone on  
this table. And if I'm right, that  
person takes a drink. And if I'm  
wrong, I drink! Simple!

SERENA  
Does it have to be you all the  
time?

TYRION  
No!

JAIME  
You said: "I say a statement".

TYRION  
No, no, you're not hearing me.

JAIME  
I think we are.

TYRION  
Listen, let's just start. And It'll  
be clearer.

JAIME  
I doubt it.

BRIENNE  
(under her breath)  
I think this is just an excuse for  
drinking.

SERENA  
(excited)  
Come on, Brienne, we survived!  
Let's celebrate!

JAIME  
(to BRIENNE)  
I just told her the same thing.

SERENA  
And let's play this stupid game.

TYRION  
Lady Stark, I'm offended.

SERENA  
(mockingly)  
I'm sure you can get over it, my  
Lord.

TYRION stares at her.

SERENA gets a bad feeling about it. She's going to pay for it.  
Damn it!

TYRION  
Anyway, let's start.  
(thinks)  
I start!

JAIME  
(sarcastically)  
What a surprise!

SERENA smiles at him.

SERENA  
(whispering)  
Let him be.

TYRION doesn't miss their exchange or the way they're looking  
at each other.

TYRION  
Ser Brienne---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
(to BRIENNE)  
Oh, yes! Jaime told me!  
Congratulations! You deserve it!

TYRION looks annoyed at being interrupted again.

SERENA hugs BRIENNE, the new knight is mortified. SERENA  
blames the wine. She lets her go.

JAIME  
(pointing to Serena's  
cup)  
How many of those have you had?

SERENA  
Just the one.  
(JAIME glares at her)  
But, I don't think is mixing well  
with the milk of the poppy.

JAIME  
I warned you.

SERENA  
(throwing her arms around  
his neck)  
(squealing)  
I know. But, we survived, Jaime!

JAIME is a bit alarmed by her display of affection, but  
everyone around them are doing far worse things than that.  
So, no one is paying much attention, anyway. And, he's  
secretly enjoying her touch.

JAIME  
(smiling)  
I know.

ALL the occupants of the table are looking at them with  
googly eyes.

JAIME and SERENA are blushing a little.

TYRION  
(clearing his throat)  
Shall we continue?

SERENA takes her arms away from JAIME.

ALL  
Yes!

TYRION  
So, ser Brienne. I say, that,  
you... You used to sing as a child.  
And you were. Are. Good.

EVERYONE is looking at her. Expectantly.

PODRICK  
She is.

Now, everyone is looking at PODRICK.

PODRICK  
(defensively)  
She told me!

TYRION  
Then, good ser, you have to drink.

BRIENNE takes a drink.

TYRION  
My turn again!

SERENA  
(outraged)  
Why do YOU get to go again?

JAIME  
Don't argue. It's best.

TYRION  
(ignoring them)  
Lady Stark!

SERENA knew this was coming.

TYRION thinks for a second, and he gasps when a thought  
strikes him.

SERENA shakes her head, she knows it's all a show.

TYRION  
The first time you met one of Lord  
Umber's sons. You were glad that  
bear attacked you.

EVERYONE falls silent.

BRIENNE and PODRICK are trying not to look at SERENA.

JAIME is ready to jump at TYRION for upsetting her.

SERENA starts laughing out loud. And she takes a drink.

EVERYONE is surprised for a second, then, THEY start  
laughing too.

JAIME  
But, you took a drink?!

SERENA  
(barely able to talk)  
Gods! It's true! They all looked  
like savages!

More laughs.

TYRION  
I knew it!

**INT. WINTERFELL, LORD'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT**

We see SANSA and JON inside.

JON is stumbling around, trying not to run into the furniture.  
He is checking for drunken intruders.

SANSA  
(annoyed)  
Are you satisfied?

JON  
Not really.

SANSA  
Jon. There's no one here. I'm safe.  
Go to bed. And let ME go to bed.

JON  
(finally turning to  
Sansa)  
Very well.  
(he walks to her)  
Bolt the door.

SANSA  
Of course.

JON turns to leave, thinks better of it, and turns to SANSA again.

JON  
Do you know what's between aunt  
Serena and Jaime Lannister?

SANSA is taken by surprise. "What does he know?"

SANSA  
Why do you ask? Did you notice  
anything?

JON doesn't know if he should tell her about what he saw  
in their aunt's room. He decides it's best not to. After all,  
he's trying to forget it, and he's seen enough during the party:

JON  
You know I did. I might be drunk.  
But I have eyes.

SANSA  
You disapprove?

JON  
It's not my place to disapprove.

SANSA  
Well, strictly speaking, you're her  
oldest male family member. She  
needs your approval.

JON  
I don't care about that. Fuck  
tradition. She can make her own  
choices.

SANSA smiles. She is glad he thinks that way.

JON  
So, there IS something going on.

SANSA  
Yes.

JON  
And you don't mind.

SANSA  
I told her we need every happiness  
we can get. If he makes her  
happy...

JON  
They just met.

SANSA  
Hardly. Besides, people fall in  
love all the time.

SANSA is really hoping JON will get her double meaning,  
maybe he's too drunk to get it:

SANSA  
It's not that rare. And it doesn't  
take much, I'm told.

JON stares at her for a moment. He sighs.

JON  
Love? You think they are in love?

SANSA  
I do. I've never seen her like  
that. Have you?  
(JON shakes his head)  
And he, well, he has changed. You  
know that.  
(JON nods)  
I know he's a Lannister---

JON  
(interrupting)  
That's not his worst fault.

SANSA  
Jon, I think it's clear he's trying  
to make amends. Doesn't he have  
a right to it?

JON  
(reluctantly)  
I guess he does.

SANSA  
And then, do we have a right to  
keep holing his past against him,  
when he's trying to be better?

JON  
You've thought about this.

SANSA  
Of course. It's the only thing I do  
all day. Worry and think.  
(she smiles)  
Look, they went together to Long  
Lake shortly after she arrived  
here. When they came back, she was  
trying to keep her distance from  
him. I guess she fell in love  
during that trip, and she was  
probably worried about what we  
might think. Or everybody else  
really. And I don't want her to  
feel like that. You know how  
everyone else is going to react, do  
you want to be awful about it, too?

JON  
No. I want her to be happy.

SANSA  
Of course. Me too. So, I started  
to pay attention. Arya did too.

JON  
Arya knows?

SANSA  
Well, I just told her to keep an  
eye on him. She figured it out.

JON  
How?

SANSA  
Well, he was acting like a lost  
puppy after their trip. Following  
her every move, but not daring to  
get close. Even Brienne complained  
about him snapping at her a few  
times. I realized he must care for  
her. He was heartbroken.  
(beat)  
I talked to Serena. She had doubts  
about him. His past. Everything. I  
just told her I'd never judge her.  
So, I guess, in the end, she gave in.

JON  
Are you really sure he is the one  
she wants? What she deserves?

SANSA  
He is the one she wants. You know  
she never thought she could be with  
someone.

JON  
I know.

SANSA  
And she's always wanted a family.  
(JON nods)  
It's going to be a small family,  
but it's something.  
(beat)  
As for the deserving part. Do you  
think you're going to find any man  
deserving of her?

JON  
I suppose not.

SANSA  
At least she has chosen him. Nobody  
forced her to be with him.

THEY stare at each other.

JON feels sad for her. He knows Sansa has had a lot of choices  
made for her. He doesn't want the same for his aunt  
or his sisters. Not anymore.

JON  
But, if he hurts her---

SANSA  
(interrupting)  
Oh, that's the least of my worries.  
We'll just send Arya after him.

THEY both smile.

**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

We see SERENA and JAIME still sitting are their table.  
Their game buddies are gone.

SERENA has sobered up.

JAIME grabs her hand:

JAIME  
What did you tell Sansa?

SERENA  
What do you mean?

JAIME  
Right after you sat down at the  
table.

SERENA  
Were you spying on me, ser?

JAIME  
Always.

THEY smile.

SERENA  
She was upset. Well, she IS upset.  
I wanted to cheer her up. Don't be  
mad, please?

JAIME thinks about what she could have told Sansa.

JAIME  
Serena...

SERENA is a little embarrassed, she's afraid Jaime won't like it.

SERENA  
I told her we kissed.

JAIME  
(surprised)  
You did?!

SERENA  
Yes. Are you mad?

JAIME  
Why would I be? I told you I wanted  
everyone in the Seven Kingdoms to  
know.

SERENA  
Everyone?

JAIME  
Everyone. I might just jump on the  
table, and scream my head off.

SERENA  
Jaime Lannister, don't you dare!

JAIME  
Don't worry. I wouldn't embarrass  
you like that.

SERENA  
What? No! I wouldn't be  
embarrassed. Well, maybe a bit.  
But, what I meant was. It's not the  
way I want my family to find out.

JAIME  
Of course.

JAIME is relived. She is not ashamed. They don't need to hide.  
That's something new for him, he likes it.

JAIME  
I thought maybe you'd told her  
about my proposal.

SERENA  
No. I wouldn't take that honour  
from you.

THEY smile.

JAIME  
Well, if you really want to be the  
one---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
No, no, no. You have to tell them.  
(teasingly)  
You sound hesitant, are you scared,  
ser?

JAIME  
No.

SERENA  
It'll be fine. I don't think Sansa  
is going to be too surprised.  
Jon...

JAIME  
He will be.

SERENA  
I'm sure he won't mind.

SERENA yawns.

JAIME  
Are you tired? Do you want to go  
rest?

SERENA  
Yes, please.

JAIME stands up and helps her up.

THEY leave.

**INT. WINTERFELL, SERENA'S ROOM - NIGHT**

The door to SERENA's room opens. JAIME enters, almost  
carrying SERENA. They walk to the bed and SERENA sits down on it.

JAIME  
Are you alright?

SERENA  
Yes. But I'm ready to lay down now.

JAIME  
Good, I'll see you in the morning,  
then.

SERENA looks confused.

SERENA  
Aren't you staying?

JAIME  
What? No! I don't want a repeat  
from this morning.

SERENA  
I doubt Jon is going to be knocking  
on my door tomorrow morning. Or  
anyone.

JAIME  
People will talk.

SERENA  
Do you think anyone is noticing  
anything tonight?

JAIME  
That's besides the point. I will  
not have anyone gossiping at your  
expense.

SERENA can't help but to feel touched by that.

SERENA  
Just for tonight, please?

JAIME takes a deep breath. He really can't say no to her.

JAIME  
Move aside.

SERENA  
No. Go outside, let me get ready,  
and I'll call you.

JAIME  
You want me to go and stand outside  
your room? So everyone can see!

SERENA  
They already saw you carrying me  
here.

JAIME  
That's different.

SERENA  
Fine! Then, go stand in the corner  
there.  
(she points to the other  
side of the room)  
And don't turn around until I tell  
you to.

JAIME doesn't look sure. He looks back at SERENA:

JAIME  
I'll be outside.

SERENA  
(smiling)  
Fine.

**INT. WINTERFELL, SERENA'S ROOM - NIGHT - LATER**

SERENA is laying in bed, covered up to her nose. She lifts up  
her head to say:

SERENA  
You can come in now!

SERENA covers herself again. She's feeling very sober and  
shy all of a sudden.

The door opens, and JAIME enters. He looks at the bed.  
He swallows hard. This is going to be difficult.

JAIME  
Are you hiding, my Lady?

SERENA  
(defensively)  
I'm not.

JAIME  
(smiles)  
I think you are.

SERENA  
Maybe I got a little shy right  
before you entered.

JAIME  
I can go, if you're not  
comfortable.

SERENA  
(quickly)  
No! Just come here already. End  
this torture.

JAIME  
Alright.

JAIME sits down on the bed. He takes off his boots.  
He stands up and takes off his jacket and puts it on a chair.

JAIME looks at SERENA and points to her side:

JAIME  
May I, my Lady?

SERENA just nods and pulls the covers up. JAIME goes in.

They snuggle to each other. They both take deep breaths and  
they start relaxing.

SERENA  
(whispering against his  
chest)  
Jaime?

JAIME  
(whispering)  
Yes?

SERENA  
(still not looking at  
him)  
Aren't you going to kiss me?

JAIME smiles at her insecurity.

JAIME  
(softly)  
I'm afraid if I do, I won't be able  
to stop myself. So, I think it's  
better if we don't.

SERENA  
Alright.  
(beat)  
Yes, I think that's best. I don't  
think I could stop either.

THEY fall silent again.

JAIME  
(whispering)  
Serena?

SERENA  
(whispering)  
Yes?

JAIME  
How come your room is so big?

SERENA  
It was my parents. It used to be  
the Lord's Chambers.

JAIME  
Really?

SERENA  
Yes, when Ned came back from King's  
Landing, he had the Chambers moved  
to the warmest part of the castle.  
For Catelyn.

JAIME  
Oh.

SERENA  
So, I moved here.  
(JAIME chuckles)  
What?

JAIME  
Nothing. Who would have thought the  
mighty lord Stark was so soft  
hearted?

SERENA lifts up her head from his chest to look at him.

SERENA  
Are you mocking my brother? Again?

JAIME  
No. It seems the Starks don't cease  
to amaze me.

SERENA  
He also built a Sept for her.

JAIME  
Well, now it seems to me that he  
was trying too hard.

SERENA slaps him across his chest.

SERENA  
Stop it!

JAIME  
He was!

SERENA  
He was not! He was trying to be  
nice.

JAIME  
No, he was trying TOO hard.

SERENA  
So, you wouldn't do that for me,  
would you?

SERENA glares at him, daring him to disagree.

JAIME  
Of course I would, that and more,  
BUT, I know you. He didn't know  
Catelyn.

SERENA  
What are you implying?

JAIME  
He didn't know if it was going to  
work.

SERENA  
She already had given him a son,  
and then she found out about Jon.

JAIME  
Like I said, he was trying too  
hard.

SERENA sits up on the bed.

SERENA  
Well, I must say, ser, I'm  
disappointed. I didn't know you  
were so cynical.

JAIME sits up too.

JAIME  
I'm not.  
(beat)  
I just love the way you get upset  
when I talk about your brother.

SERENA  
You mean, when you mock my brother!

SERENA is angry. She goes to stand up, but JAIME brings her  
back to his arms and he starts laughing. That doesn't help  
her mood.

SERENA keeps struggling against him.

SERENA  
Let me go, Jaime Lannister!

JAIME holds her in place.

JAIME  
Stop, you're going to hurt  
yourself.

SERENA  
Let me go!

JAIME stops laughing and kisses the top of her head.

JAIME  
Stop! I'm sorry.  
(she stops struggling)  
You loved your brother. It's clear.  
And I love to tease you. So, stop,  
please.

SERENA stays still against his chest. She relaxes.

JAIME  
Are you mad?

SERENA  
(dry tone)  
No.

JAIME  
That doesn't sound like you're not  
mad.

SERENA  
I'm not. Let's just sleep.

JAIME  
Can you look at me?

SERENA  
No.

JAIME  
Why?

SERENA  
(laughing)  
Because I'm mad at you.

JAIME  
I knew it.  
(beat)  
Please?

SERENA lifts up her head with a sigh.

JAIME grabs her face and kisses her. SERENA kisses him back.  
JAIME is holding her tight. She starts touching his face,  
then his neck, down to his chest. They're both moaning. She  
stops.

THEY are both panting after the kiss.

SERENA  
You were right. Kissing is not a  
good idea.

JAIME doesn't dare speak. He just nods.

SERENA  
If you want to leave, I understand.

JAIME shakes his head. It's better to stay covered. He  
kisses her forehead and brings her back to lay on his chest.

SERENA  
Good night.

JAIME kisses her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**   



	16. War Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is decided to do things right this time around. A war plan is laid out. And some family secrets get revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter. Sorry I didn't update last week, I hope the longer chapter makes up for it.
> 
> ** [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords) **
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: There are some lines that are taken directly from the show, and some that are paraphrasing/adapting others. I do not claim them as my own, of course. Credit goes to the writers of the show.**
> 
> **Next Update: Sun, 22 Dec.**

**INT. WINTERFELL, WAR ROOM - DAY**

We see SANSA sitting at the table in the middle of the room.  
The map of Westeros is laid out on the table. She's looking at it.

BRAN is by the window, looking outside. There's a raven in  
the distance.

The door opens, a very hungover JON enters.

SANSA looks at him and smiles.

JON reaches the table and sits down unceremoniously.

SANSA  
Good day.

JON  
(annoyed)  
Why are you screaming?

SANSA  
I'm not.

JON  
(looking at her)  
Really?

SANSA chuckles.

SANSA  
Have you had some water?

JON  
I don't think I can drink anything  
right now.

SANSA  
(not a question)  
He told you to come here, too.

JON just nods.

SANSA  
Do you know what this is about?

JON  
No idea. But he's late.

SANSA  
I'm sure he---

SANSA doesn't finish.

JAIME interrupts them when he comes in the room. HE walks to the table.  
HE's standing.

JAIME  
Thank you for coming.

SANSA stands up and goes to him.

JAIME looks uncertain.

SANSA gets close to him and hugs him.

SANSA  
(whispering)  
Thank you for protecting Bran.

JAIME doesn't know how to respond to that.

SANSA lets go of him. She goes back to her chair.

JAIME glances to BRAN, he's still looking out the window.

JON looks impatient:

JON  
Can this be quick? I need to lay down.

JAIME clears his throat.

JAIME  
Where is Arya?

SANSA shrugs.

SANSA  
Who knows? I couldn't find her.

JAIME takes a deep breath. He did a lot of thinking during  
the night. After Serena fell asleep, he decided that he was  
going to do things right. So, that meant he was not going to  
besmirch Serena's honour before the wedding. And, to get  
married, he was going to need her family's blessing. And, he  
intended to get things started that very morning.

JAIME  
Alright, I guess we can do this  
without her.  
(beat, he looks around)  
I asked you here because, I want  
your blessing to marry your aunt.

SANSA and JON are taken by surprise. Not what they were expecting.

JON  
Does she know about this?

SANSA glares at him.

SANSA  
Of course she does.  
(at JAIME)  
Doesn't she?

JAIME  
Yes, she does. She has agreed, but  
I wanted your blessing too. I mean,  
I'm sure she wants it too.

JON  
You think?

SANSA  
(admonishingly)  
Jon!

JON looks ashamed for a second.

JON  
Sorry. My head is killing me.  
(beat)  
If she has agreed---

SANSA  
(interrupting)  
You have our blessing, ser Jaime

SANSA glares at JON, daring him to say anything else.

JAIME is surprised they aren't opposed to it. He was  
expecting a fight. He thinks that Jon must be very hangover,  
then. He wonders if he can take Serena to the Godswood and  
marry her now, before Jon changes his mind.

SANSA  
When will the ceremony take place?

JAIME  
Well, I don't know yet. But, I'm  
sure she'd want you all here.

JON  
The Queen wants to have an early  
meeting tomorrow. To plan the  
attack on King's Landing. We can  
work it out then.

SANSA  
Well, then, we don't have time to waste.  
(she stands)  
I have a wedding to prepare.

There's a knock on the door.

SANSA  
Come in.

MAESTER WOLKAN enters.

WOLKAN  
(looking at them in turn)  
My Lady, my Lords. Forgive the  
intrusion. I wanted to give you the  
report on the injured.

SANSA  
Maester. I was going to get you, I  
have a raven I need you to send.  
Come. You can inform me on the way.

JAIME looks confused, but doesn't comment on it.

SANSA walks to leave the room.

MAESTER WOLKAN takes BRAN outside with them.

JON is staring at JAIME.

JON  
I don't think I need to tell you  
what will happen to you, if you  
hurt her.

JAIME  
You don't.  
(beat, they stare at each  
other)  
But, rest assured, I'd rather lose  
my other hand than to hurt her.

JON  
You'll lose more than that if you do.

JAIME  
I love your aunt. And I want to  
make her happy. I know you don't  
think much of me, but, please,  
believe me when I say there's  
nothing I want more in this world  
than to be with her.

JON  
You know I appreciate your help.  
And you coming North, rescuing  
Sansa, helping me on the  
battlefield. But, that will all be  
forgotten if you hurt her.

JAIME  
I know.

THEY stay silent for a few seconds.

JON  
So, your plan is to stay here with her?

JAIME  
Of course. There's nothing left for  
me in King's Landing.

JON  
What about Casterly Rock?

JAIME  
I gave up my rights long ago.

JON  
You're no longer a Kingsguard.

JAIME  
I know. I was never interested. If  
Tyrion wants it, he can have it.

JON  
So, you really are staying with her here?

JAIME  
I'll stay, or I'll go anywhere your  
aunt wants to go. I know her family  
means a lot to her. And I know lady  
Sansa will not deny her a place here.

**INT. WINTERFELL, SERENA'S ROOM - NIGHT**

JAIME and SERENA are eating supper.

JAIME glances at the door, it's wide open. HE had insisted  
on it, much to Serena's dismay and Sansa's laughter.

JAIME  
Lady Sansa was very gracious.

SERENA  
She's going to drive me crazy with  
the preparations. I know it.  
(beat)  
She was unto us from the beginning,  
you know?

JAIME  
The beginning, huh?

SERENA glares at him. She's waiting for the shoe to drop.

JAIME  
Impressive.

SERENA  
(suspiciously)  
What is?

JAIME  
Well, how old was she?

SERENA  
Jaime...

JAIME  
(ignoring her)  
She must've been, what? Twelve,  
thirteen, when we met? A very  
perceptive little girl, or maybe  
you weren't hiding it so well.

SERENA  
(indignantly)  
I did not fall for you when we  
first met.

JAIME  
You couldn't keep your eyes off me.

SERENA  
Because I didn't trust you. And  
with good reason.

JAIME goes quiet.

SERENA realizes the mistake.

SERENA  
Jaime...

JAIME  
It's alright.

SERENA  
My love, I didn't mean it like  
that. I---

SERENA notices JAIME is staring at her in a weird way.

SERENA  
What?

JAIME  
What did you call me?

SERENA  
What?  
(smiles)  
My love.

JAIME smiles back.

SERENA  
I wasn't talking about... You  
know... I was just teasing you.

JAIME nods.

THEY go back to eating.

SERENA  
So, you haven't told me about your  
"best man".

JAIME  
(smiling)  
Little Harrion.

SERENA  
He is a good boy.

JAIME  
He is.

SERENA  
It seems like you have people  
charmed here.

JAIME  
Hardly. Although, I found it hard  
to walk today without bumping into  
someone who didn't want to  
congratulate me, or thank me. It  
was uncomfortable.

SERENA  
Really?

JAIME  
Don't act surprised.

SERENA  
What? I didn't have anything to do  
with it. I haven't moved from this  
room all day.  
(beat)  
Besides, people talk.

JAIME is not sure if he believes her, but he decides to let it go:

JAIME  
Alright. So, Harrion.

SERENA  
Yes.

JAIME  
Remember our talk in the stables?  
After I played with Little Sam.

SERENA  
You mean, when Sam beat your butt?

JAIME  
That's a matter of opinion.

SERENA  
Is it, now? I think it was quite  
literally that.

JAIME  
Well, do you want to know the story  
or not?

SERENA  
Go on.

JAIME  
So, after you left me there.  
Crying. Desperate for your love.

SERENA  
Stop it. You weren't crying when I left,  
and you already had my love, so,  
stop complaining.

JAIME  
(smiling)  
Well, when you left. He came out of  
one of the stalls. He had heard  
everything. He was crying. He came  
to me, and gave me a hug. Well, to  
be fair, he hugged my legs. And  
then, he told me he had lost his  
parents, too. That he understood.

SERENA  
Poor thing.

JAIME  
Yes. Apparently he arrived with one  
of the groups. And he hid in the stables.

SERENA  
Why?

JAIME  
I don't know. Scared? I took him to  
the kitchens, one of the maids took  
care of him. And then, I spoke to  
the horse master, told him to give  
him a job. For room and board. He  
was quite happy with that.

SERENA  
I bet he was. And happy to help  
you, too.

JAIME  
Yes. I can't walk outside now  
without him trailing behind me.

**INT. WINTERFELL, WAR ROOM - DAY**

DAENERYS, MISSANDEI, VARYS, GREY WORM, TYRION, JON, a  
DOTHRAKI WARRIOR, ARYA, BRAN, SERENA, SER DAVOS and BRIENNE,  
in that order, are standing around the table.

THEY are discussing strategies for the upcoming attack on  
King's Landing.

SERENA is looking worriedly at the map. Their forces have  
gone down considerably in the Battle against the Night King,  
and Cersei's has grown larger.

SERENA can't help but think that Jaime's input would've been  
valuable. But, the QUEEN probably doesn't think so.

SERENA looks up when SANSA speaks:

SANSA  
The men we have left are exhausted.  
Many of them are wounded. They'll  
fight better if they have time to  
rest and recuperate.

SANSA is keeping her eyes on the map, but everyone around her  
is staring at her.

DAENERYS tries to keep her tone and face neutral:

DAENERYS  
How long do you suggest?

SERENA  
Can't say for certain. Not without  
talking to the officers.

DAENERYS thinks. She's had it with this girl.

DAENERYS  
I came North to fight alongside  
you. At great cost to my armies and  
myself. Now that the time has come  
to reciprocate, you want to  
postpone?

SANSA  
(looking at DAENERYS)  
It's not just OUR people, it's YOURS.  
(beat)  
You want to throw them into a war  
they're not ready to fight?

DAENERYS  
The longer I leave my enemies  
alone, the stronger they become.

SANSA and DAENERYS stare at each other. The tension is  
visible between them, and in the room.

ARYA is not missing a movement, she's specially keeping an eye  
on JON, to gauge his reaction.

SERENA is desperate to say something. She has to think fast.

Just when JON is about to say something:

SERENA  
Your Grace, if I may?

DAENERYS' eyes turn to SERENA. She remembers the last time  
she let her speak, she takes a breath:

DAENERYS  
Yes, lady Stark?

SERENA  
I think, we can all agree that we  
don't want to see Cersei on the  
Iron Throne a day more than is  
absolutely necessary.

DAENERYS  
Does your future husband feel the  
same way?

TYRION's head turns so fast towards SERENA, she's afraid he  
may fall. He didn't know.

SERENA  
I assure you, your Grace. There's  
no one in the Seven Kingdoms that  
wants it more than him. He's the  
one that knows her the best, and  
thus, he knows what she's capable  
of. That's why he left her.

DAENERYS  
Perhaps he should've killed her  
before he left her.  
(beat)  
It would've saved us a lot of trouble.

SERENA  
Perhaps.  
(beat)  
But, he didn't. And here we are. We  
shouldn't act hastily. Lady Sansa  
is right, the soldiers need to  
rest. That doesn't mean we're  
withdrawing our support. It's just  
a fact. And your dragon, the one  
that Jon rides...

DAENERYS  
Rhaegal.

SERENA  
Rhaegal. He also needs to recover.  
(beat)  
I assure you, we keep our word in  
the North. And the Northerners want  
to take Cersei down. But, the road  
to King's Landing is long. You ride  
a dragon, but, the men have to go  
on foot, or on horseback. It'll  
take them over three weeks to get  
there. Many are wounded, and ALL of  
them are tired. I think they  
deserve a rest. Let Jon, and your  
general talk to the men in charge.  
They know better than any of us.  
They'll know how long their men need.

EVERYONE is tense in the room.

SERENA  
We also need to repair the outer  
wall. You're taking most of the  
men. We need them to repair it  
before they leave.

SERENA tries to break the tension a little:

SERENA  
And, like you said. I'm getting  
married. And I'd like you and Jon  
to be here.  
(looking at TYRION)  
And, my future husband, would like  
to have his only family member  
left, here.

DAENERYS  
Very well. I'll think about it.

THEY all go back to look at the map and discuss the troops  
movements.

SERENA is trying to get her nerves under control. Her whole  
body is shaking. She's holding her hands tight to her lap,  
in hopes that no one notices it.

DAENERYS  
We have won the Great War. Now, we  
will win the Last War.  
(beat)  
In all Seven Kingdoms, men will  
live without fear, and cruelty.  
Under their rightful Queen.

DAENERYS turns to leave, and everyone follows behind.

ARYA stands in front of JON:

ARYA  
We need a word.  
(signalling to her family  
with her head)

JON looks back at them.

**EXT. WINTERFELL, GODSWOOD - DAY**

JON, ARYA, SANSA, BRAN and SERENA are standing in front of  
Heart Tree.

JON  
(to SANSA)  
You did it again.

SANSA  
I'm not afraid of her. I WILL speak  
my mind.

ARYA  
We don't trust her.

JON  
(to SERENA)  
Do you feel the same way?

SERENA  
There's something about her, the  
way she speaks.

SANSA gets impatient. How can he not see it?!

SANSA  
(impatiently)  
Didn't you hear her little speech  
just now? How did that sound to  
you? Because to me, it sounded a  
lot like the speech of a person  
who's willing to do anything to get  
to the throne.

ARYA  
Like killing everyone in the Seven  
Kingdoms that stands in her way.

JON  
She wants peace for everyone.  
That's what she said.

ARYA  
And you believe her?

JON  
I do.  
(to SANSA)  
You're just upset because I bent  
the knee.

SANSA  
Upset? No, I'm more than upset. You  
didn't---

ARYA  
(interrupting)  
No, he had to do it.  
(to SANSA)  
We needed her.

SANSA  
What?

ARYA  
You know it's true. We needed her army.

JON  
We'd all be corpses right now,  
marching down to King's Landing if  
it weren't for her.

SANSA looks at SERENA for help.

SERENA  
(to JON)  
I think you're too close to her to see it.

JON  
See, what?

SERENA  
How... How mad and detached she sounds.

JON  
You're just saying that because of  
who her father is.

SERENA  
That matters, too, you know? Who  
your family is, where you come from.

ARYA  
She's not from here. And she's not  
one of us.

SERENA stares at JON, daring him to say anything against it.

SERENA  
(to JON)  
What happened between you two?

JON  
What do you mean?

SERENA  
You know what I mean.

JON is embarrassed. The conversation is going in a direction  
he did not anticipate. He can't look at their faces.

JON  
That's over now.

SERENA  
(softly)  
Does she know it's over?

JON  
We haven't really talked since  
before the battle.

SERENA is disappointed to hear that.

SERENA  
Is that so? And, you don't think  
you should?

JON  
It's not that simple. It's  
complicated. You don't know.

SANSA  
What? Our lives are not complicated  
enough for you?

SANSA is staring at JON.

ARYA  
We're being honest with each other here.

JON  
You think? I don't know anything  
about you, where you've been. Where  
did you learn to fight like you do.

ARYA  
Have you asked me?

JON  
Arya...

ARYA  
Have you? You just assumed I was  
the same little girl you left  
behind in Winterfell.

JON looks ashamed.

ARYA  
(raising her voice)  
How do you think I survived King's  
Landing? And traveling through  
Westeros and Braavos?

JON  
(interrupting)  
You went to Braavos?

ARYA  
(ignoring him)  
You think I did all that, and I  
didn't learn anything on the way?  
You think, WE survived, and we  
didn't learn anything. That we  
wouldn't change? We have done  
things to get here. To stay alive.

JON  
You're right. I was just so happy  
to see you. All of you. Happy that  
you were alive.  
(beat)  
After what happened to Sansa, I  
guess I didn't want to know.  
Forgive me.  
(beat)  
I wish I could've protected you  
from all that. I really do.

THEY all fall silent.

SANSA  
Jon, what went wrong between you  
and the Queen?

JON is conflicted. He doesn't know if he should tell them.

JON  
It's not what you're thinking. I  
don't know what you're thinking.  
But, it is not it.

SERENA  
Then, explain it to us.

JON looks at BRAN.

BRAN  
It's your choice.

JON keeps staring at BRAN. He looks back at the women:

JON  
You have to swear you won't tell  
another soul. This has to stay  
between us.

ARYA  
Tell us.

JON  
You have to swear it.

SANSA  
We are family. You can trust us.

JON  
I need you to swear it. I'm not  
telling you, if you don't.

The three women look confused.

JON looks at them in turn:

SERENA  
I swear it.

SANSA  
I swear it.

ARYA  
I swear it.

JON looks at BRAN:

JON  
Tell them.

The three women turn to BRAN with shocked faces.

BRAN  
Rhaegar Targayen didn't kidnap aunt  
Lyanna. They ran away together.  
They were in love. They got married  
in secret. And when father went to  
the Tower of Joy, he found Lyanna  
on her birthing bed. That day,  
Aegon Targaryen was born. Jon.  
Lyanna made father promise he'll  
keep it a secret. To keep Jon safe.  
He was never a bastard.

The three women can't believe what they are hearing. SANSA  
and ARYA turn to JON:

SANSA  
(trying to make sense of  
the new information)  
Is this...? I mean... How?

JON  
Sam confirmed it. He found an old  
document. Rhaegar annulled his first  
marriage, and then, he married  
Lyanna in secret. In Dorne.

JON notices that SERENA didn't turn around. She's looking in  
the distance away from him.

JON  
(to SERENA's back)  
Aunt?

SERENA turns around with an angry look in her face. It takes  
them by surprise.

JON  
I know what you're thinking.

SERENA  
(in a small voice)  
Trust me. You don't.

SERENA turns to BRAN:

SERENA  
Lyanna did that?

BRAN  
They were in love.

SERENA  
(sarcastically)  
In love?!  
(beat)  
I can't believe it.

JON  
It's the truth. Believe me, it's  
gotten me---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
(to JON)  
I'm not saying I don't believe you.  
I can't believe she did that.  
Selfish girl!

SANSA  
Aunt!

SERENA  
All the pain she caused. The war.  
Father, Brandon... They all died.  
(with contempt)  
Because she fell in love?

SANSA  
I don't think that's fair.

SERENA  
(angry)  
You don't? Tell that to the  
Martells. Elia Martell and her  
children. Her son butchered in  
front of her. The Mountain raped  
her with his blood still on his  
hands.

THEY fall silent. SANSA speaks after a beat.

SANSA  
(softly)  
She couldn't know. She couldn't  
anticipate what was going to  
happen. You can't blame her for  
falling in love.

ARYA  
You're marrying a Lannister.

SANSA  
(to ARYA)  
No, it's worse than that. I married  
a Lannister.  
(to SERENA)  
You fell in love with one.

SERENA  
If you're against it, you should've  
told me.

SANSA  
That's not it, and you know it. I'm  
happy for you, we all are---

ARYA  
(interrupting)  
I'm not.

SANSA looks at ARYA and smiles:

SANSA  
Arya...  
(to SERENA)  
What I meant was, that you couldn't  
help it. Just like ser Jaime  
couldn't. So, you can't blame her  
either.

SERENA thinks for a second:

SERENA  
He was already married when they met.  
I would've never...

SERENA stops herself. She's still trying to process the  
news. She can't believe Lyanna did that. But, that doesn't  
change how she feels about Jon.

SERENA takes a deep breath and looks at JON:

SERENA  
(to JON)  
You've always been my nephew. More  
than that. This information doesn't  
change anything between us.

SANSA  
(cutting in)  
It's true.

SERENA sighs. She thinks.

SERENA  
But, it has changed things between  
you and the Queen.

SERENA's words strike ARYA:

ARYA  
Oh, gods, she's your aunt!

JON  
I thought I could overlook it.  
After all, I didn't know her  
before. I didn't grow up with her.  
(at SERENA)  
I don't see her as my aunt, like I  
do with you, not that I ever saw  
you as... I mean, I never saw  
you---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
I know.

JON  
But it did change things between  
us. I can't help it.

SANSA  
What does she think about it?

JON  
She wants me to forget it. She  
wants things to go back the way  
they were before I knew.

SANSA  
But you're the rightful heir to the  
Iron Throne.

JON  
No, I'm not.

SANSA  
You are.

JON  
(forcefully)  
I don't want it.

THEY all fall silent at his tone.

JON  
I didn't tell you because I wanted  
your help to get to the throne. I  
told you because you asked me what  
went wrong between us.  
(beat)  
I also wanted you to know that your  
father wasn't unfaithful to lady  
Catelyn. I really wanted you to  
know that.

SERENA takes a breath, and speaks after a beat:

SERENA  
He was your father too. It doesn't  
matter that he didn't sire you. He  
treated you like a son.

JON  
I know.

SERENA  
I think we all need time to come to  
terms with this information. Let's  
just, let's just take some time.

ARYA  
Yes, let's do that.

**INT. WINTERFELL, JAIME'S ROOM - DAY**

We see JAIME getting dressed.

There's a knock on his door. He goes to open. JAIME looks  
down and sees TYRION:

JAIME  
Tyrion?

TYRION  
(upset)  
Surprised to see me, brother?

TYRION barges in, he doesn't wait for an invitation.

JAIME turns around bewildered.

JAIME  
What do you mean?

TYRION  
I don't know. I thought maybe you  
forgot I was IN Winterfell. Or  
perhaps you thought I died.

JAIME  
Are you drunk?

TYRION  
Finding out that you are getting  
married. From the Queen, no less,  
sobered me up, believe me.

JAIME lets out a big sigh. He turns around and closes the door.  
He faces TYRION:

JAIME  
Look---

TYRION  
(interrupting)  
No, now you're going to listen to  
me. I thought you didn't hate me.  
That we were pass it. Clearly, I  
was wrong.

JAIME  
I don't hate you, Tyrion.

TYRION  
I doubt it.

JAIME  
Look, I'm sorry. You're right. You  
should've heard it from me. But, it  
was all so fast. I asked her after  
the battle, and I haven't seen you since.

TYRION  
That's a very weak excuse, and you  
know it. I thought I would be the  
first person you'd tell something  
like that. I mean. You? Getting  
married? I thought I'd never see  
the day.

JAIME  
I know.

TYRION  
I mean, I didn't even know you were  
together.

JAIME  
(in disbelief)  
I doubt it.

TYRION  
Alright, maybe I suspected it. But,  
you know, I'm very perceptive. And,  
you weren't exactly hiding it at the feast.

TYRION smiles.

JAIME  
I'm sorry. Truly.

TYRION  
Alright.

JAIME doesn't think TYRION has forgiving him.

JAIME  
Do you want to go out tonight? To  
celebrates.

TYRION  
I'd love that.

There's a knock on the door.

JAIME goes to open.

TYRION  
(sarcastically)  
Someone's very popular this  
morning.

JAIME scoffs and goes to the door.

SANSA is standing outside.

JAIME  
Lady Sansa.

SANSA  
Ser Jaime.  
(to TYRION)  
Lord Tyrion.

TYRION  
My Lady.

JAIME  
Would you like to come in? What can  
I help you with?

SANSA  
No, thank you. I just...  
(beat)  
Can you go down to the crypt? My  
aunt is there, she... She shouldn't  
be alone.

JAIME just nods to her. He goes.

TYRION looks intrigued.

**INT. WINTERFELL'S CRYPT - DAY**

We see SERENA standing in front of her sister's tomb.

JAIME approaches her. He holds her from behind.

JAIME  
Hi. Are you alright?

SERENA  
No.

JAIME  
Do you want to talk about it?

SERENA sighs. She turns around in his arms and holds him.

SERENA  
I wish I could.

JAIME  
You know you can tell me anything.

SERENA  
I know.  
(she looks up at him)  
But, I can't. It's a family matter.  
I made an oath.

JAIME  
Alright. I understand.

SERENA holds him tight.

SERENA  
This helps, though.

JAIME  
You can have all the hugs you need.

SERENA  
Good.

JAIME holds her tight.

THEY stand holding each other for a beat.

JAIME  
So, is Sansa driving you crazy as  
you thought?

SERENA  
No. She's been very helpful.

SERENA breaks their embrace.

SERENA  
We were talking about the ceremony.  
The Sept is not too big, and it was  
badly damaged---

JAIME  
(interrupting)  
Wait. I thought you followed the  
Old Gods.

SERENA  
I do.

JAIME  
So, then, why are we having the  
ceremony in the Sept?

SERENA  
I thought that you---

JAIME  
(interrupting)  
I just need you and our vows.  
Nothing more. And your family,  
because I know they're important to you.

SERENA  
They are.

JAIME  
So, the ceremony is going to be in  
the Godswood.

SERENA  
Thank you.

JAIME  
You don't have to thank me. I don't  
care about the gods, old or new.

SERENA  
But---

JAIME  
(interrupting)  
No. Believe me. The Godswood is  
good, and enough for me.

SERENA  
Very well.

SERENA smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Engagment Party and an Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally have a heart to heart, while Serena gets ready for the upcoming wedding. And Arya, finally, confides in them.  
Jaime and Tyrion go to celebrate the engagement, and they get ambushed at the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords) **
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: There are some lines that are taken directly from the show, and some that are paraphrasing/adapting others. I do not claim them as my own, of course. Credit goes to the writers of the show.**
> 
> I have updated the chapter count. I don't know if the story will go beyond 25 (maybe 27), but it's definitely not going to be 20, like I thought at the beginning. I'm hoping now with the holidays, I can sit down and get the rest of the story sorted.

**INT. WINTERFELL, SERENA'S ROOM - NIGHT**

We see SERENA sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of  
her room. She's sewing, working on a dress. There's a fire going.

There's a knock on her door.

SERENA  
(without looking up)  
Come in!

ARYA and SANSA enter the room.

ARYA is looking weary. She stands in front of SERENA, SANSA  
is behind her.

SERENA is not looking at them, she's concentrated on her work.

ARYA clears her throat:

ARYA  
I've been told I need to apologize  
to you.

SANSA rolls her eyes behind her.

SERENA  
(looking up to her)  
You mean, you've been coerced.

SERENA smiles.

ARYA smiles too. SANSA just nods.

ARYA  
He's not here, is he?

SERENA  
Where do you suppose he's hiding?

ARYA  
(she shrugs)  
I don't know. Under the bed?

THEY all smile at that.

SERENA  
He's out with Tyrion. They went to  
celebrate.  
(in a stern tone)  
Besides, he doesn't sleep here.

SANSA and ARYA give her a pointed look.

SERENA  
(embarrassed)  
It's not like that! He's not  
sleeping here.  
(beat)  
We are not... I mean... It's not  
like that.

SANSA  
We know. Don't worry. He made it  
very clear.

ARYA  
(sigh)  
I'm sorry for what I said. I am  
happy for you.

SANSA realizes then what her aunt is doing.

SANSA  
(excited)  
Is that your wedding dress?

SANSA goes to kneel before it.

SERENA  
Supposed to be. Let's see if I can  
manage to make something out of it.

SANSA  
I found some fabrics I can use for  
your Lannister cloak.

SERENA looks uncertain.

SANSA  
What?

SERENA  
Oh! I thought maybe it wouldn't be  
a good idea to do the cloaking  
ceremony.

SANSA  
What! Why not?

SERENA  
The Queen is going to be there...

SANSA  
She knows he's a Lannister, not  
seeing the cloak won't change that.

SERENA  
I'm not sure, Sansa.

SANSA  
Nonsense.

SERENA looks at her. She decides to let the subject go. 

SERENA  
I might need your help tomorrow  
with this dress.

ARYA just rolls her eyes at their conversation. She goes to sit  
by the fire.

SANSA  
Sure. We can meet after we break  
our fast.

SERENA  
Perfect.

ARYA  
(looking a the fire)  
I don't know why you want to get  
married.

SANSA  
(matter-of-factually)  
They're in love.

ARYA  
(to SANSA)  
I get that. But, why get married?  
(under her breath and  
looking at the fire)  
That only complicates things.

SERENA and SANSA stare at ARYA.

SERENA thinks that there's something strange in the way ARYA spoke,  
a thought passes through her mind:

SERENA  
Arya, is there something you want  
to tell us?

SANSA turns her head to ARYA, then back at SERENA.  
She's confused. Then, realization hits:

SANSA  
No!

ARYA stays quiet.

SANSA  
Arya! Who?

ARYA  
(sigh)  
Gendry.

SANSA  
Gendry Baratheon? The new Lord of  
Storm's End.

ARYA  
He wasn't the Lord of anything when  
we met. He was just Gendry.

SERENA is trying to stay calm and get all the information  
she can before Arya shuts down.

SANSA is trying to decide if she should be admonishing her or not.

SERENA  
What happened?

ARYA  
He asked me to marry him.  
The idiot.

SANSA  
Arya!

SERENA  
What did you say?

ARYA  
I don't want to get married.

SANSA  
But---

ARYA  
(interrupting)  
And, now he's a Lord. It's not what  
I want.

SERENA  
But, when did you meet?

ARYA  
After I left King's Landing.

SANSA  
And, do you like him?

ARYA  
I did. I mean, I do. But, it  
wouldn't work.

SERENA  
Why don't you give him a chance  
before you dismiss him altogether?

ARYA  
No. I still have things to do.

SANSA  
(getting angry)  
Things? Are you still on about your list?

SERENA  
(to SANSA)  
You know about her list?

SANSA  
Yes. She told me.

ARYA  
I shouldn't have said anything.

SERENA  
No, I told you you could come to  
me with anything. You need to talk  
about it.

ARYA  
Do I? 

SANSA  
Yes.

ARYA  
I just wanted to know what it was  
like, I didn't want all this trouble.

ARYA gets back to look at the fire.

SANSA and SERENA look confused.

SERENA  
What was like?

ARYA  
(not looking at them)  
Sex.

SANSA is scandalized. She tries to say something, but  
her words won't come out.

SERENA is trying to stay calm. After all, she told Arya she  
could come to her.

SERENA  
You had sex with him.

ARYA  
(looking at SERENA)  
Didn't I just say that? Before the  
battle. I thought I might die. I  
wanted to know what it was like.  
What all the fuss is about.

SERENA takes a breath and continues:

SERENA  
And, you think he asked you  
to marry him because of it?

ARYA  
I think so.

SANSA regains her footing:

SANSA  
What was it like?

Now is ARYA's turn to look surprised.

ARYA  
It was fine I suppose.

SANSA  
(in a serious tone)  
Was he gentle?

ARYA  
Yes. He knew what he was doing. I think.  
I mean, that's what he told me.

SERENA  
Oh, so, he had done it before?

ARYA  
Yes. That's what I wanted. If he  
hadn't, I wouldn't have been  
interested.

SANSA  
I'm glad for you. At least you had  
a good experience.

SERENA and ARYA stare at SANSA.

ARYA  
Yes. At least it wasn't like what  
septa Mordane told us.

SERENA  
What did she tell you?

ARYA  
That our duty as a lady was to lay  
still and endure it.

SERENA is surprised by that. She didn't have much contact  
with the woman, in fact, she usually avoided her, but she  
never thought she was telling the girls tales of terror  
about sex.

SERENA  
Endure it?

ARYA  
That's the word she used.

SANSA looks uncomfortable.

SERENA notices it, she holds SANSA's hand, strongly. She  
tries to lighten the mood:

SERENA  
Well, I know I am the only maid in  
this room.  
(ARYA smiles)  
But. I have been in Dorne, and let  
me tell you, a Lady hears things  
there.  
(SANSA and ARYA smile)  
And it wasn't tales of how awful  
sex is.

ARYA  
Well, you'll find out soon enough.

THEY laugh out loud.

SERENA  
Alright. Enough laughter at your  
aunt's expense.  
(to ARYA)  
Did you take moon tea?

ARYA  
(ashamed)  
No. I didn't think I...

SERENA  
What? That you couldn't get with child?  
Really?  
(getting up)  
Come. Let's go to the kitchen.

ARYA and SERENA leave.

SANSA stays to look at the dress.

**INT. WINTERTOWN, INN - NIGHT**

We see TYRION and JAIME sitting at a table, drinking.

The inn is empty.

TYRION  
So, my big brother is getting  
married.

JAIME  
He is.

TYRION  
Are you nervous?

JAIME  
Terrified.

THEY smile.

TYRION  
You'll be alright.  
(he takes a drink)  
Too bad, though.

JAIME  
What is?

TYRION  
That I don't get to see our sweet  
sister's face when she finds out.

JAIME chuckles.

JAIME  
Yes, I suppose that'll be something  
worth seeing. Maybe Bran can help.

TYRION  
Oh, gods. Maybe he can! I'll talk  
to him in the morning.

JAIME  
(shaking his head)  
You're something else.  
  


JAIME drinks from his cup and looks at TYRION:

JAIME  
I want you by my side, at the  
ceremony, you know that, right?

TYRION  
I don't.

JAIME  
Tyrion...

TYRION  
What? I had to find out from the  
Queen, remember?

JAIME  
I already apolo---

TYRION  
(interrupting)  
I know. I wanted to make you suffer  
a little longer.  
(he raises his cup)  
To my brother, and his soon to be bride.

JAIME raises his cup too and they drink.

JAIME  
She IS going to be my bride.

TYRION  
I know.

JAIME  
I'm afraid to mess it up.

TYRION  
You do have a tendency to do that.

JAIME glares at him

TYRION  
I'm just being honest.  
(he smiles)  
I'm sure you'll be fine.

JAIME  
She really is an amazing woman.

TYRION  
She is.

JAIME  
How would you know?

TYRION  
Well, she must be. If she has you  
that besotted.

JAIME  
I'm not.

TYRION  
Please. You were since the first  
time you saw her.

JAIME  
(outraged)  
That's not true.

TYRION  
It is. You forget I know you, brother.  
(he winks at him)  
You were intrigued by her.

JAIME  
Being intrigued is far from being  
besotted.

TYRION  
Is closer to being in love than you  
ever was.

JAIME  
I guess you're right.  
(JAIME thinks about the  
first time they met and  
smiles)  
She did put in my place, then.

TYRION  
That she did. I'm happy for you.

JAIME  
Thank you. I am happy, too.  
(not looking at TYRION)  
And, yes, I am besotted.

TYRION  
I know that.

In that moment the door to the inn opens.

BRONN steps in brandishing a crossbow. The same one Tyrion  
used to kill Tywin.

TYRION and JAIME look at the door.

BRONN  
Well, well, if it ain't the two  
Lannister cunts!

TYRION and JAIME are rooted to their seats.

BRONN  
You're making it very easy for me  
to find you, lads.

TYRION  
What are you doing here?

JAIME  
(pointing to the  
crossbow)  
What are you doing with that?

BRONN  
(lifting the crossbow)  
This, is from your sister.

JAIME's eyes go wide. He can't believe this is how it ends  
for him.

BRONN  
She wants you both dead.

TYRION  
Now, let's not get carried away,  
shall we? We can talk about this.

BRONN  
I don't want to hear any more  
promises from you.  
(to JAIME)  
Or you.  
(beat)  
I'm tired of shoveling your shit,  
and not getting anything in return.

TYRION  
You're a knight because of me.

BRONN  
Bollocks.  
(to JAIME)  
I was also promised a wife, and a  
castle. So, unless you have one of  
those up your arse.  
(he sits down in front of  
them)  
Although, I did hear an intriguing  
rumour, about you and a certain  
Lady. Is it true? Are you to be  
wed? Maybe all I have to do is kill  
you, and claim her for myself. I  
hear her cunt is dry...

JAIME stands up and looks menacingly at him.

BRONN  
(ignoring him)  
...but I can overlook it. Sit down!

TYRION shakes his head at JAIME.

JAIME sits down.

TYRION  
What did Cersei promise you?

BRONN  
Riverrun.

JAIME  
(angry)  
Edmure Tully is still alive.  
Riverrun will never belong to you.

TYRION glares at JAIME. "Better leave the negotiation to  
me".

TYRION  
It's not a bad offer. But it can be  
improved. Do you remember what I  
told you once?

BRONN  
If anyone offer me money to kill  
you, you'd paid me double.

TYRION  
Exactly.

BRONN  
So, what's double Riverrun?

TYRION  
Lord of Horn Hill.

BRONN  
Horn Hill? Are you fucking serious?

TYRION  
There's no one to claim it. Our new  
Queen saw to that. No one will  
fight you for it. And, the newly  
departed Lord, left behind an unwed  
daughter. You get a castle, and a  
wife, as was promised. After all---

BRONN  
(interrupting)  
If you fucking say: "a Lannister  
always pays his debts", I will put  
an arrow in you.

TYRION takes a breath. He tries again:

TYRION  
So, what do you think, are you to  
be the new Lord of Horn Hill?

BRONN takes a drink.

BRONN  
Maybe I should take Cersei's offer,  
after all. Once I have both your  
heads, and she finds out about your  
betrothed. She'll be very pleased  
when I bring hers along as well.

JAIME stands up again.

BRONN shoots the crossbow. The arrow lands on a post just  
beside JAIME.

JAIME's eyes go wide at that.

BRONN  
I told you to sit down. Next one, I  
won't miss.

JAIME sits down.

TYRION thinks fast:

TYRION  
May I propose a counter-offer?

BRONN  
(still looking and pointing  
the crossbow at JAIME)  
I'm listening.

TYRION  
High Garden.

BRONN turns to TYRION. He's interested.

JAIME  
Are you mad!?

TYRION raises a hand to shut him up.

TYRION  
There's no one to claim it, too.  
Cersei made sure of that. Once this  
is over, it'll be yours.

BRONN  
(sitting back on the  
chair)  
High Garden, eh?

TYRION  
You'll be Lord of The Reach.

BRONN  
I do like the sound of that.

JAIME  
High Garden will never belong to you.

TYRION glares at JAIME. "When is he going to shut up?"

BRONN  
I'll keep the peasants at bay.  
Don't worry about that.  
(looking at TYRION)  
High Garden. Give me your word.

TYRION  
You have my word.

BRONN stands up.

BRONN  
I'll come find you when all of this  
is over.

TYRION  
We could use a man of your  
expertise on the field.

BRONN  
So I can die and you won't have to  
pay up? Oh, no! Like I said, I'll  
come find you when this is over.  
So, don't you die on me, boys.

BRONN starts walking backwards towards the door, he's still  
keeping an eye on them.

As soon as he's out the door, JAIME gets up and goes after  
him.

TYRION  
(whispering)  
Jaime! What are you doing?

**EXT. WINTERTOWN, OUTSIDE THE INN - NIGHT**

JAIME follows BRONN. He's trying not to make a sound.

BRONN keeps walking hastily in the direction of the town's  
stables.

On his way, two Lords appear on his path. They stop, and  
look at his bow, they are intrigued.

We hear JAIME shouting in the distance:

JAIME  
Bronn!

BRONN turns around, bow ready.

The two LORDS are now a few paces behind him.

BRONN  
Go back to your celebration,  
Lannister!

JAIME  
(to the two Lords)  
Lord Tallhart, lord Cerwyn.

LORD CERWYN  
Ser Jaime. Who is this man?

BRONN turns to the Lord.

JAIME  
That man just threatened the life  
of the lady Serena.

Both men draw their swords before BRONN can think of  
something. He wasn't expecting that.

BRONN drops the crossbow to the ground.

TYRION appears next to JAIME.

TYRION  
What are you doing?

JAIME  
You thought I'll let him go, after  
he threatened the life of the woman  
I love?

TYRION looks at BRONN and back at JAIME:

TYRION  
I don't know what surprises me  
more. That, for once, one of your  
stupid plans worked, or that these  
Northern Lords actually listened to you.

JAIME  
They didn't. Serena is very close  
friends with lord Cerwyn. I was  
just lucky.

TYRION doesn't look convinced. The men didn't even hesitate  
when he spoke to them.

**INT. WINTERFELL'S FAMILY HALL - DAY**

We see SERENA and JAIME sitting at the table eating their  
breakfast.

SERENA  
So, that's why there was an armed  
guard outside my door this morning?

JAIME  
Yes. I'm not taking any chances.

SERENA  
I'm glad you and Tyrion are  
unharmed.

JAIME  
Me too. But I was more worried  
about you.

SERENA  
I can take care of myself too, you  
know?

JAIME  
I know.

The door opens. SANSA steps in. She goes straight to sit on  
the other side of SERENA. She is distressed.

SERENA turns to her.

SANSA  
I'm so sorry, aunt. I wasn't  
thinking.

SERENA  
What? I'm alright, Sansa, nothing  
happened.

SANSA  
(distressed)  
No, you don't understand. I know  
this is not my fault, but I did do  
something.

SERENA  
What did you do, Sansa?

SANSA  
I sent a raven to Cersei.

JAIME  
What?

SERENA  
Why?

SANSA  
I told her about your wedding. I  
wanted her to find out from me.  
Please, forgive me, I was just  
being petty.

SERENA  
You shouldn't have.

SANSA  
I know.

JAIME  
But, Bronn wasn't here because of  
your raven.

SANSA  
I know. But, once she gets it.

JAIME  
She was going to find out, sooner  
or later. Don't fret. We'll have to  
be more careful with the security,  
that's all.

SANSA feels relieved. SERENA squeezes her hand.

JAIME stands up.

JAIME  
Well, I should get going.  
(looking at SANSA)  
Lady Sansa, when you have a moment,  
I'd like to talk to you about some  
changes we could have in the  
courtyard's layout.

SANSA and SERENA are both looking at him like he's grown a  
second head.

JAIME  
I mean, now that we have to rebuild  
it, we could make it more  
efficient.

SERENA and SANSA are still speechless.

JAIME  
If it's a bad idea... I mean,  
forget---

SANSA  
(interrupting)  
No, not at all. I'll see you in a  
bit. Have your plan ready.

JAIME  
Very well.  
(beat)  
I'm going to leave you, my Ladies.

SANSA  
Thank you, ser Jaime.

SERENA  
See you later, my love.

JAIME tries not to blush at that. He reminds himself he's  
not a maid. But, her words give him courage to bend down,  
and kiss her cheek. He leaves.

SERENA smiles. She knows he's not used to public displays of  
affection, no matter how little they are. She loves to keep  
him on his toes. And he certainly deserves someone who can  
love him openly without fear of being caught.

SANSA turns to SERENA:

SANSA  
What was that?

SERENA  
I don't know. I guess he has some  
plans for the courtyard.

THEY giggle.

SANSA  
Who would have thought, huh? I'm  
really happy for you.

SERENA  
Thank you.

SANSA  
He really cares. I mean... I knew  
it, but it's nice to see it.

SERENA  
It is.

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - DAY**

SERENA is helping the maids give out some ale and bread to  
the workers.

We see TYRION approaching her.

TYRION  
My Lady.

SERENA turns to him.

SERENA  
My Lord. I'm happy to see you safe.

TYRION wasn't expecting her to express concern over his  
well being.

TYRION  
Thank you.

SERENA  
Can I help you with something?

TYRION  
As a matter of fact, you can,  
you're just the Lady I was looking for.

SERENA  
(suspiciously)  
Should I be worried, my Lord?

TYRION  
No, no, it's nothing bad or  
serious.

SERENA  
Good.

TYRION  
First of all, I would like to  
congratulate you on your upcoming  
wedding.

SERENA  
Thank you very much, my Lord.

TYRION  
Please, we're going to be family.  
Call me Tyrion.

SERENA  
Very well, Tyrion.

TYRION  
I hope he makes you very happy.

SERENA  
So do I.

TYRION  
If not, I guess there'll be a line  
of Starks to make him pay.

SERENA  
It sure will be.

TYRION  
There's another matter I wanted to  
discuss with you.

SERENA  
(surprised)  
Oh!

TYRION  
When I was in the crypt, I came  
across some barrels. Your niece  
told me to speak to you about them.  
I'm curious, what are they? But,  
more importantly, what's IN them?

SERENA  
Those barrels belong to me. And,  
let me tell you, if you touch them,  
Tyrion, I'll be very cross.

TYRION  
(jokingly)  
I'm sure I can deal with your  
wrath.

SERENA  
Oh, no, you misunderstand me. I'll  
be very cross, because I would've  
made your sister very happy in the  
process. And, we don't want that,  
do we?

THEY stare at each other.

TYRION, suddenly, gets her meaning.

TYRION  
No, we don't

SERENA  
Good, I'm glad we understand each  
other.

**INT. WINTERFELL, GUARDS HALL - DAY**

JAIME is sitting at a table looking at a floor plan with the new  
design he has for the courtyard.

TYRION enters.

TYRION  
I like her!

JAIME is startled. He looks up.

JAIME  
Who?

TYRION  
Your Lady.

JAIME  
What did you do?

TYRION  
Nothing. But, she threatened to  
kill me.

JAIME  
Tyrion, what did you do?

TYRION  
I just asked her about some barrels  
I saw down at the crypt.

JAIME  
(confused)  
Oh?

TYRION  
She was quite subtle about it. I  
like her!

JAIME  
What did she say?

TYRION  
That I shouldn't force her to do  
something that would make our sweet  
sister happy.

JAIME laughs.

JAIME  
I love that woman

TYRION  
I can see why! I was a little  
turned on by our exchange.

JAIME  
You're a dog!

JAIME throws the ink bottle cap at him. Straight on TYRION's forehead.

TYRION  
I'm glad to see you have such good  
aim with your left hand now.

THEY smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**  
\-------  
Next chapter is going to be the wedding, and possibly the wedding night. I haven't decided yet, it depends on the length. But, it's high time the story earns the "Mature" rating, don't you think?  
I'm not sure when it'll be ready. I'm going to try and update it next Sunday, but with Christmas coming and all, I don't know if I'll have time next week to do it.  
And well, also I wanted to wish you all a very Happy Holidays in whichever way you celebrate it (or not).
> 
> And now, just one quick note about the chapter: Bronn.  
He never was one of my favourite characters, don't ask me why. I don't know if it's a show thing or not, I can't really remember my feelings about him, when I read the books. Anyway, I'm sorry I got him captured in my version of this scene. I hope you don't mind; it really had nothing to do with the way I feel about him. It's just that I don't think Jaime will let him go after threatening Serena's life.


	18. Vows by the Heart Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Serena and Jaime's wedding. Preparations are finished and everyone in Winterfell can't talk about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry beyond words about the huge delay on this chapter. It's been giving me a lot of anxiety and it always felt like it was not good enough. So, today, I just re-read it for the 100th time, and decided to post it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ** [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scriptedwords) **

**INT. LORD'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT**

SERENA is standing in the middle of a very nervous SANSA,  
and two servants. They are helping her get ready  
for the wedding ceremony.

SERENA's dress is silver and white, and it has little trees  
and leaves embroidered in golden thread. She's also wearing  
a small fur cape, that Sansa turned into a cloak adding  
a silky white fabric with the Stark sigil embroidered in it.

SANSA keeps walking around her nervously. 

SERENA  
(following Sansa's  
movements)  
Can you calm down, Sansa?

SANSA  
I'm fine. This has to be perfect.

SERENA  
It already is, please, stop fussing.

SANSA  
(touching a sleeve)  
I can't. I don't like this.

SERENA thinks she needs to put a stop to this.

SERENA  
(to the women)  
Can you leave us, please?

The two WOMEN curtsy and leave the room.

SERENA  
(pointing to the bed)  
Sit down.

SANSA lets go of her dress, and goes to sit down on the bed,  
she's looking at the floor.

SERENA goes to stand in front of her.

SERENA  
(taking Sansa's hands)  
You can stay in the Hall. You don't  
have to be in the Godswood. I will  
never resent you for it.

SANSA  
No. I want to be there for you.  
Truly.

SERENA, gently, lifts Sansa's head to her.

SERENA  
Look at me, Sansa.  
(she does)  
I love you, and nothing is going  
to change that.

SANSA  
I love you too, aunt. And I want to  
be there with you. I'll never  
forgive myself if I'm not.

SERENA  
(kneeling before her)  
Then, talk to me. What's on your mind?

SANSA  
No, not now. I can't stain your  
wedding day with mine. I won't do it.

SERENA  
Very well.

SERENA knows one day soon, they'll have to sit down, and  
talk about it.

SERENA stands up.

SANSA  
You look beautiful.

SERENA  
Are you trying to distract me?

SANSA  
No. It's true.

SERENA  
All because of you.

SANSA  
(touching the trees and  
the leaves in the dress)  
You're not so bad yourself, with a needle.  
(beat)  
I'm really happy for you.

SERENA  
Thank you.

There's a knock on the door.

SERENA  
Come in.

JON enters. As soon as he sees his aunt, he stops.

JON  
You look beautiful.

SANSA  
I just told her.

SERENA  
Can you both stop? You're going  
to make me cry.

JON  
Everything is ready when you are.

SANSA stands up.

SANSA  
Alright. I'll go down, then.

SANSA kisses SERENA on the cheek.

SANSA  
Good luck.

SERENA  
Thank you.

SANSA leaves.

JON  
Are you nervous?

SERENA  
I think it just got worse now.

JON  
You'll be fine. Your future husband  
is doing worse.

SERENA  
Oh, no.

JON  
Yes.

SERENA  
If you're trying to make me feel  
better, it is not working.

JON  
(reluctantly)  
Well, I guess it means he cares.

SERENA  
He does. And he loves me. And I  
love him.

JON  
I'd still kill him if he hurts you.

SERENA  
(smiling)  
I know.

SERENA hugs him.

JON  
Alright, are you ready, mother?

SERENA tears up at that.

SERENA  
You have a talent to make me cry.  
Stop.

JON smiles.

JON  
Come on. Let's not keep him  
waiting.

**EXT. WINTERFELL, GODSWOOD - NIGHT**

We see JAIME and TYRION standing in front of the Heart Tree.

THEY are both wearing Lannister colors.

JAIME has a fresh haircut and trimmed beard.

THEY are surrounded by family and friends.

Closest to them: Daenerys, Bran, Arya, Brienne, Pod and  
Maester Wolkan.

JAIME's nervous energy is evident. He's muttering something  
we can't make out.

TYRION is trying to keep him calm.

TYRION  
Everything is going to be fine.  
Relax, brother.

JAIME  
What if I forget the words?

TYRION  
I'm right here by your side. I'll  
step in if need be.

JAIME  
What if she doesn't come? She might  
change her mind.

TYRION  
She's a Stark. When have you heard  
a Stark backing out on their word?

JAIME  
You're right. I'm an idiot.

TYRION  
Yes.

JAIME  
I'm going to forget the words.

TYRION  
(throwing his head back)  
Not again. Stop.

We see SANSA approaching them, carrying a bundle in her arms.

SANSA  
(looking at the Queen)  
Your Grace.

DAENERYS  
Lady Sansa. Looking as beautiful as always.

SANSA  
Thank you, your Grace.

SANSA turns to JAIME.

SANSA  
Ser Jaime.  
(to Tyrion)  
My Lord.

BOTH  
My Lady.

SANSA puts out his arms, offering them the bundle.

SANSA  
Here. This is her bride's cloak.

TYRION and JAIME are speechless.

SANSA  
What? I'm very resourceful.

TYRION  
My Lady. You never cease to amaze me.

TYRION puts out his arms and takes the cloak.

SANSA  
I didn't have much time, but I hope  
you like it.

JAIME  
I'm sure it'll be perfect. Thank you.

SANSA steps to one side, next to ARYA.

ARYA  
(whispering)  
I thought aunt Serena told you not  
to bother with the cloak, so as not  
to bother the Queen.

SANSA  
(whispering)  
Who said I was listening.

ARYA smiles.

**EXT. WINTERFELL, GODSWOOD - NIGHT**

We see the path leading to the Heart Tree illuminated by  
small lanterns. It looks beautiful. The night is clear,  
there's no snow falling.

HARRION comes into view. He's running towards the Heart  
Tree. HE's wearing fresh new clothes, and he's also had a haircut.

HARRION arrives in front of JAIME, but looks first to the QUEEN.

HARRION  
(bowing profusely)  
Your Grace.

The QUEEN smiles, and bows her head at him.

HARRION  
(looking excitedly at  
JAIME)  
She's coming, ser Jaime.

JAIME looks up, and in the distance he sees some movement,  
and then he sees SERENA:

JAIME  
(whispering)  
Gods, have mercy.

TYRION and SANSA hear him and they snort.

ARYA rolls her eyes.

HARRION moves to one side, and stands between BRIENNE and PODRICK.

We can see in the distance JON and SERENA walking towards them.  
JON is holding a lantern in his hand. SERENA is wearing a hood  
over her head, Sansa had insisted on it, in case the wind ruins her hair.

SERENA is holding JON tightly. She's feeling very nervous.

JON  
(whispering)  
You can still run away.

SERENA looks at him and smiles.

JON smiles back and squeezes her arm.

TYRION looks up at JAIME.

JAIME looks stunned. And Tyrion is very sure he's forgotten  
to breathe.

JON and SERENA stop a few paces away from them.

JAIME looks ready to reach out for her, and TYRION is  
standing ready in case he needs to grab JAIME by the leg to  
stop him. "It's all part of the ceremony, brother".

JAIME stays still.

JON handles the lantern to PODRICK. HE turns back to SERENA  
and carefully lifts her hood. We can see her hair is full of  
small white flowers from the berry tree she loves.

JAIME has never seen her look so beautiful.

JON looks back at JAIME. He waits.

TYRION looks up to his brother, he's supposed to start. He doesn't.  
JAIME is still focused on SERENA.

TYRION steps in, he takes two steps in front of JAIME, who  
only reacts when he hears his brother speak:

TYRION  
Who comes before the god this night?

JON  
Serena of House Stark comes here to  
be wed. A woman grown and flowered,  
trueborn and noble, she comes to  
beg the blessings of the gods.

JON looks at JAIME, he's the one who needs to answer him NEXT,  
Tyrion can't:

JON  
Who comes to claim her?

JAIME, hesitantly, takes two steps towards JON.

TYRION steps back.

JAIME  
Me. Jaime of House Lannister, a  
knight of the Seven Kingdoms. I  
claim her. Who gives her?

JON  
Jon of House Stark...

JON feels weird saying it, but Serena and his sisters  
insisted on it.

JON  
His nephew.

JON turns to SERENA:

JON  
Lady Serena, will you take this man?

SERENA takes two steps. She's grateful she only has to say a few words:

SERENA  
I take this man.

JON steps back.

JAIME takes SERENA's hand. THEY smile at each other.

THEY turn to the Heart Tree and kneel before it, they bow  
their heads, and pray for a moment.

THEY rise up.

TYRION hands JAIME the Lannister cloak.

SERENA unclasps hers, so JAIME only has to pull her maiden  
cloak from her shoulders.

JAIME unfolds the red cloak, and he's startled for a second.  
The cloak is beautiful. Deep red, and embroidered in it, a  
golden lion over a direwolf silhouette. JAIME smiles, he  
knows it's Sansa's way of telling him that Serena will  
always be a Stark. He wouldn't have her any other way.

When the new cloak is in its place, JAIME scoops SERENA up  
in his arms and HE walks away with her.

SERENA snuggles against his neck.

When they reached the gate JAIME lets her down.

**EXT. WINTERFELL, OUTSIDE GODSWOOD - NIGHT**

JAIME looks into her eyes.

JAIME  
You look so beautiful.

SERENA  
You don't look so bad yourself.

SERENA reaches out to touch his beard and his hair.

SERENA  
I like the haircut.

JAIME  
Lady Sansa's idea.

SERENA smiles.

SERENA  
She did mention you look better  
with short hair.

JAIME  
Did she? What do you think?

SERENA  
I have to agree with her.

JAIME  
I like your hair, too.

SERENA  
Thank you. We were afraid the wind  
was going to blow the flowers  
before I got there. That's why  
Sansa suggested the hood. Are they  
still there?

JAIME  
Yes.

THEY stare at each other for a few seconds.

JAIME  
You're my wife now.

SERENA  
I am. And you, my husband.

JAIME  
So, I think I get to do this  
whenever I want.

JAIME grabs her head and kisses her.

When the kiss is finished, SERENA takes a deep breath.

SERENA  
Come. Let's go before they start  
coming this way.

SERENA grabs his hand and they go.

**EXT. WINTERFELL'S COURTYARD - NIGHT**

SERENA and JAIME are walking side by side. But instead of GOING  
to the Great Hall, SERENA guides JAIME away from it.

JAIME  
Where are we going?

SERENA  
Just come with me.

JAIME  
We haven't even been married for a day  
and you're already telling me  
what to do, huh? Is that how is it  
going to be?

SERENA  
(looking at him)  
Of course.

JAIME  
(smiles)  
Good.

**INT. WINTERFELL, SEPT - NIGHT**

We see the door opening from inside. JAIME and SERENA step in.

The Sept is illuminated by candles, and there's incense burning.

JAIME looks suspiciously at SERENA. Clearly, she planned this.

SERENA guides him to the little altar. SHE looks up at him

SERENA  
I thought maybe we could just say  
the words here, too.

JAIME  
I don't care for it.

SERENA  
(ignoring him)  
I know there's no Septon, but,  
we're already married, I don't  
think it matters.

JAIME  
It's fine really. I told you I  
didn't need to get married here,  
too. I never cared for the gods.

SERENA  
Are you sure?

JAIME looks at her. For some reason, he thinks that for her  
it's important to do it in the Sept, too.

JAIME  
We can do it, if you want.

SERENA  
Good.  
(beat)  
Do you know the words?

JAIME laughs. 

JAIME  
So, you planned all this, and you  
don't know the words to use?

SERENA  
Please?

JAIME  
As if I could deny my lady wife  
anything.

JAIME kisses her

SERENA smiles, she loves the sound of him calling her his wife.

JAIME then takes a second to think:

JAIME  
(softly)  
Well, our imaginary Septon would  
say something like: "We stand here  
in the sight of gods and men to  
witness the union of man and wife.  
One flesh, one heart, one soul, now  
and forever".

SERENA  
Forever. I like the sound of that.

THEY smile.

JAIME  
You're not supposed to talk during  
this part.

SERENA  
(smiling)  
Sorry.

JAIME  
It's fine. Then he'd tie a ribbon  
around our hands, but---

SERENA  
(interrupting)  
If I may say something...  
(getting a ribbon from  
the altar)  
You mean like this one?

JAIME smiles and wraps the ribbon around their joined hands.

JAIME  
Aren't you resourceful.

SERENA  
Did you doubt it, ser?

JAIME  
Not for one moment.  
(he clears his throat)  
Then, he'd say: "Let it be known  
that Jaime of House Lannister, and  
Serena of House Stark, are one  
heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed  
be he who would seek to tear them  
asunder."

JAIME takes a moment to breath, suddenly he's feeling moved  
by the words he just spoke. SERENA is feeling the same.

JAIME  
"In the sight of the Seven, I  
hereby seal these two souls,  
binding them as one for eternity."

SERENA  
Eternity. I think I like that one better.

THEY smile.

JAIME  
You're still not supposed to talk.

SERENA sticks her tongue out to him.

JAIME kisses her.

SERENA  
I think you're not supposed to kiss  
me yet.

JAIME  
Who cares?

SERENA  
I do, ser. I take our wedding very  
seriously. Now we have to start all  
over again.

JAIME  
No! Please!

SERENA  
I'm jesting. Do go on.

JAIME  
So, after saying that, he'd take  
the ribbon.  
(JAIME does)  
And then, we'd have to say the  
prayer.

SERENA  
I think I know that one. It's the  
only one the kitchen maid  
remembers.

JAIME  
Ready?

SERENA nods.

JAIME touched his forehead to hers.

BOTH  
(not really at the same  
time)  
Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother,  
Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am  
hers, and she is mine.  
(SERENA: I am his, and he  
is mine)  
From this day, until the end of my days.

JAIME  
With this kiss, I pledge my love.

THEY kiss. This time the kiss is long, and passionate.

JAIME  
I love you.

SERENA  
I love you, too.

SERENA caresses his face, she takes a step back and starts to unclasp her cloak.

JAIME  
What are you doing?

SERENA  
Don't worry. I just want to see it.  
My niece didn't want me to see it  
while she worked on it.

JAIME  
It looks beautiful. She has a  
talent for this type of thing.

SERENA  
Well, I'll have you know that the  
dress is all me, ser.

JAIME  
Is that so? I love it.

JAIME grabs her and brings her back to his arms to kiss her.

SERENA takes a step back and lifts up the cloak so she can  
see it properly.

SERENA  
She really has a talent. It's  
beautiful.

JAIME  
It is.

SERENA  
Oh, gods!

JAIME  
(worried)  
What? What happened?

JAIME goes to stand beside her, and looks at the cloak.

SERENA  
She also did a direwolf.

JAIME  
I like it.

SERENA  
(surprised)  
(looking up at him)  
Truly? It is not the custom.

JAIME  
Who cares? I like it. And you'll  
always be a Stark.

SERENA  
Yes.

**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

JAIME and SERENA step in.

EVERYBODY is sitting and waiting for them. They are already  
drinking, but food hasn't been served.

When they go in, EVERYBODY turns to look at them, they get up,  
and they start clapping.

The newly weds walk awkwardly towards the High Table. When  
they get there, they stop and bow to the Queen.

DAENERYS stands up and lifts up her glass.

DAENERYS  
To the newly weds!

EVERYBODY raises their glasses and they cheer.

SERENA and JAIME go to sit at the table.

JON is at her side and TYRION is at Jaime's.

**INT. WINTERFELL'S GREAT HALL - NIGHT - LATER  
**

The party has been going for some time.

One of the maids is approaching SERENA.

MAID  
Lady Serena, can we bring the  
dessert out now?

SERENA  
Yes, of course. Clear the tables first.

MAID  
Of course, my Lady.

The maid leaves, and SERENA turns to JAIME. He's sitting to  
her right. They are holding hands.

JAIME  
So, what's for dessert?

SERENA  
Lemon cakes.

JAIME  
Oh. No proper cake?

SERENA  
No. They just made an extra large  
for us to cut.

JAIME  
Why lemon cakes?

SERENA  
It's Sansa's favourite dessert.

JAIME  
I see.

SERENA  
When she was a child we had to hide  
them from her. She'd try to sneak  
out in the middle of the night to  
eat them.

JAIME stares at her.

SERENA  
What?

JAIME  
Are you always thinking about others?

SERENA  
No. Maybe. I just wanted to have  
something nice for her.  
(beat)  
Did you want a cake?

JAIME  
No. I told you I just needed you  
and our vows.

SERENA  
You did.

JAIME leans in and gives her a quick peck.

SERENA  
Are you feeling brave?

JAIME  
(worried)  
Do you mind?

SERENA  
(touching his face)  
Of course not.

JAIME  
I still have to get used to it. Not  
being afraid to touch or kiss the  
woman I love in public.

SERENA  
For me it's also new.

At that moment, the maids start carrying in the tarts and  
a small cake. 

SANSA  
(surprised)  
Are those lemon cakes?

SERENA looks at JAIME in a "I told you she'd love that" face.

SERENA  
They are.

SANSA  
Aunt! You shouldn't have.

SERENA  
I love them, too.

SANSA  
Oh gods, I'm going to be sick  
tomorrow.

ARYA  
You don't have to eat them all, you know?

THEY laugh.

SERENA and JAIME move in front of the High Table to cut the cake.

A maid hands JAIME a large kitchen knife. A sword would have  
been too much.

JAIME looks at SERENA, they hold the knife together and cut  
the cake.

EVERYONE cheers.

JAIME grabs a fork and feeds some of the cake to SERENA, she  
does the same to him. THEY go back to their seats.

SANSA is now sitting by SERENA's side and JON by JAIME's.

JAIME  
(to JON)  
I wanted to talk to you.

JON  
About?

JAIME  
There'll be no bedding.

JON smiles.

JAIME  
What?

JON  
I was supposed to tell you the same  
thing now.

JAIME  
Oh?

JON  
My aunt was too shy to tell you.

JAIME  
It never crossed my mind to have one.

JON  
Good. Sansa will take her upstairs  
after they eat the cake. I'm  
supposed to get you.

JAIME  
I know where the room is.

JON  
No, you don't.

JAIME looks confused, but JON doesn't offer any more  
information.

**INT. WINTERFELL, ROOM CORRIDOR - NIGHT**

SANSA is grabbing SERENA by the hand, guiding her to her  
wedding night room.

SERENA  
Where are you taking me?

SANSA  
You'll see.

SANSA stops in front of a door at the end of the corridor.

SERENA looks at her, amused.

SERENA  
What did you do?

SANSA  
Don't be impatient.

SANSA opens the door.

**INT. WINTERFELL, WEDDING NIGHT ROOM - NIGHT**

The room is smaller than Serena's but it's cozy. There's a  
fire going. Candles everywhere. There's a small table with  
some food and wine on top. The bed is ostentatious. Big,  
with huge pillows and a velvety cover.

SANSA walks in, followed by SERENA.

SANSA  
So, what do you think?

SERENA is dumbstruck.

SERENA  
Sansa... I...

SANSA  
You like it?

SERENA  
Like?  
(turning to her)  
I love it. It's perfect.

SANSA  
I'm glad.

SERENA is trying to hold back tears. She gives SANSA a hug.

SANSA  
Do you need help with the dress?

SERENA  
Please.  
(turning around)  
If you could just loosen the knots.

SANSA does.

SANSA  
There. All ready.

SERENA turns around.

SANSA  
You really looked beautiful today.

SERENA  
Thank you.

SANSA  
Did he like the Sept?

SERENA  
I think he did. He kept saying it  
wasn't important to him. But I  
didn't want him to regret not  
having any kind of ceremony there.  
I know your father did. For him it  
was different, he didn't have the  
chance to get married in a  
Godswood, but still...

SANSA  
I know.  
(beat)  
Well, I'll leave you.

SANSA kisses her cheek and leaves.

SERENA goes to fold her cloak on one of the chairs.  
She admires it again.

The door opens.

JAIME steps in.

SERENA turns to him.

THEY are rooted to their spots.

SERENA  
Hi.

JAIME  
Hi.

JAIME closes the door and walks to her. HE grabs her hand.

JAIME  
Are you nervous?  
(SERENA nods)  
Don't be.

SERENA  
How?

JAIME  
I'm nervous too.

SERENA  
(surprised)  
You are?

JAIME  
Of course.

SERENA  
Will it hurt?

JAIME  
I'll never hurt you.

SERENA  
Alright.

JAIME  
We don't have to do anything  
tonight.

SERENA  
What? Of course we do.

JAIME  
No, we don't.  
(beat)  
Anyway, we have all night. We don't  
need to rush it.

SERENA  
Good.  
(beat, looking around)  
Do you like the room?

JAIME  
Did you do all this?

SERENA  
No. Sansa did.

JAIME smiles and kisses her.

SERENA takes a step back and tries to keep eye contact with  
him while she takes her dress off.

JAIME can only stare.

SERENA is standing in her shift. She takes a step closer to  
JAIME, he follows her with his eyes, not daring to move.  
SERENA reaches up to his face and that seems to snap him  
out.

SERENA starts unbuttoning his clothes.

JAIME touches her hair.

JAIME  
Gods, you're so beautiful.

SERENA  
(smiling)  
You've said that already, husband.

JAIME  
I don't think I'll ever tire of  
saying it.

JAIME helps SERENA with his clothes. He standing naked from  
the waist up. He looks uncertain about his golden hand. He  
knows Serena didn't seem to mind about it before, but he is  
afraid that it might be different now.

His doubts disappear when SERENA reaches for the straps and  
starts to unclasp them while she kisses his arm all the way  
down to his stump.

JAIME is again lost for words and she looks back at him and  
kisses him when she sees the bewildered look on his face.

When they stop kissing JAIME takes her hand and guides her  
to the bed.

HE sits down on it and SERENA stands in front of him. He  
starts kissing her anywhere he can reach, and she smiles and  
buries her fingers in his hair lost in all the new  
sensations.

JAIME lifts up her shift and takes it off. SERENA tries not  
to seem anxious to be standing naked in front of a man for  
the first time. She tries to remind herself that he's not  
just any man, he's Jaime, the man she loves and her husband.

JAIME grabs her gently by the waist and brings her closer,  
he starts kissing her breasts.

SERENA bites her lips and tries to suppress a moan.

JAIME looks up to her.

JAIME  
Don't.

SERENA  
What?

JAIME  
I want to hear you.

SERENA's face goes as red as her new bride's cloak, but she nods.

JAIME goes back to his task.

JAIME  
It's only us.  
(kiss)  
Don't be embarrassed, please.

SERENA just nods and pushes his face back to where it was,  
JAIME smiles against her skin.

HE grabs her again by the waist and motions her towards the bed.  
Once she's settled, he takes off his pants and joins her.

All the while SERENA has been trying not to stare at his dick,  
and she's blushing madly.

JAIME tries to reassure by caressing her skin in a slow motion.

JAIME  
Don't be afraid.

SERENA  
I trust you.

JAIME  
(smiling)  
Thank you.

SERENA  
For what?

JAIME  
For trusting me.

SERENA  
(kissing him)  
Of course, my love.

JAIME  
I'll go gently, alright?

SERENA  
Alright.

JAIME  
But, if you want me to stop, at any  
point, I will. I need you to know that.

SERENA  
I know.

SERENA smiles but she seems uncertain about what to do.

JAIME  
What's wrong?

SERENA  
(not looking at him)  
I just don't know what to do. I'm sorry.

JAIME  
(lifting her face)  
It's fine.

SERENA  
But, I want you to enjoy this, too.

JAIME  
I am. Truly. But, tonight is all  
about you.

SERENA  
But, it's OUR wedding night.

JAIME  
And, you think I'm not enjoying this?

SERENA  
I...

JAIME doesn't let her finish that thought.

JAIME  
You think I haven't thought about  
all the things I want to do to you?

SERENA  
You have?!

SERENA is too embarrassed to admit it, but she's also  
thought about it.

JAIME  
I'll show you.

JAIME, then, starts to kiss her more fervently, making his  
way down to her body. When he reaches her cunt, SERENA is  
startled at first, his beard tickles.

SERENA  
Jaime, what are you...?

SERENA doesn't finish that sentence, as soon as his tongue  
replaces his lips, all coherent thought leaves her.

Soon enough, she's slowly losing control of her limbs, her  
hips and legs are moving on their own and Jaime tries to  
keep her in place.

SERENA  
(panting)  
Jaime, something's happening...

JAIME  
(lifting his head from  
her cunt)  
Just let it happen, my love. Relax.

SERENA nods and lowers her head back on the pillow. JAIME  
gladly goes back to what he was doing, with renewed confidence.

SERENA's breathing becomes more erratic and soon she's  
feeling her orgasm building up again.

SERENA  
Jaime... I...

SERENA's moans stop her from saying anything else. When her  
body stops shaking, JAIME starts kissing his way up her body.

JAIME  
Are you alright?

SERENA  
(sighs)  
Perfect.

SERENA smiles and kisses him. When the kiss is finished, she  
hugs him tightly, and whispers in his ear:

SERENA  
(whispering)  
I'm ready.

JAIME lifts himself up to look at her face.

JAIME  
There's no rush.

SERENA  
I want you, husband.

JAIME doesn't need more encouragement than that. He pulls  
himself up and positions himself better, and slowly eases  
his way inside her, all the while looking at her face  
looking for any signs of discomfort.

JAIME  
(concerned)  
Am I hurting you?

SERENA  
No. It just feels strange.  
(JAIME looks concerned)  
But, good.

JAIME kisses her and starts moving. After a few thrusts  
Serena's face is more relaxed and they both start moaning.

JAIME wants to make it last, but he can't, it's just too  
much. He buries his face on her neck and lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
